Ghost Meetings
by Sammie669
Summary: After the first season finale car wreck, Dean is in a coma in the hospital and meets a young girl while both of them are coma-spirits. He promises to teach her how to hunt after she confesses she has no life outside of alcoholic parents. She ends up staying with the Winchesters as their non-blood little sister. Because family don't end with blood, right? Hiatus until further notice
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings about this story: Suicide attempts/talk about suicide, depression, cursing, Chick flick moments *horrified screaming* (I edited some of this chapter. I realized how poorly written it was. I'll probably finishing editing this week)**

I open my eyes and startle slightly at the blankness of the room I'm in. Is this a hospital? Oh, shit. The car wreck. I throw my feet over the side of the bed and look around at my empty room, shifting my jaw. I hop off the bed and scratch at the blue hospital pants I have on, before walking into the hallway. I guess the wreck wasn't too bad if I'm barely even feeling anything. _Where is everyone?_

"Sam. Dad. Anyone?" I ask, seeing everyone look straight past me. I roll my eyes and go to find a nurse's station, walking down the staircase.

"Excuse me. Hi. I, uh, i think I was in a car accident, my dad and my brother, I just need to find them." I say, looking around for a second before looking back to the unresponsive nurse. I sigh and look at her expectantly.

"Hello?" I ask again, snapping my fingers in front of her. She still doesn't respond and I start getting freaked out. I look around at the people not even looking at me and sprint back up the stairs, going back to my room. I enter the doorway and see myself. Laying on the bed with tubes and needles everywhere, unconscious.

**Samantha's POV**

Right now, I'm in middle age man's room. He's laying in the hospital bed His youngest son is in here too. Though, they don't know I'm in here. Sounds creepy, right? But, it's not that creepy. Because I am, currently, a ghost. And the two guys I'm watching are currently fighting about some demon killing gun and a boy named Dean. Which I gathered from the information papers is that Dean is Samuel Winchester's older brother and John Winchester's eldest son. He's also in a coma, so I should be seeing him pretty soon, since I am also in a coma. I shift in the, would be, uncomfortable hospital chair, if I were awake and not a spirit. The two argue some more about the demon again and I find myself focusing on the conversation. I know what you might be thinking, _The idiots are talking about a demon right in front of you and you're not freaking out, why? _Well it might be because 1) I am in fact an actual fucking ghost right now, or 2) because sometimes, I have visions too. Or I can hear people's thoughts. It's pretty fucking painful when it happens though, imagine someone hitting you in the head with a hammer, with nails attached onto that said hammer.

As the younger son, Samuel, starts to leave, another man walks in. He has short dark blonde hair, deep green eyes, like mine, and full lips. He's pretty cute. _Ew, stop Samantha. He's like ten years older than you._ I scold myself and watch as he looks at his father first, not speaking, then to me, his eyes squinting in question. I guess he's already realized he's not an actual body.

"So you're Dean." I observe, causing him to look at me like I'm a gift from god, or whatever power is out there.

"You can see me?" He asks, a small smile forming on his, seemingly boyish, face. I shrug, acting nonchalant even though I'm practically bursting with excitement on the inside, and get up off of the cheap hospital chair. I still can't get over not feeling anything, or even leaving an indention when I sit on something.

"What can I say? I'm a half-spirit thing too. How are you?" I ask sarcastically. He sends me a half-smirk, half-smile thing and leans against the wall, next to the doorway.

"Never better. How old are you, kid?" He asks and I think for a moment, looking at the ground. Birthdays were never a big thing in the family, and I sometimes get confused with my actual age. People always say that 'I'm too mature for my age,' or 'You're turning nineteen this year, right?'. I finally come to a conclusion after doing a quick add up in my mind and look back up towards Dean.

"I'm pretty sure I'm fifteen. Yeah, I'm fifteen." I say and he reels his spirit head back in surprise. Maybe because I look older, like I said before, people always assume that I'm way older than I really am. He looks me over, glancing at my blue hospital pants and grey T-shirt, same as his except he has a white shirt.

"You're only fifteen? What happened to you for you to be in here? What's your name?" He asks. _Slow down with your questions, bud. _I give a bitter laugh and watch as his dad looks around the room bare room before looking down at a journal in his hands.

"My name is Samantha, yes I'm only fifteen, and I took a bottle of pills." I reply, biting the inside of my ghost cheek. It's silent for a while and I'm about to mojo myself out of here before he looks at me sympathetically.

"Why?" He asks casually. I wince, not wanting to be called crazy either but, fuck it. I'm a ghost, you can't regret things when you're a ghost...I think.

"I'm crazy." I mutter and he tips his head in confusion, looking at me again.

"Why do you think that? Is Charles Manson telling you to do stuff or something?" He smiles at his own joke. I roll my eyes and decide to play a little game with him. I set my face like stone and look straight ahead, like I'm reliving something horrible in my mind.

"He told me I had to kill the pizza man. I had no choice." I say completely serious. He looks at me with wide-eyes before giving me a 'really?' look. I smile, laughing slightly, and shake my head as I walk to the other side of the doorway, meeting Dean's eyes.

"No, but I had these vision things. I saw people die and every once in awhile I could even hear their thoughts. You know, I actually saw some car get T-boned. It was like three days ago, so I saw it while I was a spirit and I couldn't be more thankful for being half-dead. It didn't hurt at all." I say, wincing as I say a sentence I never, ever thought I would say. Ever. I don't even notice as Dean's mouth falls open in surprise, looking at me in shock.

"That was us! You're one of the psychic kids, like Sammy!" He exclaims and I recall Samuel talking about 'What do you think the demon meant by he has plans for me and others like me?' That must be the Sammy Dean's talking about.

"Wow. That semi totally crushed your car! I saw Sammy totally freak out when the helicopter was going up." I say, amazed at the coincidence that another psychic kid would somehow be in the same hospital as me. Dean's face falls at the mention of the car and I can't help but wonder if that car was more than just a car to him.

"He prefers Sam. But, I'm his older brother so I can call him whatever I want. If he catches you calling him Sammy he'll totally go all 'Me is adult. You no call me Sammy!' on you." He says in a caveman voice and I grin, my dimples appearing. His eyes catch onto them and he smiles back, getting a faraway look in his eyes.

"You have the same dimples as him."

"You're so adorable when you talk about your little bro. But, I'll call him Sam from now on." I promise, thinking that I won't even get to say hi to Sam. Because, if I wake up before Dean, I'm going to have to check myself out of the hospital to make sure my parents aren't drinking themselves to death. And, if I wake up after Dean, the same thing will happen. Dean must catch me frowning though because he asks me what's wrong. I consider my options of telling him the truth for a second before realizing that I probably won't see this guy again after he wakes up, so I might as well.

"I'm just realizing that when I wake up, I'm going to be stuck in the same hell." I mutter and he frowns, looking into the hallway as a nurse walks by.

"You're a psychic, right?" He asks and I nod, wondering where he's going with this.

"Alright. Well Sam, dad, and I kinda have this job where we gank monsters. Y'know saving people, hunting things. Apparently the Winchester family business." He says and I nod after a few seconds of silence, waiting for him to explain what he's talking about. "Well, we could help you with the vision stuff. We could teach you some tricks of the trade. Teach you how to hunt and all that, we don't know what the psychic's are meant for." He explains and I nod again, gaping at his offer.

"Sounds like a badass job. I'll do it." I say and he smirks slightly before resting back against the wall.

"Alright. When I wake up, I'll give my number to the nurse's desk and if you wake up, we can come pick you up." He promises. I smile and nod, letting the silence consume us awhile until it finally gets too much and I have to get away.

"You know, I'm going to check up on some things." I say before vanishing back to my room, leaving the guy behind with his dad.

**Dean's POV**

I glare at my dad, wondering why he's not even trying to help me. I've always done what he said. Look after Sammy, didn't complain when I had to shoot my first werewolf at the age of nine, never complained about having to live a life of throwing away my own happiness for others, followed his every order, never even considered the idea of going to college. I became his soldier. I remember making my first shotgun in the sixth grade, waiting patiently for dad to come back and congratulate me. He came stumbling in after a few hours of me watching the door, I didn't mention the gun because he would've told me to stop asking for attention. But, he finally noticed. He asked me what it was. I told him. He told me to go to bed, I was an idiot for paying more attention to an object than Sammy. I replied 'yes, dad' on accident. He told me 'it's, yes sir.' I said, 'yes, sir' and went to bed, thinking that dad was right. I was just an attention whore and I should only focus on the job and Sammy. So I did. But, now when I need dad the most, he's not doing anything, after everything I've sacrificed for him.

"Come on, Dad. You've gotta help me. I've gotta get better, I've gotta get back in there. I mean, you haven't called a soul for help. You haven't even tried. Aren't you going to do anything? Aren't you even going to say anything?" I grunt out, willing for my father to hear me begging for his help, so I can get back to Sam. I'm not done here.  
"I've done everything you have ever asked me. Everything. I have given everything I've ever had. And you're just going to sit there and you're going to watch me die? I mean, what the hell kind of father are you?" Of course, the question falls on deaf ears. I could scream myself hoarse. He won't hear. After a second of that sinking in, I sigh, and pause when I hear a noise down the hallway. Like something heavy falling.

"What was that?" I wonder, aloud and run back into the hallway, looking round for the source. For a moment, it's completely silent, like nothing ever happened until I feel something, a spirit maybe, whoosh past me and I spin around, finding a white cloud of energy gliding past me. I look back in the room, almost groaning when I see my dad oblivious to the encounter.

"I take it you didn't see that." I mutter and starts stalking towards the spirit, meeting the sounds of a woman calling for help. I run into the nurse's office and find a brunette laying on the ground, her chest heaving as she tries to breathe. This must of been the sound I heard earlier.

"Hey! I need someone in here!" I yell into the hallway, although it's hopeless. Of course nobody comes and I turn back to the dying woman, feeling guilt wash over me as I try to help but find that it does no good. Dammit, being a spirit is hell!

"I can't… breathe." She gasps once final sentence then, her chest stops moving and she's gone.

A while later, I'm standing in my dad's room, thinking about anything but the nurse, when Samantha walks in, looking exhausted. If that's even possible for spirits...

"Something just tried to kill me." She finally mutters after a few moments of silence. I spin towards her and raise my eyebrows as she just leaves it at that, not giving me any more information.

"What?" I almost yell and she shrugs. Jeez, is that her signature move or something? I've seen her shrug more this past two hours then I've seen my dad smile.

"Something was above me, and it started like eating my soul. We collided and it disappeared." She explains simply. Again, it falls silent and I shake my head, knowing I won't get anything more from her. I go to ask her another question but the familiar sight of my brother stops me. I feel the familiar guilt from earlier rush over me and I look desperately at Sam hoping maybe his weirdo psychic thing will allow him to hear me.

"Sammy! Tell me you can friggin' hear me, man, there's something in the hospital. Now, you've got to bring me back and we've got to hunt this thing. Sam!" I yell and Samantha gives me a cheesy smile. She kind of reminds me of Sam when we were in High school. Though, she has boobs and Sam didn't. But, to my own disappointment, Sam doesn't hear me, instead he storms over to the window brewing in his own anger silently. I watch as dad looks towards him and observes him for a moment before stating the obvious.

"You're quiet." Samantha rolls her eyes as Sam whirls around before throwing the bag he was holding, onto dad's bed. Pure anger on his face, though there's a hint of fear there too.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Sam asks, his jaw set in anger. I sigh, knowing that dad probably did something stupid, and of course Sam found out. Because he's a nosy bitch. This is going to lead to another fight. Dad goes for a look of innocence and looks from Sam back to the bag before speaking.

"What are you talking about?" He asks and Sam tips his head in frustration.

"That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one! You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown?!" Sam booms and Samantha and I both startle slightly, I don't think I've ever seen Sam this angry. For a second, I wonder if the nurses are going to come in and see what's happening, but no one dares to come.

"I have a plan, Sam." Dad tries defending himself and Sam shakes his head slightly, I can already see tears glistening in his eyes. I'm so lost in trying to think about what dad's doing that I jump when Samantha leans over and whispers to me.

"Want me to throw a sock at them or something?" She offers and I smile slightly, thankful for her joking and shake my head. I might consider it if the fighting gets any worse.

"Not yet." I mutter and she nods her head in understanding before she, steps closer to Sam. And that already tells me that she'll be a loyal friend. Even though she hasn't even talked to Sam, she put herself between him and dad, who she thinks is the problem. It may look like a small step to everyone else but to me, she looks like she's ready to protect Sammy if the situation calls for it.

"That's exactly my point! Dean is dying, and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!" Sam yells back, and I find myself trying to stop their fight, like usual, even though they can't hear me.

"No, no, no, guys, don't do this!" I say, willing for Sam to get some mojo feeling from me or from Samantha or anything.  
"Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean." Dad says, overlapping my dead voice.

"How? How is revenge going to help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!" Sam fires back and I shake my head, annoyed that even though I'm in a coma and they can't hear me, I'm still trying to stop them from going at each other's throats.  
"Come on guys, don't do this!" I yell and start to think that maybe Samantha throwing a sock at them might be better.

"You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened." Dad says and even though Samantha doesn't even know what's really going on, she glares at dad before flipping him off.  
"It was possessing you, Dad, I would have killed you too." Sam exclaims, glaring at dad, unaware to Samantha's antics.

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now." Dad says and I feel red-hot anger course through me from that one sentence. Anger at dad for lashing out on Sam, anger at Sam for pushing dad, anger at myself for being in a damn coma!  
"Shut up, both of you!" I scream and Samantha makes a gesture, asking about the sock thing again.  
"Go to hell." Sam says, the tears even more evident in his eyes. I fight everything in me not to let Samantha hurl something at them, just so Sam wouldn't have to hear this shit.

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was wrong —" Dad starts saying again but again, I interrupt feeling the same anger course through me.

"I said Shut up!" I scream, and throw all of my frustration into the glass of water, making it shatter on the ground. They both stop and Samantha looks at me worriedly before flicking Sam's ear, causing him to wince slightly. Both of the boys stare at where the spilled water is though before they look at each other, confused as to what happened. All while I stare at the glass in shock.

"Dude, I full-on Swayze'd that mother." I say, causing a laugh to bubble out of Samantha. Then the next thing I know, I'm crumbling to the ground, flickering, in pain.

**Samantha's POV**

"Dean!" I yell, gliding over to him, he doesn't even notice though. This can't happen. I've just started to actually like him. I try and touch him but to no avail. He's still flickering and grunting while nurses and doctors are rushing past the doorway. I know what's happening, this is what just happened to me when I was getting attacked by the spirit thing. The flickering continues for a minute until Dean finally stops flickering for a second and looks up at me.

"What is it?" He asks and I shrug, not knowing what to do, before we start walking towards the hallway to see what's going on. He stays behind for a moment though to listen to his family.

Sam walks past me to Dean's doorway, leaning against the doorway as he listens to monitors beeping and watches the doctor try to resuscitate him. The sight is horrifying, one of my worst nightmares if this were my brother.

"All clear." The doctor says and they start to try and resuscitate him again. I hear a broken mutter of 'no' from Sam, looking back I see tears glistening in his eyes. I flinch at the sound of another attempt to save Dean and look around frantically. _What can I do? _ I hear the doctors mutter pulse numbers and complicated demands behind me as Sam watches, terrified. I turn back and to look at Dean's body and find the ghostly figure above him the same time as Dean notices.

"Get the fuck away from him!" I scream, the same time Dean yells,

"You get the hell away from me." We share a look and move closer to the bed, trying to get her off of him.

"We said get back!" We both yell, and Dean latches on momentarily before it hurls him back and then soars it out of the room, not sparing any of us a look. I glance wide-eyed at Dean, then to the hallway where Sam is standing.

"We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm." The doctor demands and I can feel the relief spread throughout the room. I go out into the stark hallway, looking for the mysterious spirit, while Dean walks up to his little brother.

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'm not going anywhere. I'm getting that thing before it gets me. It's some kind of spirit, but I could grab it. And if I can grab it, I can kill it." He says. I smile at the brotherly bond they have and keep an eye out for any more trouble. I look back to the boys just in time to see Sam glance straight at Dean's ghost with furrowed eyebrows, making Dean and I both look at him hopeful. But, just like my luck, Sam shakes his head before looking back to Dean's body. I wince as I hear another nurse come in my room. I listen for awhile before hearing the words 'awake' and glance at Dean.

"I'll be back." I mutter, and disappear again.

* * *

By the time I get back from listening to the nurse's talk to me, Deans nowhere to be found. So instead of searching the hospital for a third time, I decide to sit in John's room, since Dean will probably come back here sometime.

"What do you mean, you felt something?" I hear John ask Sam. I focus back on them and wonder if I have enough Mojo to talk to them. I decide I'm going to wait a few minutes, then I'll try.

"I mean it felt like, like Dean. Like he was there, just out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what, it... But do you think it's even possible? I mean, do you think his spirit could be around?" Sam explains, and I figure now's a best of time of any. I focus everything in me on my head and I feel my body tingle as I start to appear.

"What the hell!?" Sam exclaims, sprinting to a bag that no doubt has weapons in it. John doesn't appear to do anything though, instead he looks at me quizzically.

"Hey." I say and Sam stops, looking at me weirdly. I knew I would get this kind of reaction, from what Dean told me, they're like professional monster hunters or something. So I guess I could be considered one. I look down at my visible clothes and my tangled hair in a messy bun.

"Who are you?" John asks and I shrug. Sam relaxes slightly, but still stands on edge next to the closet.

"I'm Samantha. I've been talking to Dean." I say and Sam looks at me wide-eyed, stepping closer. He's really desperate for Dean to wake up.

"Where is he? Is he a spirit? Are you?" Sam asks, excitedly. I fight the words trough my confused ghost skull and try to answer them correctly.

"I don't know. Right after Dean was resuscitated, I heard something going on in my room and I left. When I got back, he was gone. And we're kind of….out of body experiences." I say, although my words are slurring slightly. Right then, Dean walks through the door, looking sort of shell-shocked. As he walks in though, I straighten and give him a small smile, happy to see him again. Sam and John both look where I'm looking, and look back at me.

"Is he here?" John asks and Dean looks at John with wide-eyes, hope rolling around in his eyes. I nod and startle when I feel my energy dying down. Dammit, I shouldn't have used my energy switching channels on the TV earlier!

"I.. go.." Is all I get out, before I go back to being invisible again. I just now notice how cold it is to be a ghost and how alone you feel. All the time. This isn't really helping me with my depression right now. I turn back to the boys and wince when I see the disappointed looks on their faces.

"Could they see you?" Dean asks and I nod, walking next to him, watching the boys talk about how to communicate with us before Sam walks out, and saying he has to get something.

"I figured if I could move hospital beds, I could maybe talk to them for a few seconds." I say, shrugging, knowing I failed to even do anything. Dean gives me a small, awkward, smile and leans against the wall._ Is that his signature move or something? Jeez._

"You're awesome." Dean says and I give him a false smile before he talks again, meeting my eyes. "I just met another person."

"Good job. I'm happy you're making friends Dean. Invite him over for dinner." I say, sarcastically. Dean glares at me, not amused.

"No. I mean, another spirit thing that can see us." He explains. I just shrug and walk next to him.

"Oh. Where is he?" I ask, looking around. My whole time here, I've only met two people and one of them was Dean. The other one was a little girl, but then she disappeared so I'm not sure what happened there.

"Probably in her room." He explains and it falls silent again.

* * *

We both escaped into Dean's room a few minutes ago. We've been playing Never Have I ever. His decision, of course. So far I've learned that Dean has dealt with vampires, sneaked into a club once and his dad saved him, and killed bloody Mary. He's learned that I've smoked a cigarette once, I've got arrested for stealing diapers for my nephew, and I've never played bloody Mary. Dean goes to ask another question but Sam comes in the room, holding a large brown paper bag.

"Hey. I think maybe you're around. And if you are, don't make fun of me for this, but um, well, there's one way we can talk." Sam says awkwardly. Dean and I look at each other, wondering what he's going to do. Sam pulls out a box labeled "Mystical Talking Board", and Dean crosses his arms, giving Sam a 'are you freaking kidding me?' look. I press my lips together, forcing myself not to laugh.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Dean mutters, voicing what I just thought his face said. A high-pitched laugh escapes from me and I cringe at the sound. I've laughed more this past few hours with Dean then I have in the last ten years. Dean glares at me and I hold my hands up, trying to look innocent. He glances back to his brother as he sets the Ouija board up.

"Dean? Samantha? Dean, are you here?" Sam asks and I chuckle again, ignoring Dean's look this time.

"God,I feel like I'm at a slumber party." Dean grumbles and lowers both of us next to the board, across from Sam. "All right, Sam. This isn't going to work." Dean denies and I roll my eyes, waiting to see Dean's shocked look when it does. Dean places his fingers on the pointer along with Sam before he starts moving it to 'Yes', gaping as it moves. _There it is! _I think as both of the brothers make stupid shocked faces.

"I'll be damned." Dean mutters and Sam releases a relieved laugh. I smile and lean back on my phantom heels, watching the amazed brothers.

"It's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you, Dean." Sam says and Dean smirks, still staring at the board.

"Damn straight."

"Tell him about that spirit thing." I whisper, although I don't know why I'm whispering, and Dean nods in agreement, moving the pointer so he spells out hunt, while Sam reads it aloud.

"Dean, what? H? U? Hunt? Hunting? What, are you hunting?" Sam says and I make Dean move over, wanting to try. He glares at me but doesn't try to take it back over. He mouths at me what to say. I move the pointer over to the yes and smile when Sam makes another gasping sound, thing.

"It's in the hospital, what you're hunting? Do, do you know what it is?" Sam asks and I sigh, already feeling my body tingle with the loss of energy.

"One question at a time, dude." I mutter and wait for Dean to tell me what to say.

"What is it?" Sam asks and Dean mouths at me again. I move the pointer to the letters R, E, A, and P.

"A reaper. Dean. Is it after you?" Sam asks I move the pointer to yes before Dean can even tell me to. "If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it." Sam says and Dean and I share a look.

"Yeah. You can't kill death." We both mutter and he shoots me a look when he say it exactly in sync. I breathe a laugh out but my mood gets somber when Sam talks again, Dean finishing his sentence.

"Man, you're, um."

"I'm screwed, Sam." Dean finishes and Sam jumps up, pacing around the room. He mutters about how's there's another way and that their dad will know, before leaving. Dean leans against the wall and I turn towards him.

"So. Where's your family? Have they visited?" He asks and I shrug again. Looking down at the stained ceramic tile.

"They visited a few times, until my parents got arrested for skipping court. My brothers in jail. My sister is in New York and my other sisters are in Canada. My uncle comes every once in a while, along with his kids." I say and he nods, looking straight at me.

"So. Are you serious about the hunting thing?" He asks and I look him straight in the eye, nodding.

"More than anything." I say, and I see a flash of a smile before he looks down at the tile, nodding.

"Well. We'll pick you up when you wake up." He says, and I recognize his word choice this time. Last time, he said 'if' I wake up. This time, he said 'when,' and I couldn't be happier. We don't talk for the rest of the time, until Sam walks in. He's holding a journal in his hands, and reading through it while glancing at Dean's unconscious body occasionally. Then, my body starts flashing.

"Dean." I whisper and he turns his head, looking at me wide-eyed. _She's waking up!_ I hear in my ear and I open my mouth, not wanting to leave yet.

"I'm waking up. I'll be in here, right after I wake up." I promise and he forces a smile, nodding at me. Then, I'm opening my eyes, and I'm blinded by the lights. There's a group of people in my room, looking at me expectantly.

"Welcome back." A small, blond, chipper nurse says. I cough and wince at the dryness in my throat. A hand quickly reaches for a water bottle and the nurse hands me the bottle with a straw. I greedily take it and start chugging it down, only stopping to breathe.

"How are you feeling?" The only guy in the room asks, holding a clipboard in his hands.

"I'm alright. But, could you please not call my family? I want to surprise them." I lie, not wanting to let everyone know I'm awake.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I finally get to leave the room. After multiple questions, numbers, and even more questions, they left. They said I should stay here for at least two more days, but fuck that. I got out of the bed a few minutes ago, and my bones just now stopped popping. I slowly walk the rest of the five feet to Dean's room and I see Dean's little brother standing on the side of Dean's bed, in front of the window, with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." I say, my voice incredibly hoarse. He jumps and looks at me, recognition flashing in his eyes.

"Samantha, right?" He asks quietly. I lick my chapped lips and nod, walking closer to the bad and sitting in the cheap seat.

"Yeah. I just woke up." I whisper and he nods, staring at me. He sits in the chair on the other side and stares at his brother.

"So, you were talking to Dean?" he asks softly and I nod, shifting my right leg.

"Yeah. We talked about hunting and you, and killing Bloody Mary." I say and his eyes widen slightly. He clears his throat, and this time he talks louder.

"Wow. You're cool with that?" He asks and I shrug.

"I mean, yeah. Dean told me that we're both special kids…" I say and he stares at me, assessing me.

"What's your special talent?" He asks, sarcastically. I look around the room, hoping I might get to see Dean, but to no avail. Because I'm awake. And he's not.

"Visions. Sometimes I hear thoughts." I say, wincing at the insane day I've had . He nods his head and looks down at his shoes.

"You okay?" I ask and he shakes his head. I hear a sniffle and I desperately try to keep my emotions under control.

"We just started to be brothers again. I-I just don't want him to leave. Then, I'll be stuck with dad and we'll kill each other. He needs to be here." He says brokenly. I feel moisture well up in my eyes and one tear leaks out.

"He will. You should have heard him. He knows he's waking up. The way he talked about you… it was adorable. You're his rock. You just need to trust him." I say and he laughs, even though I can tell he shed a few tears.

"Thanks." He whispers and I shrug, looking at Dean's half-peaceful form.

"So. Dean said he's going to teach me how to hunt." I say, feeling awkward. He looks at me and raises his eyebrows.

"What about your family, kid?" He asks and I roll my eyes, laughing bitterly.

"I drove myself to the hospital in my sister's car when I took the bottle of pills. They just stopped giving a shit." I say and he gives me a sympathetic look before nodding.

"We'll be a happy little hunting family." He says and I laugh, remembering how Dean said the exact thing.

"You guys really are brothers." I mutter. He looks at me weirdly but stays silent. It stays the way for a while and eventually, I find my hand clasped onto Dean's other hand. I feel desperate right now. This has been the first time in years that I've actually held a conversation with anyone. I already consider him a good friend. And I'm furious at myself for letting that happen, because he'll leave me. Everyone does. But right now, I just woke up from a coma and I kind of feel like it's better to know him then never get the chance.

"Samantha. What are you doing out of bed?" I hear my doctor's stern voice ask and I jump, spinning around. Sam looks up at the doctor and winces at my predicament. As the guy looks at me with raised eye brows, I straighten my posture and smile slightly.

"I don't speak English." I say, lowering my voice to sound like a guy. I hear a laugh from behind me and the doctor smiles slightly. _Is it just me or was that smile creepy as fuck?_ He walks in and sits in the chair next to me, while Sam and I share a slightly scared look. He fixes his white scrub jacket thing and glances at Dean. This guy seriously needs a shower, he reeks. And… did the temperature just drop because I'm fucking freezing, and I've swam in ice water and barely even felt the chill… so it must be pretty fucking cold. I look over and see Sam getting up, a panicked expression on his boyish face.

"Get away from him, Samantha!" He says and I immediately jump back from the chair, trusting Sam's judgment. I start to jog to Sam but then an invisible force crashes me into the wall and the breath gets knocked out of me. _Shit, that fucking hurts. _I gasp for breath and try to move away but I can barely even move my fingertips. The doctor, or whatever he is, has both hands up and I look to the opposite of Dean's bed to where Sam is stuck against the wall. He gets his head off of the wall and looks at me, almost apologetically. I look back to the doctor and his eyes turn yellow. _Fuck, yellow eyes is a real guy. Not just a nightmare._ I startle and hear Sam's enraged cry, but I'm too distracted remembering my time as a ghost. The conversation I had with Dean about special children and Sam and John's fight about some demon, this guy seems like he fits the bill.

"You're the guy who made us your special children." I say, with wide eyes. He turns his head and grins at me, snapping his fingers. I almost expect for my neck to snap but instead I fall to the ground and land on my ribs, causing me to cry out again.

"Yeah. Got plans for you. But, for now I need to fulfill my promise. Dean will be awake in a few minutes. I just needed to let you know, he will only remember you. Nothing else." He says, staring at me with his ghostly yellow-eyes. I gulp and nod before jumping up, only wincing slightly, and running towards him. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do but Sam is still pinned to the wall so I guess I gotta try to do something. But, before I reach him, he smirks and suddenly an ear-piercing scream fills the room. The doctor threw his head up and black-smoke leaked out of his mouth, disappearing down the hall. Suddenly, I hear a gasp and see Sam breathing heavily. I groan, and lay back down on the ground, holding my stomach.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really know what to do." I say and I see Sam shake his head, still breathing heavily. He must have been choked by the thing, that's why he wasn't talking.

"It's fine. We'll need to teach you everything… What did he mean to fulfill his promise?" He wonders aloud and I shrug, wishing Dean was awake. Sam walks over to me and holds his hand out, to help me up. I take it and hoist myself up, standing next to his tall form. I stare at the doctor's unconscious form before covering my mouth with my hands, wondering what the fuck I got myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

One moment we were sitting in Dean's room. Dean woke up. Sam and Dean discussed hunting with me. John came in. He looked at me with barely hiding surprise in his features but said nothing, then asked Sam and I to go get him some coffee. We quickly complied and left Dean with John.

Then, the next moment, scalding coffee was poured on me and Sam was screaming for help. It felt like it was in slow-motion but at the same time, it was too fast. I looked over and saw Sam above John's unconscious form. Doctors and nurses rushed past me, not even paying attention to how one of them shoved me into a wall and pulled Sam off of John before trying to help him.

Sam looked over shocked, but sprinted past me and helped the limping Dean to the doorway, watching their father die. And, I felt like shit because if I was still a ghost… I could possibly help. But, I'm not, so I just watched as the brother's father was torn from their lives. And I watched as we checked out of the hospital and the old guy, named Bobby, came and picked us up, along with the body of John Winchester.

"Hey boys. And random girl." He says, looking at me questionably. The boys nod and close the trunk that John was just placed in. I smile and sit next to Sam in the cramped backseat.

"That's uh- Samantha. She'll be hunting with us now." Dean says, only leaving the poor guy even more confused. Nonetheless, he sighs and drives away towards his house probably.

* * *

"We burn the body. It wouldn't be honorable if you lived a life killing monsters and ghosts then come back as one." Dean explains as the boys started setting up a log thing, John in the middle.

"So you have to burn… like the bones to get rid of a ghost?" I ask and Sam nods, breathing heavier than usual. I nod and add that information to my mess of a brain.

"Don't forget to salt it before. Purifies it." Bobby adds in and I nod, not questioning why we use condiments to purify dead bodies. They inform me of much more information on how to get rid of certain monsters, and how to harm them. Like, iron and salt hurts ghosts. Holy water to harm demons, exorcisms to get rid of them temporarily. Fire for Wendigo's. Shape shifters, kill them with silver, you can tell if they're a shifter by a flare on a camera or light. They said once their done…burning John, we're going to learn exorcisms, then self-defense. After another hour of handing logs to the boys as they set it up, its dark and the fire just started. Bobby walked away after saying a quick, simple, goodbye. I follow after him, seeing the boy's not even notice I'm there.

We both enter the front doorway and he goes into the kitchen, so I awkwardly follow after him again, sitting in the wooden chair at the table. He huffs and gets a beer out of the fridge, all while I awkwardly stare down at my boot-covered feet. It's silent for a few moments until Bobby sits across from me and surprisingly speaks to me.

"So. What made you decide to hunt?" He asks and I shrug, looking at the dirty table now.

"I was in a coma, a spirit for a week because of that. And a few days ago, I saw a man and his two sons getting rushed in through a helicopter and I was like, 'Dear God, they have nice hair. I have to makes sure they don't die,' and I followed them and waited in John's room until Dean, as a spirit, walked in. We talked about random crap, including that I have a talent thing like Sam. And he told me about hunting. I thought, 'Holy shit. This is my calling.' And I told Dean something along the lines of that and he said, 'All right. We'll be a happy little hunting family.' So yeah…" I say and almost laugh as Bobby chokes on his sip of beer in surprise.

"You thought they had nice hair, so you followed them to make sure they didn't die?" He asks, in a slight disbelieving tone. I chuckle and nod.

"Have you seen Sam's hair? It's like someone mixed gold, and puppies, and heaven's rainbows in it. It's marvelous!" I say and he shakes his head, probably coming to a conclusion that I'm completely pyscho.

"You are a weird one. My spare room is full of junk, I'll clean it out tomorrow. But we have a couch." He says and I grin.

"Awesome." I say completely serious. Sleeping on a couch is luxury for me. Bobby sends me a weird look and gets up, grabbing a blanket from the closet before walking into a different room. I get up from the table after a couple minutes of complete silence, which completely creeps me out, so I walk quickly into a room that appears to be a study, but it has a couch and the blue blanket Bobby had, so this is where I'm sleeping probably.

"Goodnight, Bobby." I say to his passing figure and he pauses, looking at me before replicating the gesture, and walking upstairs, only keeping one light on in the house for the boys. I lay on the small, couch and wrap myself up before trying to fall asleep.

* * *

By the time the boys walk in, I've been awake for thirty minutes. They were outside for over five more hours, and I slept for four of those hours. I'm staring at the ceiling and trying not to talk to myself from the silence of the house, until the booming footsteps of the brothers come up the stairs. The door opens and low voices reverberate around the house.

"We're fine, Sam. We'll find a case tomorrow and get back to normal. People die. It happens." Dean says. I can't tell if he's lying or not because I can't see him. I can usually read people pretty well but I can't always tell from their voices. People tend to be good liars nowadays.

"I know, Dean. Alright, so when I cleared out the car, I found Dad's cellphone and listen to this." Sam says and it's silent for a few minutes before the sound of someone talking through a phone fills the room.

"John, it's Ellen. Again. Look, don't be stubborn, you know I can help you. Call me." A tough woman's voice says.  
"That message is four months old." Sam says, punctuating the four.

"Dad saved that chick's message for four months?" Dean asks and Sam replies with 'yes.' It's quiet for a few minutes until Dean walks in the living room, not noticing I'm awake.

"Alright. Tomorrow we'll ask Bobby for a working car and we'll check it out." He says and I feel him sit on the couch, past my feet. I shift slightly and bring my feet up more, so I only take up one cushion. I feel Dean lean over and look at me.

"You're still awake?" He asks and I shrug, sitting up. Sam looks over and frowns slightly before sitting in the arm chair next to us.

"I slept." I say and they look at me, wary.

"How long?" Sam asks and I shrug again, looking down at the rug.

"Like four hours." I say and he shrugs, leaning back. Must be good enough, if he's not going to yell at me.

"So, was there anything about an Ellen in dad's journal?" Dean asks and Sam shakes his head, messing with the old book he had in the hospital room earlier.

"No, but I got a trace on her phone and got the address." He says and Dean smiles, looking proud of his little brother. Sam stares at me awhile before finally speaking, breaking the awkward silence that enveloped us.

"You said you took a bottle of pills. Why?" He asks and I start to wish that he just stayed quiet. But, they're both staring at me and I don't want to know what will happen if I ignore them so I tell them part of the reason.

"Like I told Dean, I was convinced I was crazy. I tried telling my family but they just told me to get over it. I couldn't even stay in the same room as them since they would always manage to find a way to make me feel like a waste of breath." I say and find my foot tapping from anxiety. It's silent again until Dean slaps the couch and stands up.

"C'mon. I'm not sleeping anytime soon and it looks like you aren't either, so we need to train with self-defense." He says and I nod, excited for some action, jumping up. I hear Sam get up behind me and Dean starts walking out the door, towards the gravel driveway. I quickly put my gray vans on and run out the door, closing it behind me. Sam's off to the side as Dean is stretching slightly, looking at me. I take a deep breath before stretching my arms behind my back. Dean's smiling slightly and I can tell he's been waiting for some action too.

"We're going to start with how to get out of holds then move to self-defense." Dean says and I nod. He walks closer to me then spins me around. I make sure to keep breath even and keep my panic of having my back turned to them under control.

"We'll start with a sleeper hold." He says and I quietly curse, remembering when someone tried to mug me in the city. I was put in a sleeping hold, and almost passed out from the lack of oxygen before my brother came out of the gas-station bathroom and saw what was going on. I'm not too clear on if he's still alive or not. I feel his arm come around my throat from behind me, using his biceps and inner forearm against either side of my neck, cutting the blood flow off slightly. His hand that's slightly choking me hooks into the elbow of his other arm, which is behind my neck, locking it in. Both my oxygen and blood flow cuts off but I don't focus on that, I keep my focus on the voice in the back of my head. The one voice that I've missed for a while. My brother. I hear his voice from a memory leading me through the steps to get out of this hold, after the gas-station incident, he quickly made sure to teach me enough self-defense so that I could fight off someone for a few minutes until someone came and helped me. So I listen to the memory and do the steps as I remember them.

I quickly turn my head into the elbow that he's choking me with and raise my shoulder while, bearing my chin down, to relieve some of the pressure. I start to hold his fingers of his front hand, while quickly reaching backwards and starting to peel the fingers off the arm behind my neck. I quickly thank my brother in my head as I start to feel Dean's grip staring to adjust on my neck. That's when I quickly spin around, out of his arms and forming a tight fist, keeping my wrist level with my arm before hitting him in the stomach. He doubles over slightly and I take the chance to bring his face down into my knee. He drops to the ground and I kick him I the gut, not hearing the yells to stop. Not even hearing my brother in my head anymore. I jump as I'm shoved into the side of a broken van. Sam has his gun out pointing at me as Dean spits out blood from his mouth, grimacing.

"What the hell was that?!" Sam screams in my face and I shake my head as my vision starts to get blurry. And red. It comes back into focus again and I stare at Sam's furious face.

"I-I don't know." I whisper and I cringe at the weakness in my voice. Sam startles slightly as Dean grabs his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Okay. That was good, but I didn't tell you to try and kill me." Dean says, holding back a pained smirk. I gulp and look at one face to another. Wondering why the hell I listened to it.

"No. But the voice did." I whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh. 11 FOLLOWERS. I DID NOT EVEN EXPECT THREE FOLLOWERS. THIS LITERALLY IS MAKING MY WEEK. I love writing. But, I love writing well. So constructive criticism is always good. My week has been fucking terrible. But at the same time, fucking amazing. Confusing right? If you want to ask me or even my OC a question, I will answer it. It's the internet and (hopefully) none of you know me, so I feel that I could tell you guys some stuff that you would like to know about Samantha or me. Anyways, I always love following/favorites, I love reviews even more. Sorry about the short chapter, I would just like to get a chapter out this week in case I can't write for the next few days. **

We've been in the van for about an hour now. And not one fucking word has been spoken. People giving me the silent treatment isn't that new to me, though it is sort of awkward since I attacked Dean earlier. Sam hasn't even looked at me. I understand completely though. If I was in his place, I'd try and kill me too. I have been in his place, though the person trying to kill my brother wasn't a… what would you call Sam, Dean, and I? Hunting partner? Ghost friend? Who cares? I'm only here to avoid the responsibilities of getting an actual job and living an actual life. I don't even know if I want them to break this tense silence though, I don't deserve to be comfortable.

* * *

_"__What? What voice?" Dean's hurried voice asks after we rushed inside to stop his bleeding nose. _

_"__I don't know. He just kept telling me over and over, 'kill.' And 'Get him out of the picture. Life will be better.' And it just kept repeating it. I-I don't know what happened." I say in a cracking voice and look down as I feel the familiar burning sensation in my eyes. _

_"__So you fucking listen to a voice telling you to kill Dean?" Sam spits out and I trail my eyes to where he still has his pistol out. Dean sends Sam a look and he steps back slightly, rolling his eyes. _

_"__I didn't realize what I was doing." I whisper and Sam gives a bitter laugh before Dean sends him another look. _

* * *

I look down at the dirty carpet of the minivan and jump as we hit a gravel driveway right before Dean speaks for the first time.

"This is humiliating. I feel like a friggin' soccer mom!" He yells and parks the van.

"It's the only car Bobby had running." Sam sighs and gets out the same time as Dean. I sit in there a few more moments, wondering if I should just take another bottle of pills but decide against it, not wanting the drama after it doesn't work. Again. I pop my back and open the sliding van door right as Sam talks again, looking around at the vacant lot.

"Hello? Anybody here?" It remains eerily silent and Dean looks around before turning to Sam, still neither of them speaking to me.

"Hey. You bring the, uh…" Dean starts asking and I draw my eyebrows together, both confused by what he's asking and how empty this place is.

"Of course." He retorts before throwing something to him. I didn't catch a glimpse of it though because I could've swore I saw a flash of something in the window. It doesn't happen again so I write it off as my own craziness before following the now silent brothers inside the seemingly abandoned roadhouse. As soon as I enter, I smell a distant scent of fried food. Definitely not abandoned. I turn to the right and barely flinch when I see a dude with a mullet sleeping, I hope, on the pool table.

"Mullet guy?" I whisper and go to poke him but Dean clears his throat. I take that as a sign not to so I huff and walk back through the swinging door kitchen. Leaving the boys to look around the main room.

I immediately regret it as the door swings closed and I feel someone land a punch on my cheek. My head swings to the right and I stumble, holding onto the metal counters so I don't face plant. My visions swims for half a second and my jaw starts aching, sending the pain to my head, causing a headache. I go to yell out but as this person is probably a trained serial killer, they place their hand over my mouth to keep me silent. Then, the familiar feeling of a shotgun is placed on my back. _Shit, how many times am I going to have a shotgun in my back?_ I almost hit myself for not immediately looking behind the door. It's a classic move in horror movies that gets the naïve white-girl killed. I decide not to do that though, since this person might take this as a threat and decide to shoot me in the back. The person finally removes his hand as I don't try to say or do anything else.

"I'm sure happy to see you too, but I'm kind of on an important mission." I mockingly say, always the one to go for the comedic trait whenever something bad happens. The person sneers and presses the gun farther onto my back, threating. I give a whispered laugh and straighten my spine, right before spinning around on my heel and taking the gun from her hands.

I consider aiming the gun at this person but decide to try and keep the peace as much as I can, so I keep the gun to my side. The person curses and steps back slightly, probably going to grab a weapon he has stashed somewhere else. Except, I almost stumble as I realize it isn't a he, but a she. One that looks like she would have a tough voice, like on the phone.

"Are you Ellen?" I ask with cautiousness, not wanting to get my hopes up. She squints her eyes in annoyance before deciding that silence isn't the best answer right now.

"Who's asking?" She mutters and I huff, yet again at this clipped conversation. I hear a commotion from the dining area but I decide that they're grown men and could probably handle whatever is happening out there. So I look back at the women, hoping that this next sentence won't tick this person off or anything.

"The Winchesters." I say and I visibly see her relax before smiling brightly. I give her a small smile in return and make sure she's not going to attack me again before handing her the gun.

"Yeah. I'm Ellen. Sorry… about the punch." She stutters slightly and I laugh, shrugging it off.

"Not the first time. Sure as hell won't be the last." I say and she looks at me, slightly impressed.


	4. Lynyrd Skynyrd Roadie

**Samantha's POV**

"Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if..." Ellen snips back to Dean's comment about why we even needed her help. She pauses and her eyes slowly mimic a look of realization.

"He didn't send you." She says slowly and Dean looks down, hiding his emotions before looking over t the slightly uncomfortable Sam. Still not one word to me, by the way.

"He's all right, isn't he?" Ellen asks, cautiously. The brothers both shift and quickly share another glance before Sam speaks up, letting suspense end.

"No. No, he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It, um, it just got him before he got it, I guess" Sam stutters and I finally get to the point where I have to pace around behind Ellen to relive some tension from my body. My fists are still throbbing, along with my cheekbone and head. I'm sure that punch will leave a small bruise. I heard the others still talking but I mostly focused on not focusing on the stench of alcohol. Or the dozens of empty beer bottles in the trash. Nope. I wasn't paying attention to those at all. Just like I'm not relieving the memories of cleaning up my father's piss or having to put my parents to bed instead of them putting me to bed.

"Samantha. Samantha!" Dean yells and I jump, slowly turning around so I'm looking at the small group huddled together, staring at me.

"What?" I ask, as if I weren't just having a mental breakdown. Dean stares at me in the eyes, cautiously before glancing at my cheek.

"You okay? What happened to your cheek?" He asks, and if I'm not mistaken, he sounds slightly concerned. Ellen shifts slightly and looks back at me, casting me another slightly prideful look to me.

"I'm fine. And, uh I accidently ran into Ellen's fist." I say, quietly. Jo looks at her mother, surprised, while Sam tries to hold back a smile. And that pisses me off. It really pisses me off, because I know he should be mad at me but to act that childish? So, I decide to speak up.

"You know what, Sam? I'm so sorry that I beat Dean. I swear on everything, I did not mean to. I understand if you want to scream at me or hit me or, you know what? Go ahead and shoot me, if it makes you feel better. You don't have to act like a damn six year old who got his toy taken away." I say, not very angrily but more in a tired voice. Ellen and Jo look at Sam confused while Sam looks down guiltily. Dean sends Sam another look before forcing a smile at me and winks.

"We're fine, kid. We know you didn't mean to." He mutters and Sam nods quickly before looking back to the beyond curious Ellen.

"So look, if you can help, we could use all the help we can get." He says, and my heart cracks at his almost pleading tone. Ellen shakes her head slightly and looks back at the passed out guy on the pool table.

"Well, we can't. But Ash will." Ellen says and I see disappointment in both of the brother's eyes before they turn slightly hopeful again. All while I loll the name over in my head.

"Ash? That's a badass name. I want that name. Can I have that name?" I ask and look towards Dean. I immediately mentally scold myself._ All I've ever done in life is seek approval. Even after being a ghost, I still fucking seek approval from people who'll never give it to me. I cannot get close to these people. You know what happens._ Dean laughs slightly at me and shakes his head.

"I'm pretty sure the name is already take." He says and I shrug in a 'fair enough' manner. Ellen calls the name out and mullet guy wakes up, sitting up quickly and trying to spin around while sitting down, his glorious mullet getting in the way.

"What? It closin' time?" He slurs slightly and I fail to hide a grin at his antics.

"That's Ash?" Sam asks skeptically and I can't help but kind of agree with Sam's doubt. Ash gets up finally and Jo nods before replying.

"Mm-hmm. He's a genius." She says and Dean shakes his head slightly before slapping a brown holder on the bar as Ash sits next to where Sam is now sitting. I stand next to Dean behind Ash.

"You've gotta be kidding me, this guy's no genius. He's a… Kansas roadie." Dean says and I look at him weirdly.

"No. Dude, look at him. Mullet, flannel, jeans. Totally Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie." I state and everyone looks at me shocked except Sam's annoyed face. Probably because Dean played classic rock the whole way and I could tell Sam wanted to complain but he didn't.

"I like you guys." Ash says and that warms my heart slightly as I smile at him.

"Thanks." Dean says sarcastically, causing me to send him an exasperated look. Jo looks up from getting some water across the bar and looks at Dean.

"Just give him a chance." She says and Dean takes a deep breath before Dean sits down on the other side of Ash. He opens the folder and looks at Ash as he riffles through the papers. Once again, the revolting smell of alcohol hits my nose and I feel the need to get out of this place. I raise my hand slightly and point outside.

"I'm going to- um- to go outside." I stutter and Dean casts me a wary look before nodding. I gulp and mentally tell my brain to stop making me freak out. As I start to leave, I don't notice the way Ellen looks at me before muttering to Jo and following me out. Once I hit the outside I take a deep breath of gratitude and lean against the embarrassingly creepy van that we drove in. I hear soft footsteps on the gravel and I turn, meeting the cautious eyes of Ellen.

"You okay?" She asks and I internally roll my eyes at having to put on, yet another, façade. She doesn't care. And I don't have enough energy to tell her my sob story. Well, I do. I just don't want to be rejected again or pushed away. Because sob stories are your own and others don't care about yours. Because everyone has a pitiful sob story.

"Fine. Why?" I ask and barely tense as she leans against the van next to me following my eye-sight to car driving by us. It's crazy. Knowing that, that person in the car doesn't know what's going on. That I recently tried to kill myself and became ghost allies with someone, before we both woke and now are searching for a yellow-eyed demon. That guy probably has a desk job, answering phone calls, and doesn't open his eyes to the mysteries of the world. Doesn't realize that evilness is all we have of this world.

"Well, your eyes look distant. You were starting to have a panic attack in there and as soon as you came out here, you visibly relaxed. Is it the boys?" She asks and a small smile slips on my face before shaking my head.

"No. They're fine. Nothing's wrong." I say, making it sound convincing from years of practice. Ellen looks at me before coming to a conclusion and pursing her lips.

"Okay. Fine, you don't want to talk about it. So how about you tell me how you met the boys?" She asks but it sounds more as a command. I shrug and look back down to my grey Vans covered shoes before replying.

"Dean and I were both in comas. We were spirit-type-things and we became allies. He told me how him and his brother hunts ghosts and shit and I thought that was a bad-ass job. So I told him that and he said he'll teach me how to and we'll become a happy little hunting family." I say and Ellen looks at me stunned, probably not expecting that answer. We talks about little nothing for a while before she offers to help me with training sometime.

"No. I've got some training." I mutter, not convincingly at all. Truth is, I like Ellen and I'm afraid if I try to train again, I'll beat the shit out of her because of that voice in my head.

"Sure, but not enough. This isn't a game, you don't come back. You die at the first wrong move." She says slightly harsh, but it gets the point across.

"Fine. But if I wound you, don't blame me." I say seriously but she laughs nonetheless, patting me on the back.

"I like ya, kid." She says and I start to feel as if I'm slightly wanted.


	5. Why Not?

"Is it happening again?" Ellen pants, watching as I pop my neck. We've been throwing kicks and punches at each other for a while. Right before we started though, I told her about what happened with Dean and the voice. She looked slightly shocked but shook her head and told me if I didn't punch her right now she would've shot me. So I considered it then clenched my fists and kept my arm and wrist level as I hit Ellen in the gut. She and I quickly got into it then. She's checked up on me a few times though to make sure I'm not about to kill her from the voice or something. But, I haven't heard anything.

"No. I'm fine. Kind of. Dammit, you kick hard." I pant back while holding my throbbing stomach. She's taken me down four times, and I took her down this last time. It took a lot of my energy and focus to do so, but the rush of not failing was definitely worth it.

"Good. That's good. We- uh- we should head in-" She takes another deep before doubling over, trying to catch her breath. I wipe the sweat off of my face and walk slowly over to her before bending down, still trying to catch my breath.

"Jesus Christ. I feel like I'm sixty." I mutter and Ellen gives a short laugh before patting my back, a drop of sweat from her face falling onto the gravel.

"Yeah, well I feel like I'm ninety-six." She mutters and that's when we lose it. A laugh bursts out of me and I suddenly feel like I just want to laugh for the rest of my life because I'm not focusing on the bad right now. I'm focusing on my bouncing stomach and my short, loud breaths as I laugh about a small joke with a random woman I met with almost two complete strangers that I left the hospital with. But, it's bittersweet because I know the last time I did this was with my brother. Four years ago. This is such a foreign concept that I'm starting to wonder if my lack of air while laughing is regular. But, it cuts off as Sam and Dean walk out the door, heading towards the car.

"We got a hunt. You coming?" Dean asks and Ellen answers for me before I can.

"No. Jo and I will train her the rest of the way. Lot of potential with this one." She says and I shift uncomfortable at the compliment. Sam stares at me and opens the passenger door before speaking.

"Be careful. Jo has our numbers so call if you need anything. We'll be back shortly." Sam says, climbing into the van along with Dean. I smile at him and nod before Dean shares a look with Sam, sighing, and sparing us one last glance and reversing out of the parking lot, going to wherever their hunt is. We stare after the van for a few seconds until Ellen pats my back and we both limp into the roadhouse.

"Wait. So the first time you met Sam officially, you met a demon and you still went with them?" Jo asks as she puts down her lemonade. We just got back from gun training and I was telling them about how the boys and I met. I take a drink of the water bottle Ellen handed me earlier and nod.

"Why?" Ellen asks and I cast my eyes up to the ceiling for a few moments, thinking of a good enough answer.

"Why not?" I ask softly and she gives a breathy laugh, almost as if she is thinking my answer over, letting it sink in. Jo shakes her head and finishes off her drink before slapping her hand on the bar and pushing back the seat, standing up to wash her cup.

"That's a pretty good answer, I suppose." She mutters and I shrug, making sure I don't finish my soda as Jo is cleaning her cup so she won't feel complied to wash mine too. She finishes washing the dish and puts it on the towel next to her for it to dry.

"So what's up with your family? Where are they?" Ash suddenly asks from his laptop he brought out here a few minutes ago. I go tense and look down at my feet.

"Probably in Missouri still. That reminds me, could I call my uncle?" I say, forgetting to tell my uncle that I'm alright and to not send my cousins to find me. Ellen nods and hands me a flip phone as Ash suddenly quickly looks back to his laptop and taps faster on the keyboard. I dial the number I've saved in my brain for a while and waits for a few seconds before he answers.

"Hello, Jim's whorehouse. You got the dough, we got the ho." He picks up and I smile at his usual answer. It's always a different saying though. Once he even went 'Pizza hut. Buy the pizza or you get cut.'

"I have like three quarters. Will that get me the one who dresses like a bunny?" I ask and I hear a loud intake of breath before his surprised voice comes through the speaker again.

"Samantha?! You're awake?" He yells and I hear loud voice in the background asking about me. Damn, this has never happened before. The only family members that really talk to me are my uncle and his, kind of annoying, daughter.

"Yeah. Have been for like three days now, I think. But, listen. I'm not at the hospital, so don't come."

"What? Where are you?" He asks hurriedly then shushes whoever is in the room with him.

"I'm at a roadhouse somewhere. I'm with these two brothers I met at the hospital. I'm staying with them for a little bit. Don't worry, I've done background checks. The whole nine. They're clean." I lie.

"We can come pick you up righ-" He starts arguing but I quickly interrupt him.

"No. If I go back, I'll end up dead. I can't go back to that house." I say, thanking whatever shitty god is out there that my voice didn't crack.

"You'll stay here. We're all worried. We'll make sure you'll be okay." He argues again but I can tell he's giving in by the tone of his voice. The hardness is gone, now he sounds like he's more of pleading with me to come back.

"I'm safe here. I'll text you weekly, telling you I'm alright." I promise and there's a resigned sigh before he mutters to someone in the background.

"The second that a week passes by and there is no text, I'm coming to get you." He says and I agree, watching as Ash sends the others a look and disappears back into his cave.

"I'll talk to you later. I'm going to doze off, I've had a long day." I say telling the truth about the long day. I've learned about shooting guns, self-defense, and I even drove Ellen's truck down a back road for a few minutes, with Jo in the car of course. Jo and Ellen are quickly becoming the mother figure and sister figure that I've missed this whole time. Which means I'm getting attached, which means when they leave it's going to hurt. A lot. My uncle says his goodbyes and we hang up. I hand Ellen the phone back and nod at her as she sends me a look to make sure everything's alright. I go to get up and clean the dishes but instantly stop as my head bursts with pain. I groan and place my fingers on the top of my nose, wishing that this action would help.

"Are you okay?" Ellen asks as I groan again. I go to talk but then a firework bursts in my brain and I scream, falling out of the chair on to my, already bruised ribs, this is the worst one yet. I hear yells from the others in the room and even Ash coming out of his cave before it finally starts.

_I feel gravel crunch underneath me and the disturbing smell of animal poop reaches my nostrils. I look down and _Holy shit! When was I so tall?!_ I'm walking on a side road and as my head turns to the side, I see Dean is with me. _

_"__I mean this "strong silent" thing of yours, its crap." I say, almost defensively. Apparently Dean and whoever's mind I'm in,_ Sam's?, _are getting into an argument._

_"__Oh, god." Dean grumbles and my eyes roll, Sam's thoughts rolling through my head. _Dammit, Dean! Talk.

_"__I'm over it. This isn't just anyone we're talking about, this is Dad. I know how you felt about the man." I argue back and I feel my subconscious submerge into a bucket of sadness and guilt. _

_"__You know what, back off, all right? Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want me to." Dean argues back and Sam's thoughts rush into my brain again. _God damned, stubborn asshole. You decide to share with a young girl about our profession but you won't share one thought about dad with me?!

_"__No, no, no, that's not what this is about, Dean. I don't care how you deal with this. But you have to deal with it, man. Listen, I'm your brother, all right? I just want to make sure you're okay." I reply back and stumble as I almost trip over a rock on the side of the road. _

That vision ends but I'm quickly pulled into a completely different one, this one more painful, so painful that I'm sure my voice will be hoarse by the screams ripping through my throat.

_I feel the cement under my feet as I stand at the edge of a tent dressed as a clown, waving to a young girl. _What the fu- _My own body starts to wonder when the mind I'm in interrupts with his own thoughts. _

Those god-damned hunters. Just what I needed. At least they're not smart enough to realize that I'm not actually blind. _As the young girl smiles back at me and goes to tell her parents about me, I vanish. _

"She just collapsed. She's screaming, okay hold on." I hear a slightly familiar voice say then someone lay a hand on my shoulder.

"She's stopped. I'm putting you on speaker." Ellen says and the next moment my shoulder is left cold and I hear the voice of Sam Winchester through the phone.

"Samantha?" He asks and I can tell I interrupted something, probably him and Dean walking on the side of the road, based on my vision thing.

"Why are you walking instead of driving?" I ask, not realizing that I actually spoke my thoughts aloud. It's silent for a few moments before Dean's voice fills the room.

"Did you just have an episode?" He asks and I gulp, holding my head in my hands from the pain of it still throbbing.

"Kind of. You're on a hunt, right? Like a killer clown?" I ask, remembering when Jo told me earlier about how she told the boys about that case while Ellen and I were having fun harming each other.

"Yeah. Why?" Dean asks, suspiciously.

"In the episode," I say, using Dean's word choices, "I saw through Sam's eyes and you guys were arguing then it transitioned into the clown guy. Dean, it's the blind guy apparently. He was thinking about how stupid you both were for not realizing he's not blind." I say hurriedly and I can practically feel the concern and curiousness from Jo and Ellen. I hear mumbling from the phone before they come back on the phone.

"Thanks, Samantha. You okay now?" Dean asks and I nod before remembering he can't see me, so I vocalize my nod.

"Alright. So we'll gank blindy and we'll be back tomorrow." Dean says and I smile before saying my goodbyes, still cradling my head.


	6. Sam-O

**Sorry, this chapter is short. I might not be able to update this, this weekend because my sister is coming over. (FINALLY) So, I just quickly typed up a chapter. We know some more about Samantha in this chapter though! I'm excited to write the next episode and how she affects the storyline. Of course, she will change a lot of things, so everything won't go to point like in the episodes. Anyways, HOLY CHUCK! OVER TWENTY FOLLOWERS! THIS IS AMAZING. Let me know if I can do anything better or if you have any ideas! (:**

The door opens in my temporary room and Ellen pops her head in, looking at my wide-awake face. Last night after my 'episode' I told the girls what happened and what it was before Jo helped me to one of the extra rooms they have for hunters who are hurt and need a place to stay or if someone is just too drunk to leave. I quickly fell asleep but woke up five hours later, so I've been awake for two hours.

"Dean and Sam just pulled up." She whispers and I feel a small bottle of happiness release in me to see the boys again. Even though we've barely even actually talked, while we're both human, I still feel sort of close to them. I quickly stand up and nod at Ellen before she walks back out the door. I take off my baggie T-shirt that my brother gave to me a few years back, and I grab the black hoodie and black dress pants from the green hospital bag Sam and I grabbed before we left. I shove the shirt back in the bag and quickly put on my grey vans before making sure the bed is made and walking out the door. I walk down the hallway and smile when I hear a quiet laugh from Sam and the unmistakable sound of Jo and Dean flirting.

Today is one of the good days. Which is unusual for me. Which is unusual for anyone who just had a failed suicide attempt. But, whatever happens, happens. I guess. I walk into the main area and see Jo and Dean sitting at the bar while Sam is speaking to Ellen over next to where the tables and booths are. Sam looks over at me when I enter and we lock eyes before he sends me a smile. I smile back and start walking over as they both take a seat at a table nearby. I sit across from Sam and place my bag under the seat.

"How are you?" Sam asks and I feel a small sense of relief that Sam isn't still being bitchy with me.

"I'm alright. How are you guys? How'd the hunt go?" I ask, intrigued to live a hunt through one of their stories.

"It was alright. You were right though, it was the blind guy. It almost didn't go good until I had to cut off the brass pipe from the organ instrument in there. It was a Rakshasa." He says and I think about what Ellen told me about them before, not finding it yet, I snap my fingers then point at Sam as I rely the information I just remembered.

"It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures. They appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited. They're killed by…a dagger made of brass?" I finish off, more as a question. Sam's head reels back slightly and looks at me impressed before nodding.

"Damn. You're going to be decent to have around." He says and I smile at him before Ash comes through the door and looks at the brothers exasperated, as if he was waiting for them to be here years ago.

"Where you guys been? Been waitin' for ya." He says, like I didn't tell him many times where they were.

"We were working a job, Ash. Clowns?" Sam says, more of a statement.

"Clowns? What the-" He starts saying but Dean quickly interrupts him, looking away from Jo.

"You got something for us, Ash?" He asks and Ash sets down a laptop on the table next to us. I turn in my chair and look at the exposed wire.

"Is that a homemade laptop?" I ask and Ash looks at me tiredly.

"I told you that the first time you asked." He says and I shake my head, confused.

"I've never even seen that before!" I say back and he takes a defensive stance.

"Yes you have! I was at the bar and you came in saying you needed to get away from the guns, and you saw the damn thing. Asked if it was homemade. I replied yes. Then, you just nodded and walked away." He demands and I send him a, not so, mean looking glare.

"I was asking a theoretical question, I wasn't expecting an answer." I say and Dean clears his throat sending both of us a look, but we both ignore it.

"Well I answered anyways! You were only a few inches away from me. You heard when I replied."

"I did not. Jo started to shoot the target again!" I yell back and suddenly I'm cast back when I was nine, my brother and I getting in fights for whether it was my turn to let the dogs out or not.

"Jo wasn't even the one shooting! You were. You were just ignoring me."

"I wasn't ignoring you, Ricky!" I say and it goes dead silent. You could hear the sound of Sam's hair growing.

"I mean Ash." I say and wince at how awkward I just made this.

"Is Ricky your brother?" Ash asks and I scratch the back of my head as Sam shifts in his chair.

"Yes. You do a background check?" I ask, already knowing the answer. Ash nods his head and Ellen sighs, probably expecting me to wreak havoc on him.

"Holy crap, dude. Can I see? I want to see what they have on me." I grumble and Ash looks at me surprised, probably expecting the same thing Ellen was. I really don't mind them knowing, I'd rather them ask me, but they're going to find out anyways.

"Yeah, after." He says and I shake my head, listening as Ash explains to the brothers how he set up the laptop thing to alert them whenever any omens show up. Dean and Sam impressed looks then Ash beckons me over as he pulls out his real laptop and shows me my own life.

"What the hell? I dropped out my freshman year, not seventh grade!" I say, pointing out the one of many flaws on my background. Dean looks at the laptop then back to me.

"You dropped out of school?" He asks gruffly and I nod my head, looking over my school grades.

"Yeah. I homeschooled myself. Still do, when I have nothing better to do." I mutter and he makes an impressed noise.

"Why doesn't that say deceased?" I ask, as I point to my grandfather's name. Ash looks over and back to me.

"Should it?" He asks and I nod, remembering one of the worst days of my life.

"Yeah. He killed himself. I-I saw it." I say and take a deep breathe, making sure I don't cry, again.

"You saw it?" Sam asks quietly and I nod my head, watching as Ash starts to change the information I just told him was wrong.

"Yeah. My aunt dropped me off at the mall to get a movie from blockbuster. I saw my grandmother walk into the store with her dick boyfriend and then I heard the most awful sound of defeat." I shiver at the memory of that god-awful sound. "It was a mix of a sob and a small scream. I looked over and saw him place a gun in his mouth. You know what happened next." I say, sniffling as moisture washes my eyes.

"The worst thing is that we all focus on that moment, on that day. No one focuses on how he bought my two older siblings a whole Christmas after my mom left their father and she had no money. Or when I stopped breathing and he rushed me to the hospital, paying all of the bills. No, we all focus on when his weakness took over." I say and a hand lands on my shoulder, causing me to almost flinch away.

"I'm so sorry, Samantha." Sam says and I shrug my shoulders.

"Worse things happen every day. I'm fine, I've had worse happen." I say, completely honest. Dean frowns and looks closer to something on the laptop.

"You were arrested?" He asks and if I'm not wrong, he's smiling slightly. What the hell kind of people am I with?

"Shit happens. People get bored. Said people sometimes steal cars and/or a puppy. But, those were the times I got caught." I say smugly and Dean laughs, he hits the table and almost doubles over from the laughter. Sam looks like he's about to scold me but a smile slips past, making it not so menacing anymore. Dean finally stops laughing and sighs before smiling at me.

"Alright. Let's head back to Bobby's." Sam sighs and I nod before getting up and grab my bag from under the chair. Ellen comes over and gives me a small hug, Jo following.

"You three come anytime, you hear? Stay in contact. Don't die." Ellen says and I smile before saying my goodbyes, promising to stop by soon.

"Bye, Ash. Thanks for hacking into my life to fix it." I say and he nods, running his fingers through his hair.

"Anytime, Sam-o. See you around." He says and I smile at the nickname before following the brothers out the door.


	7. Breaking Point

**This was.. this was a tough chapter to write. The end scene is one of the scenes in Supernatural that I hate to watch but I always do. It's one of the many scenes that causes me to sob each and every time. And, the story Samantha shares is similar to one of my own experiences, so that was also hard to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

Dean pulls the mini-van off of the exit and goes onto the side road, leading towards Bobby's.

"So, repeat those phrases back to us and what they mean." Dean says. The whole way back they boys were telling me code words they have for emergency situations. They told me that if I'm staying with them for a while, I'm going to need to know how to alert them if a cop is on my trail or someone is following me. So they kept on repeating the phrases and what they mean, until I remembered them. This is the first time I have to say them out loud though. I sigh quietly then start listing off what they told me.

"Poughkeepsie means to drop everything and run. Funky Town: there's a gun to my head. If we get separated, we go to the first motel in the phonebook. Five-O: I've been caught, get out of there. And if 'something is stuck to my shoe' it means I'm being followed." I reply without hesitation and the boys share surprised looks. Sam nods and leans to the right as Dean takes a sharp left turn.

"Okay, good. You have them, and hopefully you won't have to use it, but knowing us…" He drags on and I get the gist, nodding with him. It falls silent for a few more minutes until Sam speaks up again, looking down at his hands.

"I'm sorry. About your grandpa, ya'know." He mutters and I can tell he's uncomfortable talking about death. I shrug, think about how his father literally just died a day ago.

"It happened a long time ago. I'm fine. I'm sorry about John, he seemed like a decent guy." I say, knowing that I'm lying. From the time I saw him, he seemed like he was only concerned about himself and the job. But, the guy's dead and his sons are right here, I wouldn't dare say a mean thing about him. Sam's lip twitches and he looks out the window as Dean shifts uncomfortably before asking me a question I really don't want to answer.

"So, you said your parents are in jail. What were they like before?" He asks and I clear my throat before leaning against the door.

"Drunken assholes. We used to be close, when I was like in second grade. Then, we moved and… I don't know, I guess moving to the middle of nowhere and only seeing your parent's makes you realize how much shit actually goes on in your house." I explain shortly and they share a look before nodding, probably relating to me or something. It's quiet for the rest of the time before Dean pulls into Bobby's junkyard and jumps out of the mini-van like it was physically burning him.

I climb out behind Sam and we all walk into Bobby's house, not knocking. Which is probably why I get a fist to my left cheek. Again. My whole body swivels to the side from the force and Dean quickly pushes Bobby back, Sam standing in front of my body so I can't get hit again.

"Jesus, Bobby! It's us!" Dean yells, narrowly missing Bobby's fist. Bobby pauses and looks at us wide-eyed.

"Ya Idjits. You need to learn how to knock." Bobby huffs and sends me an apologetic smile. I sigh and work my jaw, wondering when my jaw is going to pop out of place again. My jaw has been out of place for years now after… anyways, Ellen's punch earlier popped it back into place, and I'm hoping that it won't happen again.

"You know, Bobby. Sometimes shooting before asking isn't always the best option." I say and he chuckles before walking past us to the fridge, grabbing three beers out.

"You okay?" Sam asks gently. I nod and blink slowly before casting my direction to the beers again. Sam meets my sight and looks to where I'm looking before showing understanding in his eyes. He goes to say something but I quickly stop him, shaking my head and telling him if he says anything I'll physically stuff ice into his jeans.

"We can put them away and drink soda or something." He offers but I still shake my head, the small voice in my head saying that whatever I say won't impact his actions because I'm just a nobody. He stares at me for awhile before nodding and walking towards Dean and Bobby, who have opened their beers and are talking quietly about the hunt they just finished. Suddenly Dean stands up and tells us he's going to work on the car. Sam nods again and goes over to Bobby as I motion outside and walk out behind Dean, following him.

"Is this the car you got T-boned in?" I ask and he jumps slightly before looking towards me as I jog up to him.

"Yeah. Sam was driving at the time and the semi of a possessed guy rammed into us. I'm pretty sure Yellow-Eyes sent him because we had just ran into him before that. He was possessing my dad." Dean says and I gasp slightly, sad that one of his last memories of his dad was him being possessed.

"I'm sorry. What's up with Yellow eyes, though? Why are we hunting him specifically?" I ask, not knowing how bad the brother's sob story is. Dean slows down and stops completely a few feet away from the flawed car, looking me in the eyes.

"He killed our mom. And a lot of other people. And we think the visions and crap are related to him." He says before turning away from me and walking to the car, grabbing the toolbox from the hood. I walk slowly behind him, wondering what to say. What should I say? Eventually the silence overwhelms me as Dean is working on the hood of the car and I decide to bring up another part of my past.

"My brother totaled our truck once." I say and he looks at me with raised eyebrows before focusing back on the car, I take that as a sign to keep talking.

"He was like seventeen, so I was about twelve at the time. I didn't know until the day after it happened. It was after a party and his friend was driving, he was in the passenger seat. But, the next day after school, I'm sitting at the house waiting for my big brother to come home and watch a movie with me. Then, the home phone rings and I answer. My mom tells me he's in the hospital, in critical condition. She got the call around eleven p.m. and she didn't wake me or anything. No, her and my father went to the hospital leaving me alone.

"I guess his idiot friend didn't see the woods in front of them and he drove into a tree, the tree splitting the truck almost in half. It was worse on my brother's side. The assholes left my brother there. It was my brother's girlfriend who called the accident in because she lived on the road. He almost died. And I wouldn't have known until four in the afternoon. My god-damn best-friend was in critical condition and I didn't know the whole time I was in school. I remember calling everyone I knew asking for a ride to the hospital. But, they didn't care enough to give me a ride. So, I sat at the house alone for fourteen hours until my mom came home from work." I say and for the first time in a long time, I feel multiple tears streaming down my face. Dammit, I miss my brother.

Dean is sitting up against the car now, staring at me. I quickly wipe the tears away and watch as Dean comes over to me, patting my shoulder awkwardly.

"I have no right to cry though. He's still alive." I say and Dean sits on the tree stump next to me, forgetting about the car momentarily.

"No, you have every right to be upset. If I was in your place and Sam was in critical condition without me knowing...well, let's just say those people holding me back from him would be six-feet under." He says and gives me a one armed hug. I relax slightly and revel in the warmth of human-touch. He pulls back though and jumps back up, working on the car for a while in silence until Sam walks over. I walk away slightly, sensing this will be a serious moment. I glance at a red can and sit on the hood, watching the boys until Sam walks away. And, I see something I will always have in my mind. Dean breaks. But, if Dean breaks it won't be the only thing because he smashes the window and the trunk. And the whole time I'm staring at this tragedy. I'm watching him destroy his work and with each hit, I jump slightly. And, I know Dean has been through too much shit.

I don't notice that tears are streaming down my face but I notice how my chest aches with heartbreak. I notice how Sam stops at the doorway to Bobby's and stares at Dean, a few tears running down his face. I notice how I see Bobby's figure in the window stops and stares. I don't notice how Sam looks at me begging for me to stop Dean. I don't notice how Bobby throws a mug against the wall. I don't even notice how the voice in my head is screaming at me to do something, that this is my fault. This isn't beautiful. This isn't something you can romanticize. This is pure anguish. This is pure heartbreaking. Because today, the strongest man I've ever met, has broken


	8. The Full Reason

"He's okay." I mutter to Sam as I walk back into the kitchen. After Dean's meltdown, he came back in the house and drank himself to sleep. He did it in his room though so none of us have talked to him. I just got back from checking up on him, and I found that he was passed out on his stomach with a gallery of beer bottles around him. Bobby looks up from his desk and nods, his lips turning into a small frown.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks and I look at him weirdly before sitting in the chair across from him.

"I'm fine. Why?" I ask and he glances at Bobby before leaning back in his chair and looking at me.

"We saw you crying. I mean, before… it happened." He says and I make a 'O' with my mouth, remembering when I shared some more about me with Dean. I shake my head and glance at the staring Bobby.

"Oh, I was just telling him a story. My brother totaled a car once, and I was just telling him about that." I explain and he nods his head slowly. It's quiet for a few seconds until Bobby shares another look with Sam and walks over to him, handing him a few papers. Sam thanks him and looks over the papers for a few moments until he meets my eyes.

"I asked Bobby to get some worksheets for you." He says and I quickly feel my chest tighten. _I can't do this with them. This was supposed to be a new beginning. _I shake my head quickly and wince as my breath catches slightly.

"No, I-I got stuff to do." I say and start getting up before Sam stops me.

"C'mon. School is important, you're going to wish you tried harder when you're older." He says and I shake my head again, holding my tongue back from yelling at him. He places the god-awful algebra sheets on the table and stands up along with me.

"Why not?" He asks gently and when I just reply with a short 'because', he says it more forcefully.

"Because!" I reply again, my voice going slightly higher, Bobby starts getting up to and Sam asks me why again, while Bobby's telling us to stay quiet in the background.

"Because, Sam. Just leave it alone, I'll read something later." I promise and he asks why once more, pushing me overboard.

"Because, I'm too damn stupid to even do it!" I yell and Sam pauses, looking at me surprised. He takes a step forward and I take one back, holding my hands up. I don't want to be touched, I don't want to be told I am stupid, I don't want pity, I just want someone to love me! Love me like a sister or like a daughter! As a friend, as anything! But, I won't get it. Because I don't deserve it. Because I'm too stupid, too fat, too mean, too…evil. Everyone, no matter what they say, wants love.

"No, you're not. Why would you say that?" Sam asks and this time he keeps his distance, along with Bobby.

"Because it's true, Sam! I'll never get anywhere in life. Why do you think I'm letting you guys teach me how to hunt! It doesn't matter if you know algebra or not. All you need is good survival skills and planning skills." I argue and he looks down as Bobby gets a look in his eyes. _Understanding? Sympathy? _

"Who told you that?" He asks and I feel my nerves fill with ice. _He doesn't know. He doesn't understand I deserved it. _

"N-nobody." I stutter, still the one to pick up my parents messes even when they're not around. Bobby shakes his head and steps up a foot closer to me, but I don't move away this time.

"That's not true. You don't just get these thoughts for no reason. It's always something. A teacher told you this, a friend, a sibling. But, it probably wasn't any of those. Tell me some more of your parents, Sammie. Because, each time you bring them up you get tense and you try not to talk bad about them. But when you do, you stutter and you cringe each time. So, tell me, what did they do?" He asks and Sam gapes at Bobby while I do everything in my power not to let myself cry. _They're good people. They have a reason. I deserved it. _

"They did what was right." Bobby shakes his head and steps up again.

"No. Whatever they did, wasn't right. Tell me about them." He says and my eyes squint, ready to lay it on him.

"Yeah, they've called me stupid a few times. But, they're right, I've never been smart." I say. Bobby huffs out a breath, looking down to the ground. Sam gapes at me and looks up to the ceiling, gulping. I didn't want this to happen. I wanted to just stay with the brothers for a few weeks then eventually branch out on my own on hunts. I wanted to be on my own and not worry about pleasing anyone or looking out for anyone else.

"No, it's not true, Samantha. That's not right to say, ever. Don't listen to them, they're your parents, they should protect you from the evil of the world. Not be the ones who you need to be protected from." Bobby says and he comes closer, bringing me into a hug. My jaw trembles with emotion and I step back quickly, not letting the hug last long.

"No, no. They- They were right to say that." I stutter and Sam shakes his head, looking down at me. Bobby's shoulders fall and I can't help but feel he's been where I've been. The lack of family pictures, the understanding, the need to make me realize that my parents aren't right. He's been where I've been.

"No, they are not, Samantha. I saw you in the hospital, using your own knowledge to appear and talk to Dean and I, you remember the important things we tell. You even calculated the miles to Ellen's. Your parents had problems, they couldn't see something wonderful if it hit them in the face." Sam says and I find myself embraced in his hug. He's holding me around my shoulders, just like my brother did. And for a few moments, I can even pretend this is my brother. They look alike. It's not too hard to pretend. But, soon I pull back as a yawn escaped my gaping mouth. And, I realize that Sam isn't my brother. I don't even know if my actual brother is still my brother. Because, we haven't talked in months. I've been piling all the other shit on top of that, so I can maybe forget that the last time I actually saw my real brother, the brother that would cuddle with me when I got scared or the brother that would save up his money to buy me movies or games, was over three years ago.

"You okay?" Sam asks gently, bringing my out of my thoughts. He's bending down slightly and looking down into my eyes, a concerned expression in his eyes.

"Fine, just thinking." I say before yawning again and glancing around the room, "I'm actually going to go hit the couch now, I'm tired." I say and we all say awkward goodnights before I lay down on the couch and fall asleep.

"Her parents said that?" I hear the harsh whisper of Dean reverberate throughout the living room. I keep my eyes closed, pretending to still be asleep so I can listen to the conversation.

"Yeah. Pretty messed up, right? She's like seventeen… I mean dad was hard on us but he never called us those kind of names." Sam mutters and I almost laugh at Sam calling me seventeen. I always thought I had a baby face, what with chubby cheeks and all, but everyone has always assumed I'm at least two years older than I really am. It's probably because I've always been more mature. My cousins and I could hold an intelligent conversation about the news or sometimes even politics since they were going to school to be lawyers. Even my sister would think I was turning sixteen on my birthday when I was actually turning fourteen. I've always took pride in being more mature though, I would rather be worrying about what's going on in the world and how it will affect us then what color eye-shadow matches my shirt.

When I was thirteen, I went through a year of wearing make-up but I quickly realized nobody liked me with or without it and putting products on my face took more of the time from time I could be using to read a good book.

"She's only fifteen." Is the only thing Dean replies. At least Dean is awake though and he's talking again. I was worried he might get alcohol poisoning or some shit. But, I guess he's fine miraculously.

Sam just grumbles in response to Dean and that's when I decide to fake a tired mumble and flip over onto my other side, facing the boys. I pop my green eyes open and blink a few times, feeling my eyes burn with the dryness.

"Morning." I mutter and Dean smiles before echoing my statement. I reach towards my hospital bag under the couch and grabbing the small bottle of eye drops, opening it and putting a few drops in my eyes.

"What's up with that?" Dean asks and I blink a few times, putting the bottle back into the bag and shoving it under the couch before replying.

"I use to have contacts because I had a weak eye but I worked on reading with that one eye and it got stronger. But, after wearing contacts for five years it dried out my eyes so I have to put drops in each morning." I explain and Sam looks over at me with raised eyebrows.

"You fixed a weak eye?" He asks and I nod before he makes a sound sounding like 'Wow.'

It's silent for a few seconds before Dean speaks again.

"It'll be probably about a week before Baby is fixed up completely. In the meantime, we'll look for jobs and go over the information you need with you." I nod and grab my bag again, wondering why I didn't leave it out when I knew I had to change, and walk into the nearest bathroom. I take off my black hoodie and matching pants before lumbering on a black tank-top, a red flannel shirt, and dark jeans. I pick the hoodie and pants up off the floor and stuff it back in the bag before walking back out the door, hearing the grumbling voices of Sam, Dean, and now Bobby.

"If she doesn't want to, she doesn't want to. Don't force her. You're just going to make her run away in the middle of the night." Bobby says and I can tell they're talking about me because... seriously I haven't seen another person with a vagina in this area the whole week I've been here.

"Okay, Bobby. We'll just make a list of monsters and she has to write down everything she knows about them." Sam says and I take the opportunity to place my bag under the couch and walk into the kitchen. They all look towards me and I hesitate before walking over to the overhead cabinets, turning towards Bobby.

"Can I get some coffee?" I ask gently, gesturing towards the already made coffee in the maker. He nods and I grab a brown mug from the cabinet, filling the cup and already taking a drink of the bitter drink. I wince slightly at the taste but continue drinking it as I sit across from Dean at the dinner table. It's silent for exactly six minutes, I may or may not count whenever it's awkward, until Dean stares at me thoughtfully.

"What's the full reason for your attempted suicide?" He asks. Sam sends him a look and Bobby just glances at me, waiting for an answer too.

"I told you the reason." I say pathetically.

"No, you told us a quarter of the reason. You don't just take a bottle of pills because someone called you crazy, there's a bigger picture." Sam scolds him again but Bobby interrupts this time.

"I kinda want to know too. I don't want to accidently say the wrong thing and find you an hour later swallowing pills." Bobby says and I give a bitter laugh before deciding to tell them. Somewhere in the back of my mind, the old me who laughed at the word penis is screaming, _Fuck it. YOLO. _

"Should I start where the downfall began?" I ask quietly and there's a shocked silence for a few moments. The silence that your ears ring and you're begging for someone to make a noise, just to stop the mind-numbing silence. Thankfully, my wish comes true and Dean nods before grabbing the boys some more black coffee and sitting back across from me as I start talking, the three of them listening intently.

"My big brother was my best friend. We'd share secrets, save up our money to buy each other crap, he'd comfort me when I was in distress, he'd even put up with the same movie playing every single night. I'm not kidding, I don't remember a night where I didn't wake up to the sound of The War Of The Worlds noises playing from the TV. That was from the time I was five to nine. Then, he changed. Got into drinking and weed. Weed turned to pill. Pills turned to heroin. We never talked, he never came home, I was left alone at the house.

"Then, we moved. I lost those two friends I had, my brother, my sister and her boyfriend stayed in town. The school I went to was hell. That's when I started getting depressed and getting anxiety. I wouldn't get out of bed, barely ate, never talked, I had no hope. I dropped out of school after three years of abuse from teachers and other students. I thought it might get better, until I realized I would always be at my house with my parents. If anything, it got worse. I was in constant fear. Fear of being hit, again, fear of one of my parents killing themselves, fear of never getting to leave the house, fear of _leaving_ the house. They were always drunk, could barely keep their eyes open. I had to put them to bed, clean up their bodily fluids, take care of the pets, I pretty much did everything except get a job. I would've if I was legal age.

"But, my middle sister moved in. I was happy, I laughed, I gained some weight after I lost a hundred pounds, got away from my parents." I say, and my leg is bouncing so quickly off of the floor I'm worried it might fall off. I swallow the lump in my throat and continue, staring down at my empty coffee mug.

"Then, my brother was arrested. My oldest sister tried killing herself, and a day after that my middle sister moved out. My dog died, we had no money, my parents wouldn't even talk to me, I had nobody. I was nobody. I knew if I was gone nobody would care. So I took a few bottles of random pills, praying to god it worked. And… I'm not sure how I got in the hospital." I say, speaking the truth for the first time. Ready to get screamed at, to get thrown out. God knows I deserve it.


	9. Chapter 9

**30 followers and 21 favorites? Thanks so much guys. This is amazing. I love you all! I reached 20,000 words! YAY! Keep reading and please tell me what you want to me to do or fix. I keep on forgetting to do this. I do not own Supernatural, any songs/bands/celebrities I might mention, or shows I mention either. I only own my OC'S and some of the storyline I make up. **

"What do you mean you don't know how you got to the hospital?" Dean asks and I look up, meeting his eyes. I don't reply immediately, thinking bitterly that I share my sob story with him and this is the only thing he comments on. I shouldn't expect anything more, yet I always do. I always expect them to help me, to show me they care, to hug me, or even to stick around, but I those two times I actually shared my story with people I didn't get those. Because I got anger and doubt from my 'best friend' and 'yeah, but I've been through worse' by my sister. I shouldn't be surprised, but I still am as Dean asks me again, louder.

"I don't know." I whisper and Dean huffs before wiping his worn hand over his tired face. Bobby shifts in his chair and looks at me in the eyes.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asks and I almost roll my eyes but realize that Dean might flip the table so I sigh and look at the puppyish Sam as I answer, scared to look into Dean's rage filled eyes. I know I shouldn't have lied about driving myself but I still didn't know enough about this fucked-up 'family'.

"I mean I don't know. I took pills, was waiting to fucking die, and then woke up as a ghost, being led by some little girl." I say breathing heavily. I just wish I never even fucking met Dean. I wish I didn't have my eyes opened to the demons and shape shifters and shit in this world. I wish I didn't meet the drunk but Bobby Singer or the sometimes hot-headed Sam Winchester. I wish I didn't fucking wake up in the stupid god-damned hospital. I wish I was dead.

But, I know about the monsters. I've met the brave man named Dean, I've met the Generous Bobby Singer, and I've met the protective Sam Winchester. I woke up in the hospital. I'm alive. So I have to wake up each morning, I have to put a damn smile on my face, and I have to make this worthless excuse of a life mean something. I have to fight through this. I have to live until I get a half-way honorable death, fighting some evil son of a bitch so I can save someone else's life.

"So you lied." Dean states, his head going back slightly. I roll my eyes this time and look at Dean infuriated.

"I barely knew you. I still barely know you. I'm sorry that I lied about one small detail that I don't know the answer to." I say with an angry bite in my tone. He glares at me but surprisingly takes a deep breath before looking back down to the table.

"Whatever. I'm going to go work on the car." He grumbles and I've finally had enough of his 'No sentimental' shit. He scoots the chair away and starts going towards the door before I finally say something though, fighting the words through my clenched teeth.

"You're welcome for sharing my sob story with your bitchy ass self." Bobby laughs loudly but Dean just rolls his eyes and walks out the door, grumbling under his breath. This is going to be a long, long week.

###

The week was long. Full of awkward 'I know your sob story but I'm going to talk about everything except that' conversations. Weather, cereal, lore, rugs, tornadoes, even the quality of taco bell's meat. Those are the types of conversations that happened between us. But, eventually the Impala was fixed and Sam and I found a job. So, I worked over the information about monsters and self-defense before we were on the road.

###

Dean was happy. Too happy. The kind if happy that is probably forced and 98% reckless. It could be that the Impala is fixed. It doesn't even look like it was totaled. And, apparently Sam has the same thoughts as me because now he's teasing Dean about 'letting the two get a room.' To which Dean just replies by consoling his 'baby.' I smile and look out the window, seeing the lake in view. In my hometown the lake was everywhere, but it was pretty much black and always had some kind of disease contaminating it. The boys talk about the case shortly then Dean turns the music back up and the conversation is put to a halt. I watch the sailboats on the lake as we pass by them and hope to myself that Dean isn't so consumed in trying to make himself so happy, he gets reckless.

###

"Alright. We're going to go check out the body and you're going to stay here, going over the information and looking for anything that might connect with a monster." Dean says a few minutes after walking into the motel room. I'm sitting at the desk, my back to the door, which is one of my pet-peeves. So I turned the chair towards the two beds, watching the boys get ready to play doctor or something.

"Alright. But, what if a demon comes in here and possess me and like makes me lick a toilet seat or something?" I ask, smiling as Sam chuckles, straightening his tie that Dean tied for him. Dean sighs and looks at me, slipping his dark jacket on.

"We've been over this. There's salt at the door, guns and knives are in the small bag under my bed, and holy water is in that bottle right next to you." Dean says and I look over at the cheap bottle on top of the lore books.  
"And, why would a demon make you lick a motel toilet?" He asks, looking at me quizzically. Sam looks at me the same way and I give them a 'you fucking serious?' look.

"Demons are out to get me with those crabs." I say and Dean licks his lips before bursting out laughing, his green eyes brightening as he sits on the bed and rests his head on top of his hands, still laughing. Sam quirks a smile and chuckles some too, shaking his head. After a few seconds full of giggles, Dean straightens back up and makes sure both of them look presentable before grabbing their weapons and walking towards the door, stopping right in front of it.

"Fix the salt after we leave. Don't let anyone in unless it's us. If it is us, we'll call you while we're on the road. Don't leave the damn room and answer the phone when we call. Be safe, we'll be back shortly." Dean says and I stand up, fixing my posture like a soldier.

"Yes sir!" I yell and salute, almost cracking my stone face when a smile tries to slip through. They both roll their eyes and smile before walking out the door, locking it behind them. I twiddle the blue pen in my hands for a few more seconds until slowly getting up and fixing the salt line with my feet. The salt moves stubbornly into a line and I bend down, groaning as my knees pop, making sure there are no breaks in the line. There aren't any. I sigh and jump back up, frowning slightly as I hear the roar of the impala dim off into the distance.

Yet again, it's silent. And I start to feel the darkness wash into my brain until I quickly shuffle my feet over to the junk TV, turning it on. It blurs for a few seconds until a game show starts. Better than nothing, I suppose. So, I go back to the bed and pick the one sheet of paper off the bed, reading over the news article.

_Two missing girls from different states, have both been found dead._ _Christina Flanigan, the first victim and Scarlett volifan have both been identified at the crime scenes. Both girls were found be-headed. Local police have no further information to give us. _

_###_

_Cattle mutilations? _

_This past month there have been in increase in cows dying in mysterious ways. Some say the cows were left in the heat too long while others fear that we have Satanists roaming this town…_

###

The articles go on about random, unimportant news. I lay the paper back down and quickly grab the blue pen, writing down the important points in the article.

_Be-headed_

_Female_

_Cattle mutilations_

_Not local_

I look back to my list of monsters I made on a yellow-lined paper and read it over, checking the characteristics and how to gank them._ Beheading…Vampire. But, isn't cattle mutilations more of werewolf?_ _Could both of these be in the same town? Killing at the same time?_ I guess it's possible.

I hurriedly reach into my pocket and open my flip phone, dialing Sam's phone. I put it to my ear and stare down at the green blankets as I listen to the monotone ringing nose before Sam's voice answers.

"What's wrong?" He asks and I hear a murmur in the background. I smile at his worried voice and blink, looking back to the paper.

"I'm thinking the victims might be a vampire. But, then the cattle points to werewolf, so…" I answer instead, not replying to his other worrying. There's a sigh and I hear Sam move the phone, probably telling Dean.

"Alright. We're going to check the body now, we just got done interviewing the sheriff. We'll see what it points to." He says and I nod before voicing my gesture. We both hang up and I place my phone back on the bed-side table. The cheerful voice of some contestant reaches my ears from the TV and I roll my eyes. _I wonder if any Full House is on. Full house is good._ I reach over and grab the small remote next to my phone, switching it to the family channel.

_"__How rude!" _Stef's voice rings through and a grin forms on my tired face. I haven't seen this show in a while. I would always watch this show late at night with my dogs. It would make me feel like I was part of that family for a while, only worrying about who's dating who, when Michelle would rebel, or what food we should buy from the store. But, once my dad would stumble out of his room and glare at me, I would remember I wasn't part of that family, and will never be.

I keep the show on and lay my head on the matching pillows, billowing my feet under the green comforter. The boys better let me help them kill this bitch or else I will be pissed. And when I get pissed, I…well…. I don't really do anything except scream inside my head. Sounds scary right? My eyes get heavier than usual and I actually start to think I'm going to take a nap…right before Dean opens the door, Sam behind him. Dean pauses in the doorway, looking from me to the TV back again.

"What are you doing?" He asks and I look at him with another 'seriously?' face.

"I'm watching Full House." I say and he gives me another look back.

"Why?"

"Because it's a good show."

"Not really. It's so fake and not even realistic."

"Is so. If you don't count that Michelle was probably a demon or something." I mutter and Sam laughs at our banter before turning off the TV, to which I complain loudly. They ignore it.

"The victims were vamps. So, it could be a wolf is killing them." Sam says and I nod, wincing as my stomach grumbles quietly.

"What if it's another hunter and the cows are just…dying?" I ask and Sam meets Dean eye before shrugging.

"It's not usual for coincidences to happen." Sam points out and I nod, right before Dean suggests we go out and eat.

###

"He's watching us." I mutter into my straw right before I take a drink of my soda. We're at a small bar somewhere in town, we've already ordered and almost finished our food. Dean got a bacon-burger, Sam and I both got chicken salads. Ever since Dean and Sam talked to the bartender, the black guy a few chairs away from us have been staring at us. Like not even subtly. This could possibly be our guy.

"I know. Follow our lead." Sam mutters back but I don't reply, not wanting to alert the guy that we're about to trap him. Dean smiles at the bartender once more than slowly starts to get up, groaning. He pats Sam's back and we both get up, following Dean out the door and to the back of the place. I roll my eyes when I don't hear the door close behind us, the guy following us obviously isn't the best spy or monster or whatever he is.

Dean goes around the corner and quickly pulls me next to him and Sam, peeking around the corner.

"It's one versus three. Samantha you get the machete and we're going to sneak up on him. Do not kill him yet, just put the machete right against his neck." Dean whispers and hands me the weapon, which looks like a huge meat knife, right as the guy stops at the other end. Dean quickly moves his head back and waits a few seconds before he taps me and we jog quietly over to him. He flips around once more, looking for us, and I slam him against the wall, putting the machete against his neck. He doesn't fight back though, he just puts his hands up.

"Smile." I hear Dean's cocky voice ask and I almost laugh at the command, wondering if he's about to shoot a picture or something weird like that.

"What?" He asks, though it seems like he's not actually that confused. This actually is pretty exciting. Until I die or something, but still, this is kind of an adrenaline rush.

"Show us those pearly whites." I say, going along with whatever Dean is getting to. He shifts slightly and I press the knife harder against him. He makes a noise and quickly talks again.

"Oh, for the love of - you want to stick that thing someplace else? I'm not a vampire." I frown slightly but don't look back, knowing that the worst thing to do is turn your back on an enemy. Or anyone for that matter. The guy is barely even sparing me a glance though, he's look back at the more menacing men behind me.

"Yeah, that's right. I heard you guys in there." He nods and I press it harder once more. This guy is really pissing me off. He just seems like an arrogant prick and he thinks he's so subtle. I just kind of want to slap him and tell him this is my first fucking hunt and I realized he was listening to us the moment we sat at the bar.

"What do you know about vampires?" Sam asks, voicing my thoughts.

"How to kill them. Now seriously, bro. That knife's making me itch." He says smoothly and I make an irritated noise.

"I'm not your bro. Just tell us what your business with us is." I growl out and he glances down at me finally, curiosity in his eyes.

"Why aren't you a youngling?" Dean huffs and gets his attention again, yelling at him the same question I asked earlier. The man in front of me shifts and slowly starts lifting his hand to his face. I instinctively press the knife harder so a small part of his dark skin breaks and a slow trickle of blood starts running down his chest. He quickly lifts his lips and talks again, making me decrease the pressure.

"See? Fangless. Happy?" He asks and I let up, stepping back once. "Now. Who the hell are you?"


	10. Gordon

"I don't like that guy." I say nonchalantly to Sam as we walk back from the bar to the motel room. Gordon and Dean wanted to 'celebrate' after they got the vamps at the pier. They made me stay behind. I'm not too heartbroken because from what I heard, Dean's kill was pretty nasty.

After a while of Gordon's creepy conversations, Sam and I both decided to leave. Gordon wasn't too fond of me. I'm, quote, 'too sarcastic and rude for his liking.' And, he wouldn't stop calling Sam, Sammy even when Sam clearly told Gordon that only Dean can call him that. After the third time, I finally told him to 'call him by Sam or I'll shove my cup so far up your ass, you'll be coughing up glass for weeks.' Dean didn't like that. The jackass suggested that I leave, so Sam, being Sam, decided to come with me. I now understand why Ellen warned us not to work a job with him when we were on the phone earlier.

"I like him just as much as you do." He mumbles back and I nod, looking around at the eerie surroundings. Something doesn't feel right. I go to say something but by the time I can find my voice, Sam has stopped at the doorstep. He must feel the same way as me about the surroundings because he looks around the parking lot too, evaluating, before quickly unlocking the door and walking inside.

"Kind of…spooky, right?" I examine, trying to keep the shakiness out of my voice. Sam nods his agreement and turns around right as another guy pops up, causing me to yell a curse. I feel another person come up behind me and I quickly spin around, choosing the fight mode rather than flight, and clock the guy right on the cheek. But, he barely even pauses. I take a deep breath, thinking about my next move as I hear Sam fighting the other guy. I recall my brothers voice in my head for a second, telling me how to do a half-way round house kick and I quickly spin on my left heel, bringing my right leg up and kicking the guy right behind the knee. This time he falls and I go to hit him again but he grabs my legs, taking my feet from under me. I plummet to the ground and crack my head on the floor. Blackness starts taking over my vision and my last thought is _Dean you better help Sam._

"Sam. Samantha." Sam's harsh whisper whips me awake. I groan at the sharp thudding in my head and slowly look up, taking in the dusty surroundings. I'm sitting a few feet across from Sam in a hard, wooden chair. I forgot to mention that there's a rope digging into my wrists, yeah, I'm tied to a chair.

"Yeah." I say and lick my lips once, wincing at the dryness. Sam is tied to a chair too, and his hands are tied from the back also. His hands are moving like he's trying to get free, but judging by all of the items on the table to side of us, which I might have to mention are ours, we're not getting away from here for a while.

"You okay? Your nose is bleeding." Sam observes and I instinctively try to wipe the blood away, but of course it's doesn't work out. Because I'm still tied to this stupid fucking chair.

"I'm fine. I just hit my head pretty hard. You okay? I heard you go down hard too." I say and Sam smiles slightly before tensing when a man walks in, but he's not the same guy from earlier. It's the-

"Hey, you're the bartender from earlier!" I say smiling slightly. I guess it makes sense, in the movies you're always captured by the guy you least expect. Like a bartender perhaps. He glares down at me and grabs my hair, in a messy bun, harshly. I grunt and meet his dark brown eyes, ignoring Sam's yell at him. I hear a hiss start, sounding a crazy cat with a lot of saliva in his mouth, and I see knife sharp teeth come out of the man's gums.

"Hey, you're a vampire!" I say, using the same false-cheerful tone from earlier. I would laugh at myself if I wasn't about to get my life sucked away from me. Literally. Okay, that was a great pun.

I accidently snort aloud at my own pun and the guy hisses again before lighter footsteps comes around the hallway and stopping right beside me.

"Stop scaring the young girl, Eli." A smooth woman's voice says before 'Eli' hisses once more and steps away, pushing my head back down, harshly again. I groan and move my neck from side to side, popping it. Eli's fans retract and he glares at Sam and me, stepping back towards Sam.

"Let us go." Sam's tough voice says, staring at the girl.

"My name's Lenore. I'm not going to hurt you. We just need to talk." She replies, pretty much ignoring Sam's command. I tug at the ropes once more and roll my eyes when they don't magically untie themselves.

"Talk? Yeah, okay, but I might have a tough time paying attention to much besides Eli's teeth right next to Samantha's throat." Sam grunts out and I smile at him being protective over me. Lenore glares over at Eli for a second before looking down at me, looking at the blood.

"He won't hurt you either. You have my word." I roll my eyes, watching Sam do the same thing.

"Alright, Chicka. The dick just made my possible concussion worse. You don't just go pulling peoples head and threatening people with teeth." I mutter and she laughs.

"I apologize for his hostility. We just don't like having hunters in our place."

"I don't really like being tied up in a vampire's place but I'm not the one who decided that." I say, finishing in sing-song. Sam stares at me with wide eyes, his hands moving again.

"We're not like the others. We don't kill humans, and we don't drink their blood. We haven't for a long time." She says, now looking at both of us. Sam's eyebrows raise and he gives the vamps a disbelieving look.

"What is this, some kind of joke?"

"Notice, you're still alive." She remarks, looking between both of us.

"Okay, say you're not drinking from the Kool-Aid. Shouldn't you be starving to death or something?" I ask, directing all three's attention from each other.

"We found other ways, cattle blood." She answers and I wince, disgusted out.

"Poor cows. So, you're the things responsible for the innocent cow mutilations." I say jokingly. Sam sends me a look to stop being lippy, but I ignore it.

"It's not ideal, in fact it's disgusting. But - it allows us to get by."

"Okay. But, why?" Sam asks, stopping the hand movements instead and focusing on the vamps.

"Survival. No deaths, no missing locals, no reason for people like you to come looking for people like us. We blend in. Our kind is practically extinct. Turns out we weren't quite as high up the food chain as we imagined." She explains and once again the angry vamp, Eli, glares at me. Harsher than before.

"Why are we explaining ourselves to this killer?" He asks. I roll my eyes and try to keep my mouth shut but it doesn't end up happening.

"Listen, buddy. He's not a killer, he's a hunter. There's a difference, asshole. So, if you don't shut your mouth, Sam and I'll teach you what a hunter does to monsters." I grumble and Sam smiles slightly but still glares at Eli.

"We choke on cow's blood so that none of you suffer. Tonight, you murdered Conrad and you celebrated." He retorts. I go to make another remark that might end up with him killing me but Lenore interrupts me.

"Eli, that's enough."

"Yeah, Eli, that's enough." Sam states. God damn, are we going to be going at it like this all day? Or night. Whatever it is. Where the hell is Dean? Oh right, he's with Pedo Gordon.

"What's done is done. We're leaving this town tonight." Lenore says, going back to the earlier conversation.

"Then why did you bring us here? Why are you even talking to us?" Sam asks.

"Believe me, I'd rather not. But I know your kind. Once you have the scent you'll keep tracking us. It doesn't matter where we go. Hunters will find us." She states. I don't blame her necessarily, she's afraid. Fear makes people do incredibly stupid stuff.

"So you're asking us not to follow you." Sam adds it together, looking at her in disbelief. She shakes her head and steps closer to Sam, almost making me panic.

"We have a right to live. We're not hurting anyone." She says, her voice almost going onto a screeching level. My head thumps again and I groan, screwing my eyes shut.

"Good god, seriously? I have a head-ache y'know." I mumble and drop my head again, wincing as each breath I take makes my head thump painfully. Oh my god, this is worse than one of those vision things. A searing pain rears up in my head and I groan loudly. I can hear the others still talking but I couldn't pay attention if I tried. Another wave of pain rolls in my head and I groan again.

"Sam. Sam. Something's wrong." I groan out and let out a pained cry. I hear rushed movements and Sam's voice ring through the room.

"Let me go. Something is wrong with her." He yells and I let out a pained scream at the pulsing pain. Then, it happens.

_"__The man with the yellow eyes."_

_"__He came to me. In my dream. He said I was special. He told me he's got big plans for me. Wait 'till you see what's in store, Andy, for both of us! See, he's the one who told me that ... I had a brother. A twin."_

_"__I see you. Bye-bye." Dean places the sniper rifle under his head and pulls the trigger, blood flying everywhere._

Someone is screaming. It's loud and painful and…it's me. The vamp, Eli, is right on front of me and…_are his?_ Yeah, his fangs are out.

"I swear to god. I will kill you if you touch her!" Sam's infuriated scream reaches my ears and I eventually find the will to close my mouth, cutting the scream off. I'm breathing heavily and after the pain starts going away, I let a small whimper out. I don't know what that was. It wasn't like the usual episodes…this was terrible. Dean…Dean killed himself.

"Are you okay?" Sam yells to me and I nod before saying a quiet yes. Lenore is placing a bag over Sam's head and my head is hanging, looking down at Eli's dirty shoes. I don't want to leave, I don't want to find out if that episode was real or not. I don't want to see Dean dead. I can't even get any words out. Maybe it's because I have a concussion, on my first hunt I got kidnapped by vampires, or because of the vision. Maybe I'm in shock.

Eli hastily places a bag over my head too and cuts the rope, leading me outside. I trip over my feet a few times, but otherwise the walk is not eventful. Once we get to the vehicle, Eli throws me in the trunk. I hear an oof and my body crashes into someone else.

"Sorry." I mutter to Sam and try to keep my breathing even as the car starts moving.

"You okay?" Sam asks me as we walk the final black to the motel. Eli stopped the car three blocks away so in case Dean was back at the motel, he didn't want to be killed for taking us. Those vamps are okay in my book, especially for not killing Sam or me. They didn't really harm me too bad either. So Sam decided to make sure the other hunters are going to step away from this hunt.

In the car earlier, I was pretty much going out of my head scared of what if Dean did just kill himself, but I quickly realized that the place that I, or the guy's mind I was in, was completely different then where we are now. And, I went over the vision again and I saw Sam laying on the ground unconscious. So, I may have seen the future or something. I'm not too sure, I'm going to talk to the boys. Whenever Mr. Creepy isn't around though.

"I'm fine. You?" I ask and Sam glances at me quickly before focusing on the room ahead of us. It's silent for a few seconds, the only sound is the patter of our stumbling footsteps. Sam doesn't answer the question and I can't help but wonder if he's actually okay. I mean the dude just lost his dad.

"So, uh, did you-" Sam stutters, looking down at his feet, "Did you get a vision or something?" He finally asks and I remain silent for a few seconds until I nod slowly.

"What was it?" He asks cautiously.

"Not too clear. Some guy was talking about yellow-eyes, then he said something like 'I see you, goodbye' to Dean and the next thing I know, Dean's blowing his brains out." I say carefully and Sam stops walking, grabbing my elbow so I stop right next to him.

"What? What does that mean?" He asks roughly, looking down into my eyes. His eyes are panicked and he keeps glancing towards the lit up motel room. I visibly gulp and try to avert my eyes to look anywhere but at Sam's eyes.

"I don't know. It seemed like this was the future though. Like you were there, but you were unconscious. And some guy also mentioned an Andy." I whisper brokenly. I mean, I've only met the guy two weeks ago, but we've been kidnapped together. I think that might make us a little close. Therefore I don't like seeing him sad or panicked. And, right now he's pretty much a mix of both.

"Look, we'll figure it out. We just need to talk to Dean and Gordon about the vamps. Okay? It's alright. We'll just work with it." I say comfortingly as his lip twitches and he hasn't talked for a few dozen seconds. He nods and starts walking back towards the room again without saying anything. I stay back for a few seconds, sighing and shaking my head before another wave of pain hits me. I wince as I look back to Sam, and see him opening the motel door._ Good to know that he wouldn't even notice if I was kidnapped again. _

And those are the bitter thoughts that made me so hated. Shaking my thoughts away, I slowly walk up to the parking lot as Sam and Dean come back out the door and start talking. Within minutes the yelling starts.

"Right, 'cause Gordon's such an old friend. You don't think I can see what this is?" Sam asks loudly and I can already tell this is going to be messy. Do these guys ever actually get along?

Dean gets a hard look in his eyes and he steps forward slightly. I have older siblings, I know when a fight is about to happen. And this is most definitely one.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks, though he already knows what Sam is implying. I step up a foot away from them and shake my head, hiding the wince this time.

"Sam, c'mon. Don't do this, let's just get out of the town, huh?" I ask, faking the cheerful tone. Dean glances at me and winces at my, probably, bloody or swollen face. Sam just ignores me and looks at Dean, accusingly.

"He's a substitute for Dad, isn't he? A poor one." I look up, annoyed at Sam's stupid words.

"Sam, you need to shut up."

"Shut up, Sam." Dean and I say at the same time. We share a glance and I give him an apologetic smile.

"He's not even close, Dean. Not on his best day." Sam's arm lift slightly, along with his voice. I rub my head, coming back with my hand dirty, and blow out an exhausted breath.

"C'mon. I'm tired and my body hurts. Can't this wait till…" I trail off, looking around the parking lot. Something is missing.

"You know what? I'm not even going to talk about this." Dean continues, unaware to my internal panic. Gordon's dumbass car is gone. How does that happen? How does someone just sneak out of a motel parking lot in a car?! I try to interrupt the brothers again but they of course don't listen. _Fuck it. _

I run into the motel room, looking around the motel room for the Impala keys but come up empty handed. Dammit. I know the idiot went to wipe out those vamps. He probably eavesdropped on the boys and decided to go against mine and Sam's wishes to go and kill them. Sam and I made a promise not to come for them. I'm not good at much but I am good at keeping a promise and I can't ruin that. I can't let this happen. I spin around in a circle and stop when something catches my eye on the coat hook behind the door. _Keys!_ I quickly grab them and run back out the door to see that they're still fighting. It looks like Sam got hit, and knowing how my sister and brother fought, he probably did get hit.

This time I don't even try to get their attention, I simply sprint to the Impala, insert the keys, put it in drive and spin out of the parking lot. Leaving Sam and Dean fighting at the crumby motel room.

"Gordon! Don't do this!" I scream as I pull up to a house. This looks like the place. I didn't know where I was going the whole way here and I was getting worried that I would have to turn around and face the infuriated Dean Winchester, until I saw taillights going over a bridge. So I went on a whim and decided to follow it. Believe it or not, it turned out to be Gordon.

I hurriedly open the car door, thanking heavens that I indeed did not wreck the car, and grab the gun I found under the seat. I know that this might not end the way I'm dreaming for it to happen, it might get bloody. And if he decides to try and kill me or something, I might have to shoot him or something. I'm still sketchy on these type of things. I guess I know what will happen when it happens. I just need to stop thinking.

"Get away from here, Samantha. This is the adult's job." He replies, grabbing a knife out of the trunk and a jar filled with…_blood?_

"Listen, asshole. These aren't the usual monsters. They're clean. They drink cattle blood." I say, my words almost slurring together because of the rushed tone and possibly because of the concussion too. Gordon rolls his eyes and slams the trunk, glaring over at me. My hands twitch on the gun, my palms sweating so much I have the urge to wipe them off. But, I can't because I have a handgun in my hands.

"You need to leave. I will retort to force." Gordon threats. I'm trying desperately to keep my breathing even but I'm facing a threat alone. A human threat. And I may have to shoot this human if he tries to kill me.

"Gordon. You touch these vampires and I will personally put a bullet in your leg. Please stop, these aren't bad people. They're good, they aren't killing anyone." I all but beg. My vision swims for a second and my feet take an uneven step for a second before I straighten. Gordon and I are only about three feet apart now.

"They are not clean! You do not know what these monsters are capable of!" He screams and I stumble over my footsteps backwards as he starts advancing on me. I pull back the slide and start to aim at him right as I feel a force crash into me. I almost crash to the ground but at the last second, a harsh grip is on my arm and I'm brought back up so quickly my head swims at the force of it being brought back up. A knife is at my throat but I don't notice because for the second time today, I'm knocked out.

A fist connects with my cheek and I let a whimper out. Everything is throbbing. I woke up in the same chair, tied to it again. Except this time, I'm actually in danger. For the first five minutes, nothing happened. I stared at the knocked out Lenore tied to the chair across from me. Then, I actually tried to talk. And I got hit. And each time after that, if I made a sound, I'd get a fist to the face, stomach, or a kick to the legs. And because of how snarky and stupid I am, I've talked many, many times. I'm bloody. I'm bruised. I'm scared of Dean being mad at me for stealing the Impala.

"Damn, that hurt!" I exclaim, sounding excited while I'm actually sobbing. Gordon's crazy eyes twitch and he grabs something off of the table, but I can't see what because I'm pretty sure if I turn my head I'll pass out. When his hand comes into my vision, my breath halts. It's the knife he was carrying earlier.

"You do not get to defend these monsters anymore!" He screams and brings the knife across my arm. A small scream comes out of my throat but it's covered by another sob. My head, chest, legs, arms, hands, stomach, and even my ass is aching. Everything hurts._ Is this really how I'm going to die? By the hands of a psychotic hunter_? Just as I'm about to tell him to kill me, a small, cracking voice interrupts me.

"Stop." Lenore begs, her head moving slightly. "Please stop." She says again. Gordon looks over his shoulder before quickly walking over to her. I take a shaky breath and wince as Gordon strikes Lenore across the face.

"Any last words?" He asks as he places the knife against Lenore's throat. It sounds like a bad movie line. Maybe I'm actually dead. Maybe those pills actually killed me and I'm in a bad action movie. Full of sadness and vampires and Impala's. I'm not in a movie though because one second I'm begging Gordon not to kill Lenore and the next second, Dean and Sam Winchester burst through the front door, possessing weapons.

**I know that Gordon took the keys in the original episode, but my OC effects the storyline. Haha. Anyways thanks for all the follows and favorites!**


	11. Like John Winchester

"Put the knife down, Gordon!" Sam yells as I take shaky breath, blood dripping from my nose, mouth, and cheeks. My stomach is clenches painfully and I start coughing, a sob coming up with each cough. Dean and Sam both look at me horrified before Dean aims his gun at Gordon and Sam rushes over, carefully untying the ropes.

"Oh god. Are you okay?" Sam whispers, his voice wavering.

"Hello, Dean. I'm just proving your little friend wrong about these monsters." His smooth, yet psychotic, voice rings through the small wooden house. Sam is still working on the tie and I'm almost completely bent over, breathing heavily as I watch the small drops of blood mix together. Two drops come together and I smile idly as I make up a small story in my mind of how those two drops were long lost siblings, reunited by the torturing of a fifteen year old girl. I get shaken out of my thoughts when I jerk forward as Sam finally gets the ties undone. I almost face plant but Sam quickly swivels around the chair and catches me.

"Let her go, Gordon." Dean says calmly and Gordon laughs before moving quickly and grabbing Dean, putting the knife to his neck. He drops the gun in surprise and I watch wide-eyed as Gordon uses his other knife in his right hand to cut his arm.

"Let him go! I will end you! Please let him g-go." I scream before it catches on a sob. Sam sends me a sympathetic look before aiming the gun, he just picked up from when Dean dropped it, at Gordon.

"Hey, hey. I'm just trying to prove a point." Gordon says before quickly moving Dean's arm over the vamps head. I watch terrified and saddened as Lenore's fangs come out, her head moving up towards the dripping blood. Sam's face falls as he watches Lenore give in. Until she doesn't. And, she makes her fangs relapse back into her gums. I smile slightly and watch as Gordon's stone face transforms into one of a confusion. Dean relaxes slightly and steps back, Gordon letting him.

"No, no." She mutters and I sniffle, wiping the tears off of my throbbing and blood covered face. I wince slightly but keep my lethal gaze on Gordon.

"You hear her, Gordon?" I ask, my words crawling with venom. He glares at me but remains silent, looking at Lenore for a second before glancing at the boys. Sam is halfway in front of me, looking over his shoulder every once in a while, and Dean has his head bowed slightly, staring at Gordon like he's about to kill him.

"We're done here." Sam's harsh words echo through the room. Gordon doesn't say anything but I keep my eye on him, just in case he makes a move.

"Sam, get them out of here." Dean demands, looking between Lenore and I. Sam goes to help me out but I take a step to the left, out of his reach.

"I'm fine. Go get her." I say, nodding my head to Lenore. Sam hesitates before nodding slightly and going over to Lenore, untying her. She sends me a small smile before Sam picks her up in his arms. I watch as Dean grabs his gun from Sam and points it at Gordon as he starts to take a step towards Sam. Gordon stops and watches angrily as Sam walks outside with Lenore.

"Uh-uh. Uh-uh!" Dean warns him from interfering. "Gordon, I think you and I've got some things to talk about." I glance between the two before sitting back down in the chair I was tied to. Wincing as my stomach clenches painfully.

"Honest mistake, Winchester. No hard feeling, right?" Gordon asks, bringing both of his arms up. Dean glances at me before scoffing.

"Yeah right. You just tortured our friend. Now, we can have this conversation without weapons or I can shoot you. Your decision." Dean proves his point by cocking the gun, aiming it at Gordon's chest. He seems to consider the options for a moment, then stabs his knife into the table, obviously making it easier for him to grab it. Dean takes that as his cue to put do the same thing, and like a naïve little guy he is, he pulls the clip out of the gun and places the two on the table, next to the knife.

And, just like I expected, Gordon throws a punch at Dean, hitting him in the cheek. I feel the familiar feeling of adrenaline submerge me and I quickly jump up, numb to the pain, and start running to him as Dean gets back up and hits Gordon in the stomach. He bends over but comes back up, quickly grabbing the knife.

"Knife!" I warn as I quickly grab Dean's gun, loading the clip in and aiming it at Gordon's leg. Gordon grows to strike Dean but he quickly dodges it, grabbing Gordon's arm. I focus back on the gun and aim again, wincing as my hands shake. I'm too tense, I'll never make the shot. So, I take a deep breath before again aiming on Gordon's leg, as he lunges at Dean, and pulling the trigger.

Time seems to stop as I watch the bullet pierce through the tension-filled air and land right in Gordon's left thigh. A pained yell fills the night and Dean looks at Gordon wide-eyed before following the bullet trail to the barrel of the gun. He looks at me finally and offers me a smile, his ears lifting, giving the impression of a little boy, before looking back at the yelling Gordon. I take a shaky breath before letting my arms relax, bring the gun down.

Gordon holds his leg as he looks up to Dean, his eyes squinting.

"You doing this for a fang? Come on, Dean, we're on the same side here." He drawls. I roll my burning eyes and shift me weight onto my other leg. Dean looks at me caringly before turning back to Gordon and picking him up, setting him in a chair.

"No, I'm doing this for Samantha." He grumbles and points the rope Gordon used to tie me up. I nod and grab it off the cracked floor and handing it to him, watching as he ties the dick to the chair. He struggles but in the end, Dean of course wins. I send Gordon one last sarcastic smile before walking out the door, waiting for Dean to walk ahead of me. He places his hand on my elbow and looks me over, grimacing slightly.

"Are you okay?" He asks quietly. Surprisingly, I'm calm and collected. _Even though I just shot a guy and was tortured, I'm completely fi-. _My thoughts get cut off as I double over and puke up all of my cheap breakfast onto the dead garden. I'm not fine. Not fine at all. The adrenaline is all out and I'm not numb anymore. Not. At. All.

My fucking head is screaming with pain. My stomach is turning like a wheel. And, my arm is throbbing something terrible from the cut. I jump as a hand lands on my shoulder and stay doubled over for a few seconds before I decide I'm not going to heave anymore and wipe my mouth, coming up to meet the worried face of Dean Winchester. And, I swear to god, if I pass out for a fourth time, I'm going to shoot myself. Because as I'm about to reassure Dean that I'm alright, everything goes black. For. The. Third. Fucking. Time. Today.

* * *

"No, that stuff makes me say loopy. I don't want to take that." I say in the middle of Wal-Greens. Dean and Sam are standing next to me in the medicine aisle as we try to find a pain medication that actually works and that you don't have to buy with a prescription. We're not having too much look finding any though. Sam sends me a tired look and grabs the medicine anyways.

"This is literally the only medicine here that we can buy without going to the doctor's." He argues and I set my jaw, crossing my arms.

"Okay, then I'll suffer through the," I start using air quotes now. "'Unbearable' 'pain'." I say sarcastically. Sam sends me another bitchface and places the bottle in the basket, moving on to the candy aisle. Dean gives me a mocking smile and drags me the both of us to the candy aisle behind Sam, his hand on my elbow.

I woke up in the car to Dean shaking me, telling me to put on the hoodie so nobody could see my face then forced me to go into the god-awful drug store bathroom so I could clean my face from the blood. I indeed did promise to plummet Dean to the ground, for waking me up, after I don't have a concussion anymore. He just told me to 'shut your lying cakehole and pick out some medicine.' All while Sam smiled.

"Pick one candy. Each of you." Sam orders and Dean nods, excited as I look Sam in the eyes and salute him.

"Yes, mom!" I yell and he grumbles before moving past me to Air-heads section. I look around the colorful aisle, pushing the childhood memories back, and walk towards the M&amp;M's. I decide not to take ten minutes, like Dean, and grab the big bag of Peanut ones, meeting up with Sam at the end of the aisle, nodding at his selection of rainbow Air-Head Xtremes.

"Really, Dean? Twizzlers?" Sam retorts to Dean as he strides back over to us, carrying a large bag of red Twizzlers. Dean pauses and looks from the candy to Sam, a look of hurt on his face.

"What? It's the classic 'I'm feeling sorry for myself' candy. Samantha needs it." He replies and I gape at him.

"Me? I am not feeling sorry for myself. If anyone, it's you! I bet you cried when you figured out your 'baby' was gone." Dean mocks a look of betrayal before following Sam and I to the front of the store.

"I did not! I may have almost had a panic attack but I certainly did not cry." He claims and I just make a noise of denial. We reach the checkouts, going to the only check-out available, and I place my items down before looking towards the ground so no one can see my bruised face. I listen to the loud beeping noise as the guy scans the items and tells us the price. I see Sam's hand reach towards his pocket and he brings out his wallet, handing the guy a twenty dollar bill then puts the change back, replacing his wallet back in his pocket.

"Take your bag of 'I'm feeling sorry for myself' items, Dean." I say to Dean as the plastic bags are put on the counter. I laugh when Dean mocks me before taking the three bags and starts walking out, Sam ahead of him and me behind Dean. Right before I walk out the sliding door though, I accidently look up and catch the cashier's eyes. _You stupid idiot._ I scold myself as I see his eyes widen and he starts to walk towards me. Normally, if I wasn't in this kind of situation, I would've thought that this boy is a gift from god for actually giving a fuck but right now, I'm kind of annoyed.

"Wait." He says quietly so only I can hear. I shake my head and go to walk out but he reaches for the phone, probably going to call the police. I look towards the boys walking across the parking lot and call out, already knowing what I'm going to say to the caring cashier.

"Hey! I forgot to grab your mom's gift card!" I yell, wincing as I say mom. They share a look and nods to me before stopping in the middle of the parking lot, keeping an eye on me as I jog back to the boy that's ready to play hero and call the police.

"Yeah?" I ask innocently. He looks me over, pausing on the bruised cheeks and back outside, shifting on his feet.

"I can call the cops and they'll be here in two minutes." He mutters and I fake a look of confusion before opening my mouth in a silent, understanding 'O'.

"No, no. Those are my foster brothers. I was just moved from families." I say, giving him a reinforcing smile. His dark brown eyes squint and look at my face again, not fully believing me.

"So, that's from your previous house? They look really fresh." He puts an extra punctuation on the 'really'. I nod, looking to the ground like I'm about to cry.

"Yeah, my foster dad wasn't too happy about losing his paycheck since he had no foster kids in the house anymore. He-he-" I cut off, making my voice crack. He moves his hand away from the phone and reaches out to touch my arm, pulling back when I wince.

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure. I'm sorry." He says softly and I nod, wiping my face.

"I understand. You're a good guy for doing that. Don't change." I say honestly this time, looking back up to meet his eyes. This time I actually get to look at him though, he has short brown hair, though there's a small wave in the front, and heart-shaped lips. He looks like he's about fifteen or sixteen. My age. And he's adorably cute. If I wasn't in this situation I would probably…do nothing, I wouldn't even be out of the house to be honest.

"I was raised right, I guess. But, if you ever need to talk, here is my number." He says, quickly scribbling his number on a small piece of paper. He hands it to me and I read the name above the number, smiling slightly.

"Thanks, Wade. Talk to you later." I speak softly, fully intending to text him later. Not in any sexual or 'Come to my place tonight' kind of way. It might be good to have someone to talk to that I won't have to see all the time. He smiles back at me and I wave, walking back out the door and to the worried brothers.

"What happened?" Sam asks, waiting for me to catch up to them before walking to the impala.

"He thought I was getting abused or something. I told him you were my foster brothers and my old foster dad beat me." I relay before getting in the backseat, snorting when we all close our doors at the same time.

"Nice. How you holding up?" Dean asks as he puts the Impala into reverse and backs out of the parking lot, driving back to the motel. I rub my forehead, wincing when it throbs.

"I feel like if this headache doesn't go away soon, I'm going to suffocate myself." I grumble. I hear Dean laugh but I glare at him as it echoes through my throbbing head. I lean my head back and, regrettably, start thinking about Gordon.

_"__Is this turning you on, Gordon? Can you not get it up the usual way? You have to beat up little girls to be arouse-" My sentence gets cut off as Gordon's face falls into one of rage and he cuffs me across the face, making my whole body jerk to the left. _

_"__Keep your mouth shut!" His once smooth and calming voice says, now full of rage._

_"__What's wrong? Don't like it when someone won't __obey__ you?" I put extra punctuation on the word obey, practically asking to be shot. He moves his arm up before bringing it down on my stomach. The air gets knocked out of me as I bend over, trying to catch my breath. _

"Samantha. You okay?" Sam's head peeks in through the back door. I take a deep breath and look around seeing the lit up motel. Dean is at the doorstep, looking back at us curiously. I look back to Sam's worried gaze and nod my head, scooting over until I'm out of the car door.

"I'm fine. Just remembering some fun times." I mutter, walking past him to follow Dean into the room.

"Hey, you know that Mini-Van you stole to get to the vamps house?" I ask the brothers once they're both in the room. Dean seems to deflate a little but Sam laughs at Dean before nodding. I think for a few seconds, jumping on the bed as the other two sit in the chairs.

"Did you steal it from here? Because we should probably leave then." Dean visibly cringes looking down, as Sam sighs. _Of course they stole it from here._

"Yeah, yeah. We should probably go." Dean mutters, nodding the whole time, before we all three get up and start packing all of our things back into the bags. _A fifteen year old girl knows how not to get caught by police better than 'professional hunters'._ I think before laughing slightly and shaking my head as I holster my bag.

"I'll take your bags. You guys can talk, I guess." I mutter as I walk over to the table where the boys keeping glancing at each other awkwardly. Dean looks like he's about to argue but Sam quickly grabs the bag from his hands and gives it to me, giving me a thankful look. I open the door and walk out, hearing the brother's talk about how this hunt has changed some of their view on monsters.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should see the other guy." I say with false cheeriness into the phone. After I got three urgent calls from each of my cousins, I quickly called my uncle. I totally forgot about the promise I made to him. I've already forgot! After only two weeks! I told my uncle a fraction of what happened. That, my brother's old 'friend' saw kidnapped me and the boys saved me. So, I actually didn't really tell him what happened, but if it keeps them safe I'm okay with lying for now.

"Yeah, I bet. I still remember when Ronnie jump scared you and you knocked him out cold." He says laughing and I laugh slightly at my oldest cousin yell of 'I wasn't ready!'. Sam comes back in the impala holding three coffees and hands one to me, the other to Dean who is listening in our conversation since it's on speaker.

"Wait, really? Samantha, you're a badass." Dean laughs and the other side of the phone is silent for a while after they hear Dean's voice. Sam looks at us confused as to what we're talking about but shrugs it off and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Is that one of the guys who's…" My uncle trails on. I send Dean a look for talking and wait for him to explain himself. He glares back at me, letting me know he's not going to talk, but I keep my glare strong, telling him that I won't talk either. Sam sees the silent fighting between us and quickly clears his throat before talking.

"Uh-yes sir. I'm Sam, my older brother is Dean. Samantha has been with us since the hospital." I smile at his polite tone, thinking my uncle Ron is going to make fun of him. Sure enough, he does.

"Damn, Sammie. You had to choose the geeky boy, if you're going to rebel you should've gone with the kind of guy who lets you have a gun." My eyes widen, as do the others. The next thing I know, a laugh bubbles out of me.

"Oh, I know. If only. At least Sam looks like the type of guy who would be in a frat, but he'd be the nice kind who gives you a bowl of sugar when you need it, y'know?" I ask, almost laughing again at Sam's face. Dean laughs though, loudly, causing his green eyes to shine with happiness.

"Ain't that just adorable? So, shall I ask what these guys' last names are?" Ron changes the subject. My face pales slightly and Sam nods at me, giving me their consent to tell him.

"Winchester." I say quietly, hoping he doesn't do a background check. But, I know he will. Hopefully he doesn't track me down and force me away from them though.

"Winchester? Like John Winchester?" My uncles' now shocked voice asks.


	12. Watch it, Porn Watcher

**Just a quick, let me look at the time… 3:50 a.m. update. More of a filler chapter but the next will be more exciting…I think. (This episode 'Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things' definitely isn't one of my favorites so I kind of just skimmed over it. The next is 'Simon Said' with Andy, so it should be a little action.) **

**And, the reviews! They made my year.**

**KillerCupcakes: Thanks so much! I'm so glad you're liking it. These reviews are making me want to write more! **

**MissyWinchester: I'm sorry I didn't mention you earlier, you were my first review! I hope it's still interesting. **

**Emilyrose475: I did edit the first chapter so it should be a little better. And, I really like Samantha too! She kind of wrote herself.**

** 21: Thanks! I hope you keep loving it. **

**Keep on reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing, guys! I love them.**

"Wait, a wendigo? Why didn't you tell me?" I ask loudly. Dean is looking at the phone in surprise while Sam is shaking his head. I can't believe it. John Winchester saved my uncle, and my cousins, lives while they were on a camping trip. I remember the weekend he went there too, and how he came back and didn't talk to me for months! Those were some of my darkest days.

But, apparently a wendigo took my oldest cousin, Ron, and John found my scared shitless uncle a few hours later. He saved them and then later told them about monsters. That's why he doesn't let any of his kids out of his sight, I guess.

"We were going to, actually, that weekend you were going to come over. But, then…you know what happened." He finishes awkwardly and I nod, not really caring that he brought the suicide attempt up. I'm not ashamed.

"Well, that's crazy. I guess we'll have back up in case we need it." Dean says jokingly. What Dean doesn't know is that my uncle would actually help when we need it. The fucker was in the army for half of my life, he would shoot the pizza man if he got the order wrong, probably.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Ronnie, Alec, Grim, and I will be happy too anytime. We've trained for a few months now, even been on a few simple hunts." My uncles' voice says. I totally did not see this whole thing happening. Ever. I've always known my uncle to be a gruff, sarcastic guy who doesn't take shit from anyone. He's always been soft with his kids though, including me. He kind of reminds me of a Bobby Singer with kids.

"Awesome. Well I hope you know your niece is in good hands then. We can all exchange numbers, meet up soon, and maybe do a few hunts together." Sam takes over our side of the conversation and I smile as he includes my uncle in the 'business.'

* * *

"How you doing?" Dean asks, looking in the rearview mirror at me. After we finished the conversation with my uncle, promising to meet up with them soon, Sam convinced Dean to take him so he can see his mom's grave. Dean fought hard against it but I convinced him by telling him to think about Sam. That got him to drive to Lawrence so Sam can see her headstone.

It's been a few hours since then, it's completely dark, and a quiet Led Zepplin song is playing in the background. Dean and Sam have took turns sleeping and driving, I've slept two hours, the rest of the time I've been gazing at the scenery, thanking the medication I'm on right now that I'm not feeling any pain.

"Fine. I'm still surprised that my uncle is like a half-way hunter." I whisper back so I don't wake up Sam. Dean nods understandingly and looks over to Sam for a minute, a gentle caring in his eyes. He doesn't reply but he smiles gently and looks back to the road.

"You know, I've always wanted a little sibling. Someone I can take care of and have a reason to try and not be a failure. When I was younger I'd always bring it up with my parents and they would call me selfish, getting so mad at me. I eventually just stopped trying and I don't know why but then I convinced myself that it was because they couldn't trust me. So, whenever I saw a baby I would just sprint away, not even looking at it." I say, almost laughing when I remember the time I ran out of the Nike store, almost stealing the pair of shoes in my hand.

"So imagine how panicked I was when my brother told me he got someone pregnant. After I saw Piper though…I just stopped being scared of kids. She was amazingly beautiful. But, then her mom put her up for adoption, my brother had no say in it. I still saw her a few times a year though, she was amazing. My reason to keep going, to hope I could have one of my own sometime. But, that changed." I whisper as I smile at the memories of my niece. It's silent for a few seconds and I start to think Dean will never reply, until he looks back at me for a second, frowning.

"Why'd that change?" He whispers back.

"I realized that babies get their genes from their parents. I didn't want my kid to turn out like me. My worst fear was to have someone turn out like me. Now I'm definitely not going to, knowing that a demon could possess him or something." I say and it's back to silence. Saying my thoughts out loud is better than suffering in silence.

* * *

The boys argued once more about going to Mary's grave. Sam won of course. So now, I'm slowly walking behind Sam as he goes to find his mom's grave. Dean stayed behind. You'd think that this would look like a scene from a movie. Dramatic music in the background, rain falling from the sky, maybe even some 'mysterious person meets us at the headstone, telling us life changing advice.' But none of that happens. Sam digs up a small piece of the ground before placing John's dog tags in there. He mutters some sentences to the grave but I look away, not wanting to intrude on this moment.

I hear Sam stand back up and slowly walk past me. I give a small forced smile even though he doesn't look at me before standing up from the bench I was sitting on. I shift awkwardly and step up to the headstone.

"You got some amazing sons, Mary. I'll keep an eye on them for you, don't you worry." I say as I lay down a picture of the two boys that Bobby took. I found it when I was searching through the books in the living room. I may or may not have stolen it. But, it's back in good hands now.

* * *

Of course Dean found a hunt while Sam was talking to Mary. Somebody rose a girl from the dead. I was still in pain and extremely tired so I stayed at the motel, researching, as the boys did the dirty work. Nothing major happened, except I did walk in on Sam watching porn. But that was pretty much the gist of the hunt. So, now we're back on the road after having stopped to eat.

"Dude, c'mon!" I yell as Dean swerves onto the side of the road. This is going to be another bromance moment, just look at the sparkle of guilt and sadness in Dean's eyes. And Sam's eyes. I snort slightly at my own thoughts, which I find myself doing that a lot, and watch as the brothers get out of the car, standing right on front of the hood. _Dude, you still haven't stopped somewhere so I can buy a coffee. I'm so not up for a tear fest._ I can hear the boys talking a little bit from the back seat, something about their dad being dead, and the colt gone isn't a coincidence right as Dean awoke and 'what's dead should stay dead'. I decide to join the sappy moment and carefully open the door, leaning against the hood next to Dean, so he's between Sam and I.

A thought pops in my head and a grin forms on my face before a laugh bubbles out of me. Both of the boys look at me with questioning and I try to gain my composure back before explaining, laughing the whole time I talk.

"It's a Sam sandwich." I gesture to Sam and I on either side of Dean. Sam laughs as Dean scowls, which only causes him to laugh harder.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam laughs out.

"Dicks." I mutter.

"Jack-ass." Dean mutters back to me. _What the hell is wrong with us?_ I think while grinning.

"Man-whore." I reply to Dean, who pulls a shocked face.

"Idiots." Replies Sam.

"Watch it, porn watcher."


	13. Dark Spot

**Hey guys. This chapter is mostly an AU. I need to say something( There is going to be a short, short peek-a-boo at the next chapter though.) I don't feel right not updating for awhile without an explanation, so here it is. I'm in a bad place right now and I'm constantly fighting to actually do anything, even writing. I should have the chapter out by next weekend. (If not earlier. Sorry. Please just stay with this story, I just have to take a week or so.) Thanks so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows it means a lot to me. If any of you need to talk, I'm here. This chapter does mention suicide so I don't want you to read it if you are in a bad place too, it is only a few lines though. So again, by next Saturday the rest of the chapter should be out. I'm just trying to make myself Okay right now. Thanks for all the love again. Sorry about this. **

"Holy shit. This is like an early Christmas!" I yell excited. Sam rolls his eyes but Dean laughs as I look down at my fake I.D.s and badges. After our little mountainside bromance session, we drove for a few hours until it got too dark and cops started showing up everywhere along the highway, so we're in a cheap motel now. A few minutes after settling down, Dean jumped up and handed me a small box. Full of fake I.D's!

"Yeah, they caused a fortune. You better like them. Next time we need to interview people you have a suit in the trunk." He says and I grin, ready to bust out an 'I'm a FED, tell me the shit I need to know' on some people. Sam looks up from his laptop and smiles as he sees my grin.

"So, we're uh really sorry about the Gordon thing." Sam starts saying as Dean looks down to his shoes. _Are they feeling guilty? _I shake my head and look at them like they grew a third head.

"Why? You guys didn't do it. And, I am the one who, expertly, drove the car to the house in the first place. Don't apologize for something you didn't do. You make it awkward." I lecture. Sam nods and Dean smiles before wiping his, dirty, hair. I know how it is to feel guilty even when it wasn't necessarily your fault and I don't want the boys to have this on their conscience for no reason. Sam goes back to looking at the laptop and I look back to the box of fake I.D's once more before placing it on the moldy dresser next to the box television. I go to wash the left over sweat and dirt (maybe even some blood from earlier) but Dean jumps up from the bed he was laying on and runs past me into the bathroom.

"First shower!" He calls before I hear the shower turn on. I groan but a small smile slips through at his boyish antics.

"Asshole!" I yell back before going towards the bed he just got up from, closest to the door, and collapsing on to it, groaning from the relief of not standing anymore. Closing my eyes for a few seconds, I listen as Sam taps the keyboard. Finally, I look over at him and open my eyes, watching as he stares at the computer in concentration.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask in a springing voice. He glances at me, looking down at my blood-covered sleeves on my shirt.

"Looking around for a job." I nod and look back up to the ceiling, considering what to say next.

"You and Dean are okay, right?" Sam sends me a weird look and shifts so he's completely facing me.

"Yeah. Why?" He asks and I shrug, looking towards the closed bathroom door, still hearing the shower going.

"Well I mean, your dad just died, you have to be with me, and you've guys fought a few times." I say softly. It wasn't really fair that I just went with the brothers when I should've went home, take care of my family. But, I've already made my decision so I guess you can't really go back now. This is one of the rare times you won't find me making a sarcastic remark, I've had this question going screaming in my mind for a while.

"We're fine. I guess hunting just has its good perks and it has its bad parts. That was one of the worse ones. And Dean and I are brothers, we're going to fight." Sam says and I nod, looking back to the water damaged ceiling. Sam goes back to the laptop and it falls silent for a few seconds.

"Hey Samantha, how are you doing?" Sam asks seriously, looking at me partly concerned. _I shot someone, I didn't even hesitate to shoot someone. What if my dark thoughts are right? I'm evil. I feel alone. I feel like if you guys handed me a gun and left the motel right now, I'd shoot myself. At some points in the night, my thoughts crash into me so hard I feel like I can't breathe and I might throw up. I feel like laying in bed until I die of starvation or something. I don't want to feel like this anymore, I need help._

"I'm fine. Let me tell you though, if Dean doesn't come out of the bathroom soon I'm going to take all of his money!" I finish the last sentence in a yell so Dean can hear me. I can't burden the brothers with my dark shit. Sam glances at me for a few seconds before seeming satisfied with what he sees and looks back to the laptop.


	14. Nasty Coffee

"Samantha, do you want coffee?" Dean asks the next morning. After another thirty minutes of waiting for the hot water to come back, I finally got my five minute shower. After that Sam spent the rest of the night showing me what to look for to know if it's a job or not and Dean watched a show, occasionally coming over to check on us. We did not find one single job. So, we're just going to either drive to the roadhouse or Bobby's and see if they have any jobs.

"Yeah. Can I come with?" I ask, already getting off the bed to put on my hoodie and vans. Dean nods and looks to the still sleeping Sam before slipping out the door. I slip the shoes on and quickly grab the pen and pad of paper I was using last night to write down the possible jobs, which of course was a fail, before writing down a quick note to Sam, explaining where we're going. I walk out the door, closing it quietly behind me and run to the Impala, jumping in the front seat.

"How're you doing?" Dean mutters a few minutes into the trip. I sigh and look out the window, seeing rundown buildings surrounding the small town we're in.

"I'm fine, dude. It's not like I'm dead or anything." I say, wincing as I recall that their father is in fact dead.

"Look, Samantha. I know that it's your first hunt and I know the first hunt was a complete fail, and you also were tortured. So, how are you?" He asks as he stares at me the whole time, not watching the road.

"Dude, I'm fine I swear! It's not the first time. Can you keep your eyes on the road please?" I yell as we almost pass the small coffee shop. He glances back at the road before swerving into the parking lot, the tires squealing.

"Jesus, Dean. I drove better than you while I was chasing a mad-man." I mutter as I unbuckle the seat belt. Dean sends me a look before patting the steering wheel and getting out of the car, leaving me to catch up with him. I catch up to him at the glass door full of advertisements and he opens it before walking in, me behind him.

"What would you lovelies like?" The older woman behind the counter asks as she looks between the two of us, her eyes catching my cut and bruised face. _I kind of forgot about those. Maybe I should have stayed with Sam._ Her face takes on an expression of fury and she looks to Dean, her mouth opening like she's about to scream at him.

"We're still thinking." I interrupt before she can yell at him. Dean looks at me with raised eyebrows as I take both of us back a step.

"She's about to call the cops. Act like we're discussing my old foster home or something." I whisper. Dean eyes me before nodding the slightest, finally catching onto what I'm doing.

"So after our liquid breakfast we're going to the court right? We have to be there before Dale." Dean mutters as he glances at my beat up face. Nodding, I take a glance at the menu deciding that I'm going to have a peppermint coffee.

"Yeah. Hopefully the judge finds this face proof enough, I really don't want to go back." I mutter back and I see the older woman visibly relax. I take that this is a good enough sign and step back up to the register as Dean asks what I want.

"Can I get the peppermint coffee thing?" I stutter out, wincing as a stab of pain rams through my head.

"And two black coffees." Dean says as he reaches down to grab his wallet from his pocket, not noticing my wince. He hands the four dollars he owed the woman and placed the wallet back in his jeans pocket before glancing down at his phone.

"Alright. That'll be up in a few. You doing okay, sweety?" The worker asks as she saw my wince. Dean looks away from the phone to me with raised eyebrows.

"I'm fine. Just hit my toe on the corner." I lie and fake a smile before she nods and walks away to prepare the drinks. After she leaves Dean glances at me then goes back to his phone.

"Did you really get a peppermint coffee?" Dean asks, his eyes still on the phone as he texts someone.

"Yeah. They're nasty." Dean puts his phone back in his pocket and glances at me weirdly.

"Why'd you get it then?" The lady comes back with the drinks in a coaster and smiles at us before I reply. Dean grabs the drinks and walks back out the door, me behind him.

"Because it's wakes me up more. If I have a drink that warms me up inside and touches my heart and shit, it'll make me tired. But, like if I ate a pepper or some shut, I'm going to be extra-awake. Therefore gross equals awake!" I explain as I climb in the Impala again. Dean shakes his head and laughs before handing me the coffee.

"Yeah, whatever. Call Sam and tell him to meet us outside with our crap." I nod and grab the phone from his hands, clicking on the number named 'Sammy'. He answers on the second ring and I relay the message back to him before we both hang up in a matter of seconds. I hand the phone back to Dean and he places it on the dashboard before glancing at me with a curious expression.

"What did you mean, 'it wasn't your first time'?" My mind immediately goes into the gutter and I look at him, a disgusted expression on my face.

"Ew, Dean. You don't ask a fifteen year old that." I murmur back and Dean looks at me in shock before shaking his head. The car turns onto the road leading towards the motel.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I meant earlier when we were talking about Gordon. You said you were fine and 'it wasn't your first time'." I wince and look out the window before telling Dean.

"Like I said, my brother went into bad crap. He made a lot of enemies, a lot of those enemies used to be my brother's friends. So they knew that he had a baby sister and they knew I meant the world to him. So, JayTe, one of his old friends, was owed some money. My brother was hiding out at our house away from the cops, and this was after he spent a few months in jail so he was clean of drugs, and JayTe knew where I worked. He used a cheap move of chloroform to knock me out when I was walking to the restaurant and I woke up in his mom's house." I cut off on the story laughing at the memory of pink wallpapered walls and flower design couches.

"I mean, really his mom's house. But anyways, he told me to tell him where my brother was. I didn't. He tortured me and end of story. Not that much to tell." I lie, trying not to wince at the memories of the blood and tears that was shed that night. Dean scoffs and parks in front of the motel room we were staying in before looking at me.

"It's not that simple. How'd you get out?" I look back to the room, wondering where Sam is.

"The guy couldn't tie a knot to save a life. I untied myself and walked around town for a while." Dean looks over at me with an expression saying 'I know there's more to it'.

"C'mon. Just tell me what happened, I lie for a profession, I know when people are lying." He points out and I nod, biting my lip wishing that Sam would come out already. And then, my will breaks and the truth comes tumbling out.

"You have to understand, this guy he was…he was bad. I still have scars at what he did to me. And, he hit me and cut me, raped me. He was bad. And, I had no choice in the matter. It was me or him. It was. Me or him. I untied myself and he…he grabbed the knife and tried to stab me. A-and I had a fast reflex and I took it from him. It was me or him. He came at me and it just happened. I-I just wanted to check on my brother, I wanted to get out and he wouldn't let me. He wouldn't let me. So, I had to stop him. I had to. Dean, it-it was me or him." I look towards me hands and see blood. I look at the floorboard of the car and see JayTe's dead body. My shirt is bloody. Everything is covered in blood. And, my breaths are coming faster and faster. A hand lands on my shoulder and I get bent over so my head is almost between my legs.

"Samantha, calm down. It's alright. You're here with us, you're okay. It's over. You need to calm down before you hyperventilate." Dean's soothing words reach through my darkness and brings me back into the real world, where JayTe isn't here. And I'm with the Winchester brothers.

"Are you okay?" I nod and straighten back up, squeezing my fists to remain in control. I haven't thought about JayTe in a while. That memory was the kind crap you do not want to think about, so you bury it, you shove other crap over it, and you don't go there, ever. But, I just went there, and I'm hoping that I can bury it again, and keep it there this time.

"I'm fine. There's Sam." I mutter before tensely opening the door, leaving it open, and going into the back so Sam can sit in the front.

"Hey, sorry. I was on the phone with Bobby." Sam explains his lateness and I nod as Dean asks what they talked about.

"Not much, he just said that the doors open if we want to lay low for awhile. I told him we might come by until we found a job." Dean nods and backs out of the parking lot as Sam hands the bags to me so I can place them next to me on the ground. The rest of the car ride is almost silent except for the quiet hum of Led Zepplin.

000

The time is 12:21 in the afternoon and I'm walking down the sidewalk in a city, carrying a brief case. I'm smiling and middle-aged, I forgot to include I'm black. My cell phone rings and my big hand reaches into my suit pocket, answering the phone. A new wave of pain vibrates through my head and a white light flashes before showing the barrel of a gun.

"All right." I agree to something as I nod slightly before another hot wave of pain reverberates in my head and I see myself cocking the shot-gun. I lower the phone slowly and start walking to an unknown location as a bus passes me with a triangular Blue Ridge logo on the side. _Blue Ridge. Blue Ridge. Blue Ridge. Remember. Blue Ridge. _My feet only take me across the street into a weapons shop. _Oh god, no. _I approach another middle aged man at the counter, quickly glancing at the Guns magazine he's reading.

"Afternoon, Dennis." I find my mouth saying. The other man glances up from his magazine at me and a brief smile reaches his eyes.

"Hey, Doc." The man, Dennis, says. _Doc? Am I a doctor? Blue Ridge, middle aged black man, doctor. Remember. _

"I'd like to look at a gun." I deadpan and the magazine Dennis was reading is completely forgotten by now.

"Yeah, right, doc." Dennis laughs but his face forms into a surprised one as I just look at him, scowling.

"Seriously?"

"That one." I point to the shot-gun I saw briefly in the mist of whiteness and pain earlier. The image flickers briefly again but focuses back on Dennis unlocking the case and grabbing the gun before handing it to me.

"Okay. That's a turkey hunter, twelve gauge, pump action. Doesn't leave enough turkey behind, if you ask me." Dennis jokes but his face falls again as I just examine the gun, ignoring Dennis.

"What sort of shells does it use?" Dennis brings out the box of shells from under the counter and places it in front of me. Dennis offers to bring me up with the boys this weekend but as he's talking, I'm loading the gun. _What the hell are you doing?! Stop. Don't do this, c'mon, I can't see another guy die. This is too much. _I go on to tell Dennis that guns make me nervous and I won't come before asking if the bullet is where it's supposed to be.

"Whoa, Doc! No, you can't load a weapon on the premises, it's illegal!" Dennis panics and I can see the others in the building slowly realizing what possibility might just happen.

"It's okay, Dennis." I state so calmly that it's just going to make you panic way harder than you would if I said this statement in hysterics. Dennis already knows what's going to happen. This Doctor guy isn't having any thoughts. This is merely a horrid vision that I wish I could stop from becoming a reality.

"No, no." I finish loading the gun, ignoring Dennis panicked sentences.

"It's okay, Dennis. It's all going to be okay." I state, still calm before turning the gun on Dennis and firing, hitting Dennis straight in the chest causing blood to fly everywhere. Dennis yells out as his body falls on the wall, the other patrons in the building screaming. Dennis is dead, and his kids have no father. I turn to the customers and reassure them everything is okay before I place the gun under my own chin and killing myself.

000

My eyes open and I gasp loudly, sitting up in the Impala so I can see the lit up gas-station we stopped at. Brief flashes flash across my eyes from the vision, I wince as each one passes. _I'm so fucking sick of these headaches. _I rub my temples and go to get out of the car right before Dean rushes outside with Sam leaning on him. Based on Sam's slumped shoulders and pain filled eyes, I'm guessing Sam saw it too. As, the boys walk towards the car Sam meets my eyes and I try to force a smile but I can't as I still see Dennis's dead body in front of me. Finally, they reach the car and Dean helps Sam in the car before running around the front and getting in the driver's side, looking at both of us and starting the car.

"So, I guess we're heading to Blue Ridge?" I ask as Sam leans his head against the window, rubbing his temples.


	15. Could it?

"Can we get a dog?"

"What? No."

"A puppy?"

"What the hell? No."

"What about a baby? Those fuckers are always cute."

"Oh god, no! Will you quit asking for living things?" Dean yells from the passenger seat. We're a few minutes away from the Roadhouse to see Ash about the vision and I've been annoying Dean with stupid questions for the past few minutes. Sam laughed the whole time. I move my arm from over my eyes and look up at the ceiling of the car, blowing air up towards my hair.

"But, why?" I ask in a childlike manner, wincing as we pass over a pothole in the road and my head bounces off of the seat. I can't help but feel that was intentional by the way Dean is smirking. I've been in a relatively good mood the whole car trip. Especially since my bruises have been healing better, slowly turning into a yellowish color. My cuts have always taken longer to heal completely so it'll probably be another few weeks for the cut on my arm, the two on my face, and the one on my left leg to heal completely.

"Get your nasty shoes off my seats." Dean grumbles as he eyes my prone body lying across the backseat,

"Don't be a dick. I'm not hurting your precious girlfriend." I say but take my feet off the seat anyways, sitting up. Dean glances back at me before nodding at me after he sees my feet aren't on his baby anymore.

"Are we almost there?" I look out to the dark night sky, thankful to have the sun in hiding since so my headache can stay away also.

"Jesus Christ! Sam, make her shut up." Dean yells. I smile at his grumpiness and pop my head between the two boys. Dean winces slightly and Sam smiles as he scoots over so we're not touching cheeks or anything. I reach my hand towards Dean cheek and squeeze it as Sam rolls his eyes.

"Lwooks lwike someone's grumwpy." I say in a childish voice again right as Dean growls and slaps my hand away. I roll my eyes and lean back, looking at the now familiar Nebraska road. I guess we're about thirty minutes away, depending on my memory from the last time I was here. It all seems so surreal. I was only here a week ago and so much has happened since then. Like getting tortured and finding out my uncle is a hunter. And only two weeks ago I didn't even know that ghosts existed. I was in a coma three weeks ago. I shake my head and lean back against the seat and look out the window.

"Whatever. I'll just text Wade." I mutter so the boys don't hear me. I lay back on the seat, making a point not to stick my feet back on the seat and grab my cracked phone out of my hoodie pocket. After finding the piece of paper with his number on it in my bag, I put the number in my phone and type up a quick message.

_Me: Hey, It's Samantha. _I send the text and jump slightly when my phone vibrates only seconds later.

_Wade: Hey! I was wondering when you would text me. How are you? _

_Me: I'm alright. Sorry, my phone has been dead. _

_Wade: It's fine. So, what happened with the old foster dad? _

As the car pulls to a stop I look up and smile at Sam as he looks back at me.

"Who are you texting?" Dean asks, looking at me in the rear-view mirror.

"Wade."

"Who?" Dean asks sharply. I open the back door and shrug before answering again.

"Wade." I mutter and close the door behind me, ignoring the boys' angry looks.

"Ellen! We need some of Ash's smart ass brilliance!" I yell as I march into the cigarette smoke filled roadhouse.

\- 000-

"Oh shit, that's awkward." I look around the Roadhouse as many male hunters look towards me. I give them an awkward wave before rushing towards Ellen next to a hunting video game.

"You three can't stay away, can you?" She asks jokingly. I don't reply though as the boys walk in and thankfully the attention from the other customers are drawn to them. Sam doesn't even smile or acknowledge Ellen as he shoulder's past her, asking for Ash. Jo answers and Sam makes a short remark as he walks away. Jo glares at him but Dean makes up an excuse for our abrupt and hurried meeting. I get why Sam is so hurried. We just saw some doctor and an innocent shop owner die.

It's their job to save people. I guess it's kind of my job too. I still remember when I first saw a vision in my dreams. I remember the felling in my gut that that wasn't just a dream. So, when I saw my friend, or old-babysitter whatever you want to call us, get home from work each day, I would go over to her house and make sure that the vision didn't become a reality.

It still happened though. It was of course the night that my dad and I got in a fight and I didn't know Alycia was home yet. I remember sprinting to her house when I saw an unfamiliar truck in her parking lot. I still remember when I saw my old babysitter get brutally stabbed by some random guy in her living room. I remember her eyes finding mine, I saw her life fly out of her eyes. And, dammit I still see it when I fall asleep. Though, I did keep that part of my life out of the conversation when I told the boys and Bobby what happened before we met.

That's what really got to me the most. That's what really made me take the pills, I couldn't save one god-damned person who I knew was going to die. I couldn't do anything right. But, now I'm here, and I will save as many sons of bitches I can.

At least, that's what I tell myself so I can get through the day. I follow Dean towards Ash's room as Sam knocks on the door, Dean follows the gesture. He doesn't answer. The boys share an annoyed look and look about ready to kick the door down before I stop them as I read the sign on the door.

"Hold on." I mutter and knock a few times before yelling to Ash.

"Hey, Dr. Badass! Are you in?" Dean laughs under his breath but quickly stops when the door gets unlatched.

"Oh dude." I whine when Ash appears through the crack of the open door. Naked. Dean and I avert our eyes anywhere but at Ash.

"Samantha? Sam? Dean? Sam's and Dean." Ash says as he looks at each of us. I groan and thank Sam in my head when he takes control of the…situation.

"Hey Ash. Um. We need your help." Ash nods slowly and takes a glance behind him before turning back around.

"Well, hell then. Guess I need my pants."

-000-

The conversation with Ash didn't last long. Sam and I asked him to find the Blue Ridge and he did but when Sam asked about demonic omens, Ash said he couldn't find any. Then, Sam asked him to look for any house fires on a baby's six month birthday, the same thing that happened to Sam and Dean's mom and Sam on his sixth month. I have a idea pop up in my head but decide to talk to Sam later in private. Sam has to bribe Ash with a beer for him to looking into it, to which I shake my head in disbelief when he quickly agrees. Ash disappears back in his cave and Sam and I walk back to a booth in the corner of the room.

"Hey, Sam. You know how you mentioned the fire thing?" I ask cautiously, afraid of Sam getting mad at me for bringing it up since his mom died the same way. Sam nods and sneaks a glance around before meeting my eyes.

"Okay, so you know I get visions too and all that, right? So, my mom didn't die and there was no fire in the nursery." I say, my voice almost mumbled from how lost in thought I am. Sam's brow furrows like he hasn't thought of that before and brings his hand up to mess with his lip as he thinks, the same habit I have when I'm in thought too. Like I'm doing now. _Maybe that's why my voice is always mumbled when I'm in thought._ I think with a small frown before Sam speaks again.

"And you told me earlier that even John said that it wasn't going after the moms, but after you, us, all the kids." I say and he nods again, almost looking annoyed at my short sentences.

"Okay, so what would it want with us? Like maybe…would it be because it wanted to take us?" I ask, already knowing that's not the reason.

"He could've easily done that. It wouldn't even be a problem, yet we're still here." Sam says and I nod.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. So maybe he wants to…like have an army or something? Like what if he gave us powers from bl-" I'm cut off from my sentence as Ash's door opens and he quickly tells us that we have a match for the fire. Sam smiles slightly, thanking him, before walking up to Dean and telling him that. All while I'm idling behind, wondering if I'm right. _Could it be demon blood? Can powers flow through blood?_


	16. Run

**Hey! I just need to address something that I've heard a lot since I started this story. Many people have said this 'Sister-fic' is just me being coddled by the Winchesters. And, first of all, this is not supposed to be one of those sis-fics. This is supposed to be more of a 'best friend, or brother and sister figure fics.' I didn't base Samantha off of me. Or anyone I know. She just pretty much came to me and I decided to write her. **

**She isn't going to be the 'I'm a young girl and these two olders guy have to constantly save me from evil and cry over me when I get a splinter.' Samantha is pretty much looking out for these boys as much as she can and doesn't really care what happens to her that much, she's not going to want the boys to baby her just because she got herself hurt. The boys are going to be the boys and of course be concerned for her, and care about her in a little sister way but, I repeat, they're not going to coddle her. They are going to let her hunt, maybe even be bait for a monster sometimes, maybe if they know it's a stupid idea, they're going to make Samantha stay back. **

**I can't promise that they're aren't going to be 'chick-flick' moments. I put a warning on the first chapter that there is going to be. What kind of film or book doesn't have a few heart-to-heart moments? Now that that is out of the way, also wanted to say I'm about to start a job at the local bookstore. So, in case I ever get behind updates again, feel free to yell at me. I might need the reminder. As always, enjoy this chapter and leave me your thoughts!**

"Sam, you look like you're sucking on a lemon, what's going on?" Dean asks. I look away from the van we're parked near, that is supposed to be owned by this Andy guy. No sign of him yet though. Sam glances at Dean and starts speaking with a worried, cautious tone.

"This Andrew Gallagher, he's the second guy like this we've found, Dean. Demon came to them when they were kids, now they're killing people." I gulp slightly and look down, too afraid that if I met Sam's eyes, he could see that I killed someone too.

"We don't know what Andrew Gallagher is, all right? He could be innocent." Dean maintains.

"My visions haven't been wrong yet."

"What's your point?" Dean asks with slight agitation in his voice. Sam looks down at his lap before sparing a quick glance towards me.

"My point is, I'm one of them. And so is Samantha." At that I finally lift my head and meet Dean's worried eyes.

"No, you're not." Dean argues. Though if I had a say in it, I would think Dean is worried about us going crazy. Hell, I'm worried that I've already gone crazy.

"Dean, the demon said he had plans for me and children like me." Sam says. I sigh and mutter a 'oh my god' under my breath before moving my gaze to Sam.

"Listen, we're not going to go evil. We haven't done it yet, we're not ever going to. Dean is looking out for you, he would never let you. You're a good man. So is Dean. And we all know what this world can do to you. But you guys have been through more shit than I have and you came out good and almost unscathed. We'll be okay. But if we keep talking like this shit is inevitable, it will happen. So stay positive dude, think about how after this hunt we can go out for ice cream and matching fanny packs." Sam nods and Dean grins at the last part.

"Fanny packs?" He asks.

"Fanny packs, motherfucker."

-000-

"That's him. That older guy, that's him, that's the shooter." Sam and I both say as we watch Andy walking down the street, waving to a pretty girl in an apartment above him, getting free coffee from a stranger, and then finally shaking the Doctor's hand. The same guy we saw in our vision. Dean gives him a once over before turning towards Sam, half looking towards me too.

"All right, you keep on him, I'll stick with Andy. Go." He says and we don't second guess him. I grab the gun that Dean hands me and stuff it in the back waistband of my jeans, making sure the cheap black leather jacket, I got a few days ago with my own money, is covering it. Dean tells me to stand up and I do as I open the door.

"Alright you're good. Now go." He says after he checked to make sure that there was no possible way to see that I have a gun on me. I nod and wave at him as I close the Impala's backdoor and run to Sam, almost tripping over my worn shoes. _Damn, I need new shoes. _I finally reach Sam and walk beside him as I try not to breathe too hard. _Shit, I really need to get into shape._

"I need like boots or something. I've had these shoes for three years." I say as I observe the sole of my grey shoe is slowly falling off. Sam glances at the shoe and frowns slightly but quickly looks back up so we can keep our eyes on the doctor.

"We'll stop somewhere after this job, we can't have you tripping while we're running away from a ghost or something." He says though I'm not really sure if he's telling himself to do that or if he's reassuring me. Either way, I'll have reliable shoes soon. I glace back at where the Impala was parked and see it's already gone.

"So, if this actually is about to happen, how the hell are we gonna stop it?" I glance at the doctor smiling at people passing him. He really doesn't seem like the guy to kill someone. Though, I guess most psychopaths don't actually know that they're psycho. Maybe I'm psycho. Who the hell knows anymore? _Dammit, get your head in the game, Samantha. _I shake my thoughts away before feeling a smile grace my lips before I unconsciously start humming 'Get Your Head in The Game'.

"What are you humming?" Sam asks annoyed after a few moments of watching the doctor not kill anyone.

"A High School Musical song." I mutter before going back to humming. Sam looks at me with his 'You're fucking weird and I'm not sure why I'm talking to you' eyes before looking back to the old guy.

"Okay, what's that?" I gape at him, wondering how the hell anyone doesn't know what High School Musical is.

"It's pretty much my religion. How do you not know what it is? That one Zac Afro guy is the main character." Sam shakes his head and suddenly becomes even more serious, tenser. I stop humming and look ahead of me, seeing the doctor answer his phone. Right where he answered the phone in the vision. Sam and I share a quick look.

"I'll go see what I can do to get the people out of the store, you stay following the guy. Just don't get killed and stay a few feet behind him." Sam says and before I can answer, he's already run across the street. Passing in front of the bus we saw in the vision.

The Doctor starts walking across the street to the store, me following, but only seconds later the fire alarm to the gun store is blasting and everyone is evacuating. I observe as the doctor stops and tilts his head for a second, as if confused, and turns back around. I panic, afraid he might realize we're following him and turn my head sharply to the left so I'm looking into the oncoming traffic and the old man can't see me. Thankfully, he passes right by me without a second glance and I take the chance to take a deep breath before following him again, not even looking at Sam. Hopefully, this following him business turns out to be useless and he doesn't kill anyone. Though as I think that, I can't help but feel this isn't going to end in my favor.

I follow the doctor as he turns onto a street, walking past the store he was originally going into, and right across from Sam as he's on the phone with someone. I hear the rumble of the Impala behind me and I almost take my eyes off the doctor to see where Dean is but the doctor's phone rings and he answers it. _Please be someone else. Please be someone else. Please-_ I get cut off on my praying thoughts as the doctor starts walking in the middle of the street. With a bus coming full speed straight at him.

"Doctor!" I scream and start sprinting, shoving past a few people, and running into the street. He doesn't even glance up at me but I still try to beat the bus. Just as I almost touch his arm, an old tan town car's wheels squeal and I quickly turn, putting my hands on the hood of the car as it nudges my leg. Then, I feel blood splatter on me.

-000-

**Sam's POV**

"Samantha!" My eyes search desperately for the one person who I can't seem to find. _She was right there! Did she get hit?! Oh god._

"Sammy? What happened?" Dean's panicked voice asks through the phone. I double search through the crowd and almost crumble when I don't see the familiar face.

"Samantha! Dammit, answer me!" I yell, refusing to believe that our new friend is already dead. I relay what just happened to Dean and he hangs up saying he's almost there. I'm about to go run to the bus and see if I can find Samantha hiding inside it or something but I quickly come to a stop as she shakingly steps around the edge of the bus, blood spattered over her. I feel myself physically relax and a deep breath shakes itself out of my mouth.

"Thank god, are you alright?" I ask gently as I walk over to her and lead her to the sidewalk, sitting on the curb. When she just shrugs, I find my eyes attracted to the blood smeared road and feel the disappointment of not helping him overwhelm me. We sit in silence for the next twenty minutes.

-000-

"You guys alright?" Dean asks. I look up and see him running towards us. He kneels down in front of me and casts a glance to the medics putting the ruined body of the doctor on a gurney. I nod and bite my lip as I see the doctor get ran over and not knowing if Samantha got taken down with him. At some point when we were waiting for Dean to arrive, Samantha started to shiver and I automatically put my arm around her shoulder, bringing her head closer to my chest, my chin resting on top of her head. We both saw him get ran over. We both failed to help him. We both understand the shock from seeing his death.

Dean glances at Samantha and I shake my head slightly, indicating that she hasn't talked yet.

"We kept him out of the gun store. I thought he was okay. I thought he was past it, at least...Samantha saw him walking in the street and ran after him. But the bus was just too fast." I say, staring as the gurney is lifted towards the Ambulance, a body bag covering the body, and the body gets into the vehicle.

"None of us knew that it could happen again. It's none of our faults. Now we have to go get the Impala."

-000-

We found the Impala outside the diner we found Andy's friend earlier. The keys in the car. Dean gushed over the car, we argued about him thinking it wasn't Andy dong the killings. Samantha stared out the window. Dean and I checked Andy's van out while Samantha held her head in her hands, sitting in the backseat. So, while Dean pulls into a diner and is about to get out, hearing Samantha's voice makes both of us jump.

"I need to head to the gas-station right there." I look over to the right of the car and see one of the chain gas-stations, two cars in the parking lot. Dean meets my eyes, asking a silent question. _You asking or am I? _I sigh and decide to take the toll this time, turning in the seat so I can look at her.

"How come?" I see her green eyes roll and she meets my gaze this time, irritation mirroring her scrutiny. Even though she's grumpy, I couldn't be happier. I was worried that she already had too much of this, I was worried she broke. But ever since I met her, she's proven many times that I shouldn't underestimate her. She's a lot stronger than she seems, and if getting tortured by a grown man trying to kill some vegan vamps doesn't prove it, certainly seeing a grown man getting run over by a bus and not giving up proved it.

"One, I need to call my uncle and two, my clothes are covered in blood. And I need to buy some stuff." She says, taking on her usual tone of 'fuck with me and I'll fuck you up.'

"What stuff?" Dean asks this time, looking at her in the rear-view mirror. Samantha clenches her jaw and looks at the gas-station, like she's wondering why she's even having to tell us this.

"Coffee, a charger, tape, and tampons. For when an ungodly amount of blood flows out of my vagina." Her clipped tone replies. My eyes widen and I can see Dean almost gagging in the corner of my eye. He's unusually pale too.

"A-alright. We're taking this food to go, so just call us when you're done and we'll come get you." Dean says, nodding too quickly. Samantha nods and gets a smug look on her face before pushing the door open and grabbing the ten dollar bill from Dean. The door slams closed and Dean stares at me wide-eyed.

"Women are less emotional with chocolate around, right?" He asks, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

\- **Samantha's POV**

"No, I'm fine. I just kind of went into shock I guess. Seeing someone get plowed by a bus can do that." A chuckle comes through the line and my uncle replies through the phone as a beep surfaces from the phone speakers, indicating I have a text message.

"Well, we're all glad you're okay. Listen, Ronnie and I were talking last night. I think that we're going to start training with Ryleigh. My job just fired me because I kept on having to leave unexpectedly and no other places are hiring. The condo is getting taken away from us, we're already packing but we can't afford to move anywhere. We all think that it would be best to take a permanent road trip, go where there's hunt and take care of it." The small smile I had, instantly drops off my face as I listen to him.

"I know that I'm literally like 30 years younger than you and I shouldn't be telling you what to do, but I think that's not the best idea. You have a little girl, and your back is still not in full health after that car accident. If you have no reasons in your mind not to do this, I can't stop you. But, I could get into contact with this hunter I know. He's good and he knows everyone. You could probably stay with him for a while until you get all your ducks in a row." I pick up the black phone charger and look at the price, my eyes widening as I do. _Shit, I guess this has to in my bra. _The phone makes a noise like my uncle is shuffling his phone before he comes back on the phone.

"Alright. You call him and tell me what he says, Ryleigh just got home from school." I nod and say my goodbyes as I walk to the other end of the aisle where the cashier can't see me. Quickly stuffing the charger in my bra, making sure you can't see any lumps, before walking to the fridge area and grabbing one of the cold coffees, next I grab some black duct tape and some gauze for wounds before deciding that that's all I can afford right now. As I start walking to the check-out, I see a black SUV pull up to the gas pump.

A lady clambers out of the car and starts to get the car ready to pump the gas. I turn away and lay the items on the counter, smiling politely at the old man behind the counter. As I look down to my phone, seeing Wade sent me a text, I can hear the monotone beeping of the scanner before it stops and I look back up, seeing the price is nine dollars and eighty cents. Of course, not counting the twenty dollar charger in my bra. The guy starts putting the items in a bag, I take the chance to look at the parking lot again. That's when my heart almost stops. The lady from the SUV is showering herself with gasoline.

I immediately start sprint out the glass door, not caring about my phone ringing or the shattering of glass at the door hits the brick wall. I'm only focused on this woman who may or may not be under the influence of mind-control. Some guy behind me screams at the woman as she goes into her car and gets the car lighter. As she starts placing it on her arm, I jump and tackle the woman to the ground, almost apologizing as her head hits the ground and she's immediately knocked out.

But she's not on fire, and thankfully when I tackled her, the lighter scattered somewhere not near us. I don't even bother to get off the lady for a second. I just lean over her and try to catch my breath as I hear police sirens screaming in the distance. _I gotta get out of here. _So I do. I take my bags from the old man that's now standing a few feet away from us, gaping at the woman and run.


	17. I AM A SHITTY PERSON

**Ultimately, I am a shitty person. I apologize for the non-updates in a while. I have been trying. But life gets in the way and like I told KillerCupcakes, so much stuff has happened. My sister got stabbed, we were in the hospital for a while. My brother is just…ugh not in a good place, physically. His fiancé is pregnant and I'm going to and fro from appointments and house calls and everything. Although it is hectic, I couldn't be happier because of my new, soon to be niece! Anyways, I will be updating soon. In the meantime, as I have writer's block for some unknown reason, I will be working on a new story. Weirdly enough, it helps me to write if I have a few stories going at a time. So, I have a poll on my profile if you want to go check it out. **

**I have a small chapter here. Sorry. Again. I'm a shitty person. I hope you all don't have a hard almost, end of the school year and good things all happen! Please check out my poll. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows! It makes my day. (KillerCupcakes! You are awesome and I love you haahha. No, but seriously thanks for talking with me. You're awesome!)**

"I'm at the library. Is the chick okay?"

"What the hell?! We've been driving around town an hour! Why didn't you answer the calls?"

"Sorry, the police were coming and I can't be caught, I had to run. My phone died on the way. I'm charging it."

"Whatever, the chick's okay, by the way. What are you doing at the library?" I look at the computer screen and click on the hyperlink, sending me to a page where you can find pretty much anything about the victim, Holly Beckett. And I definitely found something.

"Research. Have you found Andy yet?" I ask, wanting to make sure that Andy isn't the killer first before I tell them this news.

"Yeah. While we were talking to him Sam got a vision. The victim, Holly Beckett, set herself on fire in the dream. What's weird is when I asked an officer about what happened, they said she covered herself in fuel but before she caught herself on fire, a young girl tackled her to the ground. Knocking her out in the process. But the girl ran before they got there. You know anything about that?" I roll my eyes and quickly print the page of Holly's life.

"Huh, no idea. The girl sounds like a bitch though. Anyways, I looked into Holly, guess what? She gave birth when she was 18. To twins. Same day this Andrew Gallagher guy was born. Weird right?"

"Huh."

"Yup. And doctor Jennings. The man who got fucked over- Sorry!" I say as the librarian glares at me, "The doctor who got ran over, he was Holly Beckett's doctor during the labor. So, you got more than enough connections to them. But, if you guys were with Andy when the lady tried to set herself on fire, maybe it's his twin." I say and Dean makes another 'huh' noise.

"Alright. I'm going to pick Sam and Andy up. We'll pick you up at the library. Don't do anything stupid." He says and hangs up. _Huh, good enough closing for a phone call._

-000-

"Wait, he tortured you? That's insane!" Andy yells in excitement. I laugh slightly and nod, already deciding I like this guy.

"So you got any badass stories?" I ask. The boys in the front seat send me a look but I decide to ignore it. They were the ones telling me to distract him from thinking about his girlfriend jumping off a dam. Andy contemplates it for a second before pulling his shirt p slightly and showing me a black and blue bruise on his torso.

"Some jackass jumped me. I told him to stop before he killed me though." I laugh at his overdramatics.

"Next time you see him, really freak him out and make him think about gay porn all day, every day." Andy looks at me in amazement before fist-bumping me.

"Not like the good ones either. Do the one where they are at a piano lesson. It's freaking horrible, I had to wash my eyes out with holy water after that." I say and Andy laughs even louder as Sam and Dean share a look before Dean catches my eye.

"Why are you watching gay porn?"

"I got bored one day."


	18. No Exitwell there's kind of an exit

**I got a new job today. (Like a week after I started at the library it got shut down for like the owner going to jail or something) AND I FINISHED THE GODDAMN CHAPTER. I AM SO HAPPY. I REALLY like the next episode so hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner. Thanks, lovelies!**

"Oh man. You-you're a torn one. You know, the sadness inside you is so strong I can literally _feel_ your thoughts. It makes me feel dirty." I shake my head and sneer at Weber before glancing quickly to the prone Sam laying on the ground.

"Well if they make you feel dirty, you can't imagine how I feel. Now, how about you tell Tracey to get off the ledge. We can talk like adults then." Weber flicks his eyes towards Tracy, who is a lace nightgown and also currently standing feet away from unwilling death.

"Naw, that wouldn't work out. See, Tracey is my leverage, is the person standing between my brother and I finally being siblings." I suck my lip in my mouth from anger and look away for a second before glancing back to Weber, happy to see Andy slowly making his way over to the gun Sam dropped when he was knocked out by Tracey.

"Weber. Tracey isn't standing between you and your twin. You are. If you would've just told Andy who you were, you guys could've like conned people into giving you their phones or something. You could've got close. This is on you." Weber glares at me and starts to walk towards me before shaking his head.

"No. I couldn't have. He-He wouldn't let me. Told me to when the time was…" He trails off.

"Who?" I ask to keep him distracted from Andy starting to get Sam out of the line of fire. At least he has common sense.

"The man with the yellow eyes." My eyes widen and I almost look over to Sam but refrain from looking towards them at the last second, we don't want Weber knowing what Andy is doing.

"Yeah. That guy." I mutter, "He's a demon. And a liar. He was just manipulating-" A small sound of a gun safety getting flicked off can be heard and Weber glances over. To where Dean said he was going. I pale, remembering what happened in my vision.

"I see you. Bye-bye." I scream a 'no' and almost go to tackle Weber in hopes of the power getting cut off. Right before I do, a gunshot it heard. And Andy's hands are shaking as he stares at his dead twin, the gun in his hands telling me everything that I need to know.

-000-

"He shot himself. And you all saw it happen." The two cops in front of Andy nod and tell him that they did see it. _I want that fucking power._ Sam and Dean share a look as they observe the single twin.

"Look at him. He's getting better at it." I glance towards Sam before smiling at Andy as he starts coming over.

"She won't even look at me." He says sadly. I look over to Tracey sitting in the ambulance with a blanket around her, looking at the ground.

"It was a pretty shitty night. Just give her some time to comprehend." Andy gives me a small smile but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"I-uh-I never, I never used my mind thing on her before. Before last night. She's scared of me now." Sam smiles sympathetically and I can tell that we have to leave now.

"She'll be fine. Listen, here's our numbers," I hand him a piece of notebook paper, "I'm sorry but we have to go." Sam starts walking to the car, me following as Andy asks a final question.

"Wh-what am I supposed to do?"

"You be good. Or we'll come back." Dean threatens. I roll my eyes and glance at Andy one last time.

"Don't forget to put porn in that guy's head. And call us when you need something." And with that, we walk away. But of course Sam has to darken the conversation as we walk away.

"Looks like I was right." My shoulders sag as I already know what he's talking about. And dammit, he's pissing me off with this 'I'm destined to kill' shit.

"About what?" Dean asks clearly not catching on.

"Andy. He's a killer after all." And now the anger inside me is making me suffocated and heated. I can barely see straight.

"He saved his girlfriend's ass! And Dean's and mine and yours! So stop with this shit. He's a good guy. Stop fucking picking problems where there aren't any!" A few eyes glance towards us so I lower my voice at the end.

"Bottom line, last night, he wasted somebody." Sam relents. I roll my eyes this time and walk away, kicking a rock on the way to the car. Hard. _And dammit that hurt!_ I ignore my throbbing foot and lean against the impala.

"Yeah, but he's not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho. He was just, he was pushed into that." Dean argues, the boys slowly making their way to the car.

"Weber was pushed too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, I was pushed by Jessica's death. Samantha's probably going to be pushed so-"

"I already was, Sam. Two years ago tomorrow. I was captured by my brother's old friend, JayTe. He needed money, he was owed money by my brother, so he decided to torture me for information of my brother's whereabouts. I was slapped, punched, kicked, thrown into walls, and even raped. And weirdly enough, that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was his mental torture and me wondering if my brother was okay. So, after he turned his back I slipped through the rope and tried to run. He caught me before I could get away and tried to stab me. Somehow I got the power over him and got him instead.

"I held him while he gasped for breath, choking on his own blood. I saw the life leave his eyes. And all I could think about is if my brother was alright. I'm sorry that I killed someone trying to protect my brother. And if that makes me a bad person, then so be it. You need to stop with the destiny shit though. Destiny is shit. My parents always said I was destined to damn this world to Hell. And I don't see that happening. It's not going to happen." By now I'm a mere inches from Sam and with the next few words I clap my hands together with each word.

"Because. Destiny. Is. Shit." I take a deep breath. "So just simmer down with the pity party and let's focus on stopping the demon making these kids killers, okay?" He nods and Dean smiles at me before we leave this town in dust. And as Dean answers a call from Ellen, we have our next destination.

-000-

"I'm sorry, Sam. I was just angry and I haven't been getting good sleep. So I'm exhausted." Sam looks back at me and smiles.

"It's fine. I've been overreacting I guess." He pauses and I take the time to look out at the dark night. It's funny how something you love so much can be your worst enemy. I love the darkness, it makes me feel at home. But in the dark are where the monsters are, clawing out at you, screaming your name, and attacking you at the least expecting time. People used to always tell me there's nothing to fear in the dark. I know better. But what I don't reveal to them is that the darkest creatures are inside you.

"Are you okay though? We tend to forget that you're so young." Sam asks. I blink. I feel older. I feel ten times older. I'm only fifteen.

"I'm fine. Just really tired." Though, even after Dean comes out of the gas-station and hands me a soda and we still have a few hours left to drive I don't fall asleep.

-000-

"What does Ellen want?" Dean glances over at me as we all get out of the Impala.

"Don't know. Just said we need to get here." I nod and hope that it's nothing too serious. Sam pushes the door open and Ellen looks over to us.

"Have a seat, guys." I almost walk right back out the door at her lack of greetings. But, we do as told and sit at the bar as Jo walks into the room from the hallway. She goes to say hello but Ellen cuts her off, asking for another case of beer. As Jo leaves Ellen leans against the bar across from Dean.

"So. You uh, you want to tell me about this last hunt of yours?" Sam shares a look with me.

"No. Not really. No offense, it's just kind of a family thing." Dean says from beside me. As Ellen drops a stack of papers on the bar she objects Dean's secret keeping.

"Not anymore." We all look at the familiar papers before wincing slightly. "I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family?" Ellen questions and I almost want to tell her that Sam and I are having the same problem except my mom didn't burn up, but as Sam talks I don't have the opportunity.

"Yeah, we think so." Dean glares at him over my shoulder.

"Sam..." Dean warns. I sigh.

"Why?" Ellen asks as she ignores Dean.

"None of your business." Ellen glares over to Dean.

"You mind your tongue with me, boy. This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad's coming and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best all we got is us. Together. No secrets or half-truths here."

"There are people out there, like Andy Gallagher, like me and Samantha. And um ... we all have some kind of ability."

"Ability?" Ellen asks, her eyes meeting mine for a split second. I look to Dean just to see him rolling his eyes, probably uncomfortable with this talk.

"Yeah. Psychic ability. Me, I have, um, I have visions. Premonitions. Samantha has visions and sometimes can hear thoughts. I don't know, it's, it's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us."

"What kind of plans?"

"We don't really know for sure." Ellen pauses before asking another question.

"These people out there, these psychics - they dangerous?" Sam hesitates so I decide to speak up now.

"No. Not all of them." Ellen nods slightly =, obviously still put off with the idea of a war happening and us being in the middle of it.

"But some are. Some are very dangerous." Sam warns and I can't really find the will in me to fight against him. It's true that not all of them were good.

"Okay, how many of them are we looking at?"

"We've been able to track a clear pattern so far. They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's six month birthday." I look over to Dean and shake my head before speaking aloud.

"No. That's not true. We never had a fire. And Weber didn't either." Dean frowns and seems to consider it before wiping a hand over his face.

"Which breaks pattern. So if there's any others like you and him, there'd be nothing in the system. No way to track 'em all down." We all pause for a minute, finally soaking all the information in.

"And so who knows how many of 'em are really out there?" Dean finally says what we're all thinking. I lean my head on my hand and huff before giving a ghost of a smile to Jo who just walked in.

"Jo honey?"

"Yeah?"

"You'd better break out the whiskey instead."

-000-

**Ellen's POV**

"Thanks." Samantha mutters as I pour her a shot of whiskey. I smile gently and hope that I won't regret this later. Dean looks over though and quickly swipes it away.

"No." Samantha huffs and meets his eyes.

"Yes." I almost smile at her simple answer.

"No." Sam looks towards them, on the other side of Samantha, and shakes his head before downing the shot I gave him.

"One, yes. Two, you're not my dad. Three, I could literally get murdered by a demon at any second and I don't want to die an alcohol virgin." After a few seconds of thinking it over, Dean hands her the shot.

"Not too much. I don't want to be holding your hair while you puke." Samantha makes an agreeing noise before slipping the drink back towards her. Dean carefully watches as she throws the drink back expertly before placing the glass back on the bar, only coughing once. She's a liar that one.

"By the way I was kidding about the alcoholic virgin thing."

"Of course you were." Samantha gives Dean a smile before tipping the empty glass towards me. I fill her glass up.

-000-

"Andy ended up shooting him." Dean finishes telling Jo and I about their last hunt as Samantha starts to slowly lean on Dean, falling asleep. Dean shifts uncomfortably for a second before getting over his discomfort and moves his arm so she's tucked into his side.

"She hasn't fully fell asleep since the Gordon incident." Dean whispers as to not awaken her. I smile at how fast their relationship moved from being kind-of-strangers to brothers and sister. And Dean proves my thinking as he gently scoops Samantha into his arms and carries her into one of the spare rooms. Dean walking back out a few seconds later and sitting back at the bar.

"Sam's sleeping too." He murmurs. I nod and lean against the bar as Jo walks around and sits next to him.

"So. How are you guys really? You all look beat to hell." I ask cautiously, knowing how John got when you asked the wrong question. But Dean just gives a fake smile before wiping his hands over his face.

"Ugh. We haven't slept in a while." Dean states the obvious.

"We can see that. But you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. You don't get that look from a lack of sleep." Jo lectures. Dean glances towards her and they make eye contact for a few seconds, and just as I'm about to whack him, he nods and sighs.

"I just….I shouldn't have got her in this life. I can already see it affecting her and we all know this life doesn't have a long life span…I just…" Dean trails off.

"You think she would still be alive if you left her? We know what happened to her. We read her background check. We know all what went on at home. I say she has a better chance of making it to twenty in this life than in her home life. And for her getting affected by this, of course she will. But she's already getting stronger. She will be okay. And you'll be okay. And Sam will be okay. You just have to understand that she chose this life too. She wanted this life." And god do I hope I'm right. As Dean nods and his posture lightens slightly I can tell that he's still not guilt free but he knows that Samantha has a better chance here. For a few more hours we make small talk before he mumbles a goodnight and goes back to one of the spare rooms. Jo and I share a glance before smiling and starting to clean off the bar.

"Girl has them wrapped around her pinkie without her knowing." Jo mutters and I nod.

"I think she knows it. Just doesn't want to admit it."

-000-

**Samantha's POV **

Catfight. Case. Philadelphia. Apartment. Jo shows up.

That's how my morning went. And now we're sitting around the apartment we're 'renting' and discussing the case.

"This place was built in 1924. It was originally a warehouse, converted into apartments a few months ago." Jo relays as she flips a small knife around in her hand and Dean is pacing behind her. _What's up with the restlessness? _

"Yeah? What was here before 1924?" Dean questions.

"Nothing. Empty field."

"So, most likely scenario, someone died bloody in the building, and now he's back and raising hell." Sam states and Jo goes on to say that there haven't been any violent deaths.

"Okay! So, uh, it's something else, then. Maybe some kind of cursed object that brought a spirit with it." Dean ponders aloud.

"Wait, cursed objects?" I speak up, fully intrigued for the first time today. Dean glances over, his eyes looking like he forgot I was there and nods.

"Cursed objects are objects imbued with black magic, that causes bad luck and-" Dean starts explaining but I interrupt him as I go to grab a soda out of the, almost, empty fridge.

"No, I know what they are. I just didn't know they were real." Jo sighs and I take that as a sign to shut up. So I do, then we talk some more before we start to search the building. Jo and Dean, of course, are on the top two floors and Sam and I have this and the floor below us.

As we search the floor we're on now, I run my hand along the brick wall and make sure to take in every detail I can.

"So…about your brother is he still in jail?" Sam asks, making conversation. I glance over at him before glancing at a vent on the bottom of the wall. _God, is there a gas leak?_ I almost cover my noise from the strong smell of a fume that's really, _really_ familiar.

"Far as I know. He should be getting out in a little less than a year. Unless he got out on good behavior." I mutter. He is supposed to get out in October sometime. "I really should write him." I mumble, more to myself than Sam. For the rest of the time we make small talk about his past hunts until we all meet up back at the room and we all declare that we don't have any leads. _Awesome. _

-000-

The rest of the case is pretty slow. Until Jo gets kidnapped then used as bait. And then we cemented the sewer closed so H.H. Holmes couldn't get out. Then, Ellen showed up. And the rest of the car ride was pretty much so awkward I would have rather walked the whole way back. Ellen didn't say one word to me.

We got back to the roadhouse. Ellen and Jo fought….and Jo revealed that John got her father killed. Then we left. And I have no fucking idea how it got to here. How it got to the S.W.A.T team busting down the motel door and taking me and Sam into custody. _Well. Maybe I'll be seeing my brother earlier than I thought. _


	19. Sometimesthe day just ends

"Sam, Dean," I bark out as I enter the unlocked motel room. Sam head jumps up at he looks at me questionably. "I just saw some FEDS…Where's Dean?" I ask, taking in the surroundings and realizing Dean isn't in the room. Sam shrugs before wiping his face, as if trying to brush away the exhaustion.

"He hasn't called or answered my calls. I was waiting for you to get here until I left to look for him." Sighing, I close the door and walk over to Sam's open laptop sitting on the desk.

"Did you check police records?" Telling by Sam's expression, he hasn't wanted to think about him getting caught.

"I'll take that as a no, let me just-" But I don't get to finish. Because then over the distinct talking of other customers in the motel, a gallery of soft footsteps can be heard coming up the stairs. We both pale.

"I'll hide the papers." _You get the guns_. Is unsaid but clearly Sam understands as we both hurry to gather the items in a panic before stuffing them both in places that only a hunter would think of to look. Such as, Sam climbs on the chair opening the vent, that we unscrewed just in case this happens, and stuffing the guns in there before I hide the stack of hunting papers in a flannel shirt tossed on the ground and stuffing it in my bag under the bed. As I stand back up I can see Sam stepping off the chair, the vent screwed back in a record amount of time, before the door gets kicked in and both of our hands are up in surrender.

"Going somewhere Sam? Samantha?" Sam and I share a look clearly reading, _How the hell does she know me? _My eyes linger on the gun in her hands though.

"Oi. We've been caught trying to watch some classic TV. Wonder how much time we can get locked up for this?" Sam rolls his eyes at my sarcasm. _C'mon, Sam. I'm just trying desperately not to have a panic attack right now. Ghosts? Shapeshifters? I can handle those. Cops? I'm more scared of the law then a supernatural being for some unknown reason. _All while I'm thinking this, our hands are getting handcuffed and escorted outside.

"Joke all you want. But we've currently got all three of you on a murder case." I gulp. Then panic as Sam gets pushed towards a different car.

"No. No, hey how about I ride with Sam huh? It'll keep both of us calm." I all but plead. I'm ignored. Sam looks at me with apologizing eyes.

"No! Let me-" I catch my breath, "Let me ride with my brother! Please!" As I say the word brother I can practically feel Sam smiling from where I am. And oddly enough the word rolls off my tongue, I don't hesitate or wince. In fact, I almost want to say it again. But I don't because now since I'm in the back of a police car, a panicked tear running down my face as Sam gets shoved into the other car.

_Okay. Deep breath. In, out, in, out. Close your eyes, imagine you're in the Impala with Sam and Dean. You're listening to Led Zepplin and Dean and you are annoying Sam with your off-key singing. Dean constantly glances at you in the mirror, grinning, because he knows that you're only doing that to make Sam smile after getting over his annoyed faze. _

I have a small, almost panic free, smile all the way to the police station. The heavy set police officer hastily opens the door and jerks me out of the car, the cut on my arm throbbing in disagreement.

"Hey, asshole. Simmer down with the jerking." I growl before looking to the right of me as the other cars pull in. Sam gets, gently, taken out of the car and I instinctively start to walk to him. _Then_, I get jerked harshly in front of the cop again.

"You like this, don't you? Me being handcuffed. Does it turn yo-" The guys face turns red with anger.

"Samantha!" The shrill voice of the woman cop who was pointing the gun at us earlier barks out at me.

"Well, if he would stop manhandling me!" I yell back and she rolls her eyes before telling the cop to calm down. He listens. Mostly. And for the rest of the walk to the police station, we're silent. Sam and I share looks. He mouths words. _John's friend. Moral support. _Sam stops as the woman looks at him then we're in the building, getting pushed in separate directions. I don't get to think about the mouthed words as I'm shoved into a room.

-000-

**Dean's POV**

"Look. I didn't murder anyone. I didn't torture anyone. Can I just see my brother?" Detective Dickbag scoffs. I roll my eyes and lean back as far in my chair as the handcuffs allow. The door opens then.

"What about your sister? She's been screaming for you and Sam." The lady cop says as she comes in, the door closing behind her. I almost pale as the words sink in but accomplish to keep my composure. _Dammit, Samantha. You were supposed to stay at the library. _

"Where is she?" I all but growl.

"You confess and I'll even let you see her." She tries to negotiate. _Please, please let have Sam told her to cover story. _

"Naw, I'm good. She can handle herself."

-000-

**Sam's POV**

Pacing. And pacing. For thirty minutes. Nobody has even came in the room yet.

"I can see you, you know! The fucking window is open!" I hear Samantha's loud screaming all the way from across the hall. She's been yelling for the past twenty minutes. First ten were "Sam! Dean! You idiots! Answer me!" Next five were "I'm fucking drying of caffeine deprivation! Get me some coffee!" And now it's apparently yelling at the cops observing her through one of the windows. She's probably in someone's office, since I'm in a questioning room and it has no window. _I just hope she knows what I meant by those words. _The door opens and the woman from earlier walks in with some coffee.

-000-

**Samantha's POV **

An hour and a half after we got brought into the station, the lady cop from earlier comes in the room.

"Done yelling?" Her voice is gentle enough. She must be playing the good cop for now.

"For now." She nods as if expecting that answer before placing a Styrofoam cup on the table. Leaning over in my chair I can see that it's coffee. _Oh thank god. _I take the hot cup in my hand and gulp down a mouthful of luke-warm liquid before meeting eyes with the female again.

"So, why are we here?" I finally ask.

"Dean's being held on murder." _I feel like this won't be the last time. _

"Murder? Wow. The academy definitely has lowered its standards in education. Where would you get that from?" I ask, all while a huge sarcastic smile is on my face.

"We got over a dozen possible hits for his fingerprints in crime scenes." I tilt my head forward, raising my eyebrows.

"Possible hits. In other words, you're willing to take down an innocent man to feel like you brought 'justice' to mankind, right?" I scoff. "Damn. This is exactly the crap work I expect of the law." I mumble before a quiet chuckle can be heard coming from the woman.

"Sam said the same thing…well in different words." I don't reply and a beat later she decides to get down to business.

"You're nineteen years old. Unknown parents, unknown address, unknown education. The only thing we know about you is that you have a brother in prison, a sister in rehab, and the other two are in Canada somewhere." _Two? What the hell does other two mean? And why'd she say I'm nineteen? _"Oh that's right. You disappeared out of the hospital before you two were introduced. You're brother has a fiancée. With a kid. And another on the way. She's been trying to get in contact with you. Name's Rachel. Anyway, for some reason it also says that Sam and Dean have had legal custody of you since you were three." _What the hell is going on?_ I keep my face passive the whole time, the only sign of emotion is a lip twitch when she talked about my brother's life.

"Yeah. And, why's that weird?" As I ask this, a thousand different questions are screaming in my head.

"Well, for one. When you were three, the boys wouldn't have even been ten." _Shit. _

"You ever heard of temporary custody until eighteen? It's where the birth parent wants someone to be their kids godparent but they're not eighteen yet so the kid just goes to the family of the godparent until they're old enough to raise 'em. John raised me until they were eighteen. It was just written in the boys name's because they were the godparents." I completely lie out of my ass at this statement. _Is that even a real thing? Can that even happen. _I almost faint when the woman mutters a 'forgot about that'.

Isn't there a quote or something like 'Give off the air of confidence and people will believe' or some shit like that. Well, if there is…I just lived it.

"Okay. What about your parents, home, and school?" _Aren't we here for murder or something? I'm really not into rehashing my life story. Again. _

"I don't know what happened with my parents. I lived with my brothers. And I dropped out of school. Now, can we talk about what we're really here for?" She pauses.

"How about you tell us what happened. From the beginning." _John's friend. Moral support. What the…oh. Oh! _

"John and Tony Giles were friends. Not sure how but we visited him a few times. He bought me my first book." I lie. _Please let me get this story right. _

"We were at some Café somewhere and I decided to buy a newspaper. We saw his name. The story and completely freaked out. He was pretty much our uncle, you know? I-" I clear my throat. "I can't believe Karen didn't call us. We missed the damned funeral." I take another drink from the now cold coffee, almost wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans but thinking it might look suspicious.

"We drove the hour there and went to go see Karen, you know give her moral support. I mean she just lost her husband. We talked for a while, I guess Tony was having nightmares before his death. It freaked her out. And after a few hours she said she was tired so we decided to leave. That's all really."

"Samantha, I am trying to help you here. But you have got to be honest with me. Now we have an eyewitness. Someone who saw two men and a girl fitting your and your brothers' description breaking into Giles' office." The female cop says. _Isn't she supposed to tell me her name? _

"Karen gave us the key to his office. Said she wanted some of the pictures left behind. I felt bad, we, we felt bad and decided it wouldn't hurt to do it." _We never found out what Dana Shulps meant…dammit! _I think back to finding the finger smears on the table and on the office papers all reading the word 'Dana Shulps'.

"While Sam and I stayed behind to gather all the stuff Karen wanted, Dean went back to her house. She was pretty out of it earlier, just wanted to check up on her." Before I'm even finishing the sentence the woman is out of her chair and opening the door, shaking her head. _Good? Bad? Fuck. I hope I didn't just give us up. _

-000-

Fifty one…Fifty two….Fifty two and half. Fifty four minutes since lady cop left. And my coffee is gone and nobody has been in here since the girl left. _Fuck. My. Life. _

-000-

**Sam's POV –40 minutes earlier. **

_HILTS —  
IT'S A __STREET__  
ASHLAND.  
-MCQUEEN _

I smiles at the use of Dean addressing me as "Hilts" and signing off as "McQueen". I pretty much forgot about that code meaning.

-000-

_"__Alright, Sammy. If we get caught in a situation again where we're both captured and one of us can get free, we'll address eachother as McQueen and Hilts." 17 year old Dean states to me as we're both driving far away from an angry shapeshifer, me holding my bleeding shoulder from where the long knife cut me. _

_"__Isn't that the guys from __The Great Escape?__" Dean glances over at me, worry and anger still clear in his expression. _

_"__Yeah. That's why I chose the names. When we use those names we'll know that one of us will stall the attacker as the other makes the 'great escape'." I laugh at his reference, impressed with his thinking. _

_"__Gotcha." _

-000-

I got to move fast, only so much stalling can be done in a holding area. _Samantha. I need to get her. _I glance at the door, I already tried it. It's locked. From the outside. _She's in a police station. She'll be fine. _I go back to the window, forgetting the not on the table, and opening it before climbing onto the sill. _Now or never._

_-000- _

**Dean's POV—25 minutes earlier**

"Because Karen had the same bruises on her wrists. And I'm willing to bet that if you look at Giles' autopsy photos he's got 'em too, it's got something to do with this spirit, I... I don't know what." I stammer, not liking the fact that I don't know why it happened. The lady cop, Ballard, I learned, turns away from me and looks at herself in the one way mirror. "I know. You think you're going crazy. But let's skip that part, shall we? Because the last two people who saw this thing? Died, pretty soon after. You hear me?" She turns back around.

"You think I'm going to die." I don't answer. I can't answer.

"You need to go to Sam. He'll help." I answer instead. She looks surprised at that. Maybe even realizing how serious it is if I'm giving his location up.

"You're giving your brother up."

"Go to the first motel listed in the yellow pages. Look for Jim Rockford - it's how we find each other when we're separated. Now you can arrest him if you want. Or you can let him save your life." She considers it only for a second before turning to leave.

"Wait," She turns back around, her expression annoyed as if I'm going to ask her to let me go.

"Do you know if Samantha is with him?" I desperately try not to think of her rotting away in a cell or something right now.

"No. She's in the sheriff's locked office." I nod, it's better than this room at least.

-000-

**Sam's POV—12 minutes earlier**

I grab my handgun from my waistband and walk towards the door that was just knocked on. I open it quickly, relaxing slightly when I only see it's the lady cop. I take one look at her and open the door wider, stuffing the gun back where it was. "C'mon."

-000-

I look down to her bruised wrists.

"These showed up after you saw it?" She nods.

"Yeah, I guess." _Yes or no. it's not I guess. _I shake away my bitter thoughts, my lack of sleep and overstock of stress recently have really been catching up with me.

"All right. You're going to have to tell me exactly what you saw."

-000-

**Samantha's POV—An hour later. **

_"__SAM!" _

_"__DEAN!" _

_"__Sam! Look out!" _

_"__NO!" _

_-000- _

I wake up as the office door slams open. _That was a weird dream. _I look up as the asshole male cop that yelled at me to shut up comes into the room. _That dream felt way too real. But, it wasn't a vision. It couldn't have been. My head doesn't hurt and I didn't see anything except for old buildings, tipped sideways. _I shake my head focused back on the cop as he walks over to me.

"Let's go." I'm too tired to argue. So I stand up and let him hand cuff me again. _What time is it?_ I look out the window right before he leads me out of the room. _Wait, where are we going? _I sigh. _Fuck it. I'm too tired. _Then we're walking out the back door and _oh god, this isn't good. _A police van comes into view and I relax again as I can hear Dean's familiar mumbling of a classic rock song. I don't even care that I'm shoved into the back, landing on my shoulder, before I'm smiling at Dean as the doors slammed close.

"Long time, no see." Dean rolls his eyes as I push myself up against the seats and sitting next to Dean.

"So. You think he's going to drive us off a cliff or take us out back and shoot us like dogs?" I ask seriously this time as I see the cop's crazy eyes.

-000-

**Sam's POV **

Turns out I was wrong. Samantha was not safe at the police station because now I'm speeding down back roads with a cop in the passenger seat, trying to stop her psycho boyfriend from killing my family.

-000-

**Samantha's POV **

Dean and I look at each other with unmasked worry as the van pulls off the road and stops, getting out of the driver's seat.

"Pee break? So soon? You might want to get your prostate checked." I feel a smile tug at the corners but I feel worry overtake me as the cop ignores Dean and circles to the back.

"Son of a bitch." Dean starts scooting over, making me scoot over too since I'm next to him, away from the door.

"Hey, we're cool in the van, you go do what you gotta do." The cop jumps into the van and places a hand on both of our arms, even though I'm wiggling so much I'm not even sure how he can touch me, and throws us out on the ground.

"Fucking hell. Hey! My arm here is cu-" A kick to the gut and the air gets knocked out of me as I almost gag from the force.

"Sonuva. Hey!" Dean shouts but then the click of a gun is heard and the cop steps a few feet away, pointing the gun at Dean.

"You're a cocky son of a bitch. You think those people in St. Louis are gonna buy that crap you're peddling? Here's the thing. You're not gonna make it to St. Louis. You're gonna die trying to escape" The cop threatens and during his speech, I've managed to crawl over to Dean. I sit next to Dean so I'm almost between him and the gun. I lean over for support, our arms and legs touching as I huddle in around myself, making my forehead touch my knees.

"Wait! Wait. Let's, let's talk about this. I mean, you don't want to do something that you're gonna regret later." The gun cocks. "Or maybe you do." Dean adds. _I'm going to die. I'm never going to get to hunt with my uncle. I'm never going to talk to Wade again. I'll never get to see my brother and his kids._

"Pete! Put the gun down!" The scream of Ballard makes its way into my mind, hope. _Ah…Pete's the guys name. _

"Diana? How'd you find me?" Dean shifts and I decide to look up, meeting Sam's eyes behind Ballard.

"I know about Claire." Pete hesitates for a split second.

"I don't know what you're talking about." _I don't know what she's talking about buddy, but I sure as hell know you do. _

"Put the gun down!" She yells again, eyeing the gun still trained at Dean and I.

"Oh, I don't think so. You're fast. I'm pretty sure I'm faster." He says cockily. The gun moves from us to Sam and Diana. _This is a shitty situation all around. _

"Why are you doing this?" Diana tries for a different tactic. That doesn't work.

"I didn't do anything, Diana." _Very convincing. Seriously. Give the man an Oscar. _I shift so I can look at Dean before rolling my eyes at him. He sends me a 'now's not the time' look and watches the fight carefully, ready to jump in at any moment. We start to move subtly.

"It's a little late for that." My handcuffs snap open from the paperclip Dean found somewhere before I make Dean turn around and I start to pick that lock. It takes some time.

"It wasn't my fault. Claire was trying to turn me in, I had no choice." I feel the subtle shift of the first notch moving up just for the point to move to the second notch.

"And Tony? Karen?" The second one happens slightly faster, the third in under ten seconds.

"Same thing! Tony scrubbed the money, he got skittish, and then he wanted to come clean. I'm sure he told Karen everything." The fourth happens, and the fifth notch moves up. The handcuffs fall away from Dean's hands. He rubs his wrists as we both start to stand up slowly. I see Sam and Dean share a 'how do we get out of the look'. Dean shakes his head and Sam grits his teeth.

"It was a mess; I had to clean it up. I just panicked." Pete explains.

"How many more people are gonna die over this, Pete?" Dean moves to the edge as Diana's grip on the gun tightens. He motions for me to do the same.

"There's a way out. Dean kid's a friggin' gift. We could pin the whole thing on him. Right? No trial, nothing. Just, just two more dead scumbags." I start to move over to Dean.

"Hey!" We both protest pathetically. Pete swings the gun around and we both back away, not wanting to get shot just for defending our ruined 'honor'.

"No one will question it. Diana, please. I still love you." Diana lowers the gun and I almost scream at her, if it weren't for the way her eyes are shining with disgust. "Thank you. Thank you." Pete turns back around and brings his gun up to my head. _Oh god, please, please, please. _A gunshot rings out and I flinch, waiting for the bullet to make it's connection with my skin. Instead I hear a grunt of pain and somebody crashes into me, rolling us off to the side.

I open my eyes and find Dean's relieved face before he jumps up quickly and starts walking towards the scene, me following after blinking away the dizziness.

"Then why don't you buy me another necklace, you ass?" Diana's grunts out, I almost want to keel over and sob into my arms as I realize that maybe, just maybe…I can see my brother and meet his family. Though the action is over yet as Pete tackles Diana's legs, making her fall and lose her gun. Sam goes for it. Pete gets it first.

"Don't do it! Don't do it!" Pete screams, flailing the gun around between the three off us. The air turns cold and the air smells a little more…dead. I look over to see a spirit. A smiling spirit. And Diana's staring at it before grabbing Pete's gun he dropped when he was shot by Diana and she just….ends the battle. Pete's dead. The spirit is gone.

-000-

Diana lets us go. I hug her. She smiles and tells us not to get the Impala. Dean doesn't listen. I call in a fake 911 call as far as the police will go and then Dean quickly makes his move and within minutes we're riding in the Impala. Led Zepplin playing and Dean and I singing very badly. Sam has a smile on his face


	20. Brother's Kids

**Hey! I've got a few reviews the past days! But, it only comes in through email? Like I get on the website and it doesn't say I have anymore! They were from guests! So if that was you, I just want to say I appreciate them so much! Reviews make my entire week! Thanks for so many follows and favorites and reviews! I definitely do not deserve them. This one is way less action-y. But I'm exhausted and my night have just been incredibly shitty! I have a quick one shot linked to this story on my profile! And still the poll is open! Please check one of them out. (:**

**You seen the new episodes? I still feel the ache in my heart. Anyways, here it goes. Reviews are love!**

After a few hours of driving and listening to some rock songs, we pull over at a gas station for coffee and gas. Dean pumps the gas as Sam and I go in. I follow Sam to the coffee machine, all while I'm lost in my thoughts, almost running into Sam as he stops. He glances at me before grabbing two Styrofoam cups and filling it with black coffee.

"You alright? You've been lost in thought for the last hour." I shift my weight, grabbing my cup and filling it with coffee after Sam moves.

"The lady cop told me something." Sam looks at me worriedly before muttering for me to go on as he puts the lids on the two coffees, handing one to me.

"Well first, she said that I was 19. And they didn't know my birthparents, where I came from, or my school. And she said that according to my profile report that I have been in your guy's custody since I was three." Sam only frowns slightly before coming to a realization.

"It was probably Ash. I talked to Ellen about if you got caught by police that they would probably take you back to your family. She probably told him." I nod, not really have been worrying over that. Sam notices. We take our coffees, grabbing three of those snack donuts rows, before going to check out. Paying thirty dollars for the items and gas.

"What else?" Sam asks finally after we take the items and push the door open. I step over on the side of the door and look towards the ground.

"Um…I guess, my brother-he…" I force a cough, "He has a family. A fiancée, she has a kid, and another on the way that's my brothers." I almost laugh at my patheticness as tears well in my eyes.

"That's all I ever wanted for him but now that it's happened and I won't get to um.." I bounce my foot on the ground when my voice wavers.

"And I won't get to be in their lives it just kind of hurts. Y'know? Like I don't want to leave this life. I don't not want to be with you guys, I just want to at least know that my brother's kids sort of know their aunt." I wipe the corner of my eyes and Sam bites the corner of his lip before we both slowly start walking to the impala, Dean staring at us from the driver's seat.

"If you find a way to come into contact with her, we can talk to her. Maybe meet her somewhere and we'll see what happens from then on." I couldn't be happier to have the brothers in my life right then. They've fought for me to stay in their lives, they're really trying to make me happy. And it's working. I'm happier then I have been in years. We get in the impala, ignoring Dean's questioning look, and after a second Dean drives away.

-000-

"I'm going to pull over." Dean says around Two a.m. only about six more hours until Bobby's house. I groan and look at him with the best puppy eyes I can do.

"I'm not tired. Can I just drive the rest of the way?" Dean scoffs and starts to look out the window for motels.

"Pleasseeee! You saw how good I drove it last time, I was chasing a madman and I didn't even get a scratch. It's only for six hours and I already took a nap." Dean mumbles something sounding like 'I'm gonna regret this' before pulling over on the side of the road and spinning around to face me.

"If I even see a smudge on this car I will personally kick your ass." I grin in triumph before unbuckling the seatbelt and trading seats with Dean since Sam is still asleep in the passenger seat. I climb in the driver's seat, buckling up, before waiting for Dean to get comfortable.

"Sleep tight, Dean-o." I mumble before placing my foot on the brake and shifting it into drive. Then I take my foot slowly off the brake and move onto the accelerator, quickly picking up the speed to 40 in seconds. The rumble of the engine, the soft singing of Kansas, and the pitch black darkness ahead of me equals a perfect night to sit back, relax and drive. A small smile touches my face and I lean back in my seat. Now all I have to do is keep an eye out for a gas station still open so I can get some coffee.

The next thirty minutes are filled of soft snores and soft mumbles of song lyrics from me until I see a lit up drive-through coffee house. I buy a black coffee, digging change out of the cup holders, before driving back onto the highway, sipping the coffee occasionally. And for once my thoughts are silent.

-000-

"Dea'?" I glance over as Sam starts to wake up. He squints over at me for a second until I look back to the road.

"Dean's sleeping." I take another sip of the new coffee I got a few minutes ago before glancing back at him.

"He let you drive?" His voice sounds extremely skeptical. _No. I just knocked Dean out then decided to casually drive his car. _

"He was tired. And I'm a good driver. So yeah, he let me drive." Sam snorts slightly before gesturing towards the coffee.

"Ugh. You can have it. I'll stop at the next one." Surprisingly, Sam doesn't complain and goes ahead to take my drink. I smile slightly and switch lanes so I can get off the highway at the next exit.

"Where are we?" Sam asks after a few seconds of only a radio broadcaster filling the silence.

"Like thirty minutes away from Bobby's." Sam nods.

"How do you know how to get there? You only there once or twice."

"My only talent is I have a good sense of direction. And I tend to remember where I am. Especially after those vampires kidnapped us. It sucked not knowing where we were." I explain and Sam nods before we let it fall silent again. A song comes on the radio. My face brightens and I look over to Sam in excitement.

"Are they playing Robert Johnson on the radio? Dude, I love that guy." I turn the radio up a few notches as Sam appears to be in thought.

"Isn't that the guy who-"

"Shhhhh! Hold on." I command before smiling at Sam and mumbling the lyrics under my breath.

_"__Went down to the crossroads, and fell down on my knees.  
I went down to the crossroads, and fell down on my knees."_ I only get the two lines out before falling silent again, my thoughts getting the best of me. _Is it possible to sell your soul? Probably… I wonder if I could sell my soul for my brother. They would be happy and I'd get like ten years I think…_

"What's wrong?" I jump as Dean speaks. Has he been awake for awhile?

"Jesus Christ, dude. Don't do that." He puts his hands up in surrender, sending questioning eyes to Sam. Sam shrugs.

"Sorry. I was just lost in thought." As I look at the surroundings, I find that we're literally on the street leading to Bobby's. I was lost in thought for almost thirty minutes.

"You alright?" Dean asks again, his body continually shifting as if uncomfortable that he's in the backseat.

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking. We're here! I'm going to sleep for like 10 hours now." After I cut off the engine and we all clamber out of the car, we go up to the front door, making sure to knock. Bobby smiles at us before letting us in. I pretty much ignore everyone else as I grab the same blanket I used last time from the back of the couch and laying down, falling into a deep sleep. _Thank God. _

(**The next chapter will start off with Dean or Sam's POV. And it will start immediately after this. I'm sorry, I just have a bad headache and I'm exhausted, I wanted to get a chapter in before my shift tomorrow.!)**


	21. Help!

**Dean's POV **

**Short Chapter. I'm so sorry that it's been so long. Just a bad time right now. I'm trying to do so much at once and it's just….not working out. Lmao. I'll be updating soon enough. I got some writers block with this chapter. I didn't know what I wanted to do with this episode, sorry. Tomorrow is my brother's court. Big day. I'm so nervous. **

**Anyways, season Finale. What should I do for this one? Kill Samantha off temporarily, permanently, or just have her be the survivor? I'm not too sure how that would work out. **

**Tell me what you want to happen! Tell me what episodes you want me to focus on and what ones I should skim over. Should I skim over the rest of this season? Just do the finale? Please tell me. I'm so at a lost. Lmao. Thank you so much for all the love! **

**50,000 words! And over fifty followers. I'm going to hyperventilate! **

**Dean's POV**

"She okay?" Bobby asks after we peek in the living room to find Samantha passed out on the couch.

"She's been driving the whole night. I think she's just tired." I explain before Sam gives us a look saying that we have to talk, so we follow him into the kitchen.

"What's up?" I ask in confusion. We've been in the same car for 16 hours, how do we have something that we haven't talked about yet. _Except for…._ I shake my head.

"So…I guess while Diana was talking to Samantha in the station, she revealed something…" Sam trails off and Bobby decides to speak up.

"Diana?"

"One of the lady cops that arrested us." I explain and Bobby nods his head.

"Alright. So what about Samantha?" I ask finally.

"Her brother, I guess, has a family. A fiancée and two little ones. She wan-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Isn't he in prison? How does he do all that in prison?" I ask, wincing at the fact that we're talking about Samantha's brother like this. Sam takes a deep breath.

"Uh… about seven or eight months ago, he was released on good behavior. He was out for about two months before he turned back to drugs. So then he skipped out on meeting his probation officer. And a few other things that they have no evidence on and he's back in jail. Not before he and one of his high-school sweethearts started dating again. She already has a kid with her ex, which is the guy who framed Samantha's brother for theft, and now they're having one together." Sam pauses, biting his lip before continuing.

"Thing is, Rachel was a trouble maker too and was hooked on drugs also. She ran from the cops after missing her probation too, ran with Samantha's brother, and then when she stopped at her old work to pick up her check the boss locked them in a closet and called the police." I cut in to a mutter a quick 'bitch'.

"Both went to jail. Both got clean from drugs. Rachel found out she was pregnant in jail. She was released about two months ago. From what I can tell, she's visiting her cousin in Canada for a few days, her probation officer escorting her, and she should be back in Kansas in the next few days." By the time Sam is finished, we're all sitting around the kitchen table with a beer in front of each of us.

"How do you know all this?" I finally manage to ask a few seconds later.

"Dude, they lived in nowhereville Missouri. They don't guard their online files too well." I chuckle along with Bobby before finally asking the question I've been wondering the whole time he was explaining the situation.

"So what? What's the importance of this?" Sam sighs and looks towards the living room as a low groan can be heard from Samantha. After we wait a few seconds and nothing else can be heard, we continue talking.

"Rachel wants Samantha in their life. Samantha wants to know them. I say we meet them in Kansas in a week or two and stay for a week so they can meet and greet." Sam offers up and I almost want to outright deny the option but I take the chance to look at it from Samantha's point of view and after a few seconds I, reluctantly, decide to accept the offer. Sam smiles and we all sit in silence for a few minutes as we sip our drinks.

Bobby breaks the silence a few minutes later.

"Well, Ellen is on her way over since the Roadhouse is having their walls redone. She should be here soon." I nod, sharing a smiling look with Sam, and we all make small talk until we here the familiar sound of gravel crunching in the drive way.

We stand up as Ellen walks in and greet her happily, telling her Samantha is asleep when she asks, before we're all sitting back in the kitchen. Bobby hands Ellen a beer, we all pretend not to notice the small amount of holy water Bobby put in the bottle, and we all get to talking as we see she doesn't react to it.

-000-

"Wait, wait. She watched porn?" Ellen asks after Sam and I got done telling them about Andy and his twin brother.

"She was bored." I explain and smile as Sam laughs. Bobby and Ellen just shake their heads. I look over to the clock and startle at seeing that it's already one in the afternoon.

"Ugh…that girl is going to cause people trouble when she's older." Ellen mutters and I smile as I see the familiar motherly look Ellen gets in her eyes as she talks about Samantha.

"She already is. I was sure that the cops at the station were going to shoot her if she hadn't shut up when she had." Sam laughs, we all startle when a new groggy voice speaks up from behind me.

"Rude. And anyways my throat was hurting. I didn't want to give the asshats satisfaction of me losing my voice." As Samantha says that her voice cuts out several times though, as if she had lost her voice. She clears her throat as she passes by us, nodding to Ellen, and gets a glass of water before sitting on top of the counter.

"My uncle got a call from his friend. Said that there's a lead of Black dogs in Greenwood. That or Hellhounds depending on the deaths. I told him we'll check it out." She pauses to take a drink before smiling after she gulps it down. "Oh, and they told me your mug shot was hot." She says to me. I laugh, Sam groans at the news of it being public now.

"Alright. We'll leave in an hour." I say groaning as I stand up and go to take a shower before we leave.

-000-

**Samantha's POV**

"So, Ellen. Whattya doing here?" I ask with a suggesting tone. Bobby scoffs and Ellen rolls her eyes.

"There was a bar fight last week and the idiots knocked in a wall. It needed to be fixed and I decided to go ahead and fix all the other holes too. The fixers had to shut the whole thing down." Ellen explains and I nod, still suspicious of why she chose Bobby's when they're a dozen other hunters closer. Or so I heard from the boys talking.

"Cool." I pause to take another drink to try and tone down the scratchy feeling in my throat "Well. You two have fun and don't throw any parties while I'm gone. I'm going to go lay in the car." I mutter before patting Bobby's shoulder and giving Ellen a half-hug and walking out to the car. Dean and Sam come out a few moments later. Dean gives me a cautious look as if he were assessing me before he puts it in drive and we are gone.

-00-

It turned out to be a hellhound. Sam and Dean tried to make me stay behind since the Hellhound is definitely one of the more dangerous monsters. I told them if I stayed back then I was leaving. So they took us to the guy's house that is still alive, dying date supposed to be tonight, and Sam and I stayed to protect him while Dean went to the crossroads. I'm not sure what happened during that but when Dean came back he was closed off.

We made a quick escape, telling the guy to live a good life, and starting to drive back to Bobby's when Sam's phone rings. He answers without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" He asks. His eyes widen and look back to me.

"Rachel?" I physically jump, looking at Sam with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. We-uh-we're actually located in South Dakota," He stops, Rachel clearly talking again.

"Yeah. We can meet at Sioux Falls." I smile, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"See you tomorrow." Sam hangs up and smiles at me.

"We'll meet your brothers family tomorrow." I sag in relief and if I weren't so against God, I would have thanked him right then and there.


	22. Roanoke is happening In Oregon

**Chapter 22**

**I forgot to thank the guests for reviewing! Thank you so much! I am working on trying to bring up more of her past but when you put two closed off people (Samantha and Dean) in the room, not much sharing is going to happen. I'm trying to find a good spot to fit some of it in! Again, please tell me what you want me to do for the second season finale! **

**Thanks for the follow and favorites and reviews! Let me know what's good and what I could improve on in this chapter! **

**Samantha's POV **

At 6:25 P.M. the next night, I meet my brother's family.

It started with the crunching of gravel in Bobby's salvage yard, the low sounds of popular pop music playing. I looked at Sam with wide eyes across from the table then pushed the chair back so fast it almost fell over. I caught it at the last second.

Then the sound of a car door slamming was heard, following by a second car door opening and closing. Sam stayed sitting, making sure to look around the-cleaner-house and deciding it was the best it was going to get, while I made my way over to the front door and made sure the devil's trap was still intact under the rug. It was. I almost smile at how proud the boys seemed to be when I got it right the first time.

The memory quickly comes to a halt and anxiety takes over as three firm knocks can be heard. I stand up from the rug and wipe my hands on my dirty, dark skinny jeans-making a mental note that I still need to get my boots and new pants soon-before opening the door. My eyes are instantly drawn to the small child on the woman's hip, wide blue eyes staring intently at the chipped blue paint on the house.

Short, dark blonde hair is tied as best as it can in a small ponytail sticking straight up, her lips in a silent 'o'. I feel the anxiety die down slightly at how pretty this little girl is, how observant she is.

Then I glance to the adult, a small smile playing on my face as I recognize one of my brother's high school girlfriends. His current Fiancée.

"Rachel." I all but whisper before shaking my head in realization and opening the door wider so she can come in. She smiles brightly and I smile back, my eyes drawn to the bump on her tummy. My brother's kid; still growing.

"Hello." I finally manage to say louder, a brief explosion of panic overcoming me as she doesn't move from the rug. I relax as she just removes the toddler's winter coat and places it in the baby bag before moving into the living room.

"Hey, Sammie. It's been so long." Her genuine, happy voice says back. All my anxiety dwindles down then. I close the door and turn back to Rachel and her baby to see her looking around the house, her gaze pausing on the crib and small array of baby toys set up in the corner, before smiling back at me and introducing the kid and I.

"Sammie this is Saige. Saige, Sammie. Sammie, your niece. Saige, your aunt." I snort at her introduction, Saige grins with a mouthful of teeth and deep dimples before waving.

"Hi, hi!" Saige shouts in introduction and I wave back.

"Hey, Saige. How are you?" I ask in an enthusiastic over- tone. Rachel smiles and puts Saige on the ground, Saige simply walks over to the toys and distracts herself.

"Oh man. You just disappeared off the face of the Earth. I got your friend's number from your uncle." Rachel says, I look down guilty at just leaving from the hospital.

"Sorry, I just needed to get away. I can give you my number before you leave though. We'll definitely meet up more often." I offer and almost jump as Sam clears his throat from the doorway, Rachel does jump.

"Shit. You scared me." She utters breathlessly, I chuckle as Sam gives her an apologetic look and holds out his hand.

"Sorry." They shake hands. "I'm Sam by the way. My brother and uncle are at the store, you'll meet them later." He speaks as an introduction. Rachel smiles and nods, once again looking around the room.

"Rachel. Though you already know that." Rachel replies. I smile and make my way over to Saige. For the next thirty minutes I play with the toys with Saige and listen into some of Sam's and Rachel's conversation about my brother and where she lives. Until Dean and Bobby show up with each carrying four bags.

"Not it!" I yell.

"Nope!" Sam follows.

"Your turn, idjit." Bobby finishes and Dean groans as Bobby sets his bags on the counters and leaves Dean to put the groceries away. Rachel looks on amused.

"What was that about?" She asks, chuckling slightly. Bobby sits at his desk chair before answering.

"We didn't want to put away the groceries. So we yelled 'not it'," Rachel laughs and reaches over to shake Bobby's hand.

"I'm Rachel. Samantha's brothers, fiancée. That's my daughter Saige." She introduces herself and Bobby shakes Rachel's hand before resetting his ball cap.

"I'm Bobby. These idjits surrogate uncle." I smile at his label for himself about us. Finally Dean comes out of the kitchen from emptying the bags and glares at me before introducing himself to Rachel. For the rest of the night we talk about what I've been up to (Sam, Dean, and I are on a long roadtrip across the states to get away and heal ourselves after the death of their father and my 'surrogate' father) and we watch a marathon of old movies. At the end of the night I tell Rachel to take the room Bobby set up for guests a week ago and she lets me put Saige to bed in the crib next to the couch I'm sleeping on.

Dean and Sam share a room and Bobby goes up to his room and we all fall asleep before midnight.

-00-

Rachel, Saige, and I share a reluctant goodbye the next morning. Saige gives me a kiss and I smile at her. Rachel gives me a hug. I smile and hug her back. We promise to meet up before Christmas and exchange numbers. I smile and save her number. They get in the car and start driving away back to Kansas. I wave to them and smile.

I go back in the house and close the door behind me. Sam and Dean look at me warily and I smile before telling them I'm going to take a shower. They look at me with…_pity? Understanding? _I ignore them and climb the stairs. A smile lining my face the whole way. I grab a towel from the hamper and go in the bathroom. A smile on my face. I close the door. I take a deep breath and lean against the door. My smile falls off my face and I feel my chest hurt with pain. Tears well in my eyes and I mentally scorn myself when I look in the mirror and see my red, splotchy face.

Needless to say that my shower was long. And I tried to stifle my sobs but as I hear the brother's leave the house and Bobby making, a very, very loud, lunch in the kitchen, I know they hear me. _Weak. Useless. Annoying. Pushy. Failure. Bitch. Weak. Rude. Loveless. Weak. Weak. Weak. Weak. _These thoughts rush into my head. I only sob harder. Until the water eventually gets so cold that I feel pins and needles on my back and I summon up the strength to turn the water off, wrap myself up in the towel, make sure there are no marks of my breakdown, and bravely lock myself in the room Rachel slept in last night.

I put on my worn black bra and grey panties before wrapping myself in the comforter on the bed and laying on my side, thankful that I kept the light off earlier so I can sulk in darkness.

-000-

**Sam's POV**

"What do we do?" Dean looks tiredly over to me and takes a sip from his beer.

"What do you mean? You said I shot an innocent man? We should at least check out the town, see if anything sketchy is going down." Dean replies. I shift my weight, glancing down at the Black exterior of the impala as we're sitting on her.

"Well, yeah. No doubt about that. I just mean about Samantha…." I trail off, not sure about how to approach this conversation that's been on my mind for weeks. Dean looks at me with the same concern in his eyes.

"You've seen it too?" I clear my throat and nod.

"When…when we went to protect the guy from the hellhound. We were in the living room when it came. It was right next to her and I yelled for all of us to run and for a minute I thought she was going to stay there. She just looked straight at where the thing was and I saw the way she looked at it like…like she was accepting it, like she almost wanted it. When I yelled at her she followed…I just don't want to think about what would've happened if I didn't yell at her." An uncontrolled shiver comes up my spine at the thought. It's silent for a few seconds as Dean mauls it over. I almost jump when he leaps off the hood and turns around so he's looking at me.

"Well, she knows we're here for her. She'll be fine." He says with so much conviction I nearly believe him. He throws the beer at the trash bag next to the junk pile.

"Yeah? How do you know that?" I test him. He looks at me with the same look that I saw when he was convincing me to look for dad with him.

"Because she has to be." I don't argue as we make our way back into Bobby's house and Dean starts his way up the stairs.

-000-

**Samantha's POV**

A knock sounds on the door. I feel a pang in my chest at having to face others.

"Come in." I make a point to stay facing the wall. The door creak opens and just by the way I can feel their gaze on me, I can tell its Dean in the doorway. He just has the air of confidence and cockiness.

"We found a job. You coming along or staying with Bobby?" His voice is gentler than normal. _Great. Now you're giving them more trouble. Attention whore. _I gulp and scratch my leg as I reply.

"Just give me a minute. I'll meet you outside." I reply as my answer. He sticks around for a few more minutes than eventually nods his head and closes the door before he retreats back downstairs. I eventually gather the energy to get up and dress in my black sweater and dark skinny jeans with the black combat boots (Rachel gave me yesterday when I mentioned my trashed shoes) too. _When did I become so goth? Maybe when I decided to match my clothes with the color of my heart. _

If I had a drum kit right there, I would do the _ba-dum-tss!_ sound.

I open the door, deciding to leave my bag behind and just take my purse, before nodding a short goodbye to Bobby and meeting the silent boys in the Impala. And just like the day we went to Ellen's, the car ride is silent.

-000-

Until three quarters of the way to RiverGrove.

Dean and Sam share a look. I roll my eyes and promise myself that if they decide to not tell me that I'm jumping out of the car. But today is not that day because then, _finally,_ Sam speaks up.

"I had a vision." _I'm not a child. Just fucking tell me what's going on. _I instinctively find myself biting my bottom lip in hopes of keeping myself from yelling at him.

"Okay. And?" Dean gives Sam another look. _Just tell her. _Is what I get from the look. But I'm not Sam so as far as I know it could be a secret message about his mother's spaghetti formula or something.

"And it was of Dean shooting a guy. As far as I know he wasn't a monster." I raise my eyebrows in shock. _That's a new one. _

"Huh. Alright." I mutter in a high pitched tone. Sam meets Dean's eyes (_what the fuck is up with these longing looks?!)_ with an amused look before pointing Dean in the direction of the town we're going to, a quick explanation of '_there was a picture of Crater Lake. It must be the one in Oregon!' _by Sam on how he knows where we're going.

"So we're just going to pop by? Say a little '_Howdy doo. Who are you and why'd Dean shoot you'?_" Dean rolls his eyes and I desperately try not to think of how Rachel rolled her eyes at me too. For the rest of the ride I'm quiet, observing our surroundings and occasionally texting Wade about Saige and Rachel. Until my signal dies out. _Stupid middle of nowhere towns. _

When we get to the town Sam stares at a darker skinned guy messing with a rifle, _yikes,_ before saying that he was in the vision. So Dean and Sam decide to approach him while I go over to a bright gas station and get myself a cup of lemonade. The woman at the cash register smiles brightly. Tells me the total is two dollars even and when I hand over the money I glance at a long cut on her arm. It's red and looks fresh. So like any normal person does I grab my lemonade and run the hell out of that place. Who knows what she's doing behind that counter.

By the time I start to walk over to the brother's, they're meeting me in the middle. I stop next to a phone booth and spin around to walk with them when they reach me. But, I end up running into a pole. I glare at the pole but then pause.

"Wait." Dean and Sam both look towards me then stop, looking at me expectantly. I point to the carving. Sam's mouth looks like it almost drops open and I see his geek brain working a hundred miles a minute.

"Croatoan?" Dean asks. Sam sighs.

"Roanoke? It was…it was the first tried colony I think. Actually it's the lost colony." I explain, Sam looks impressed with my knowledge of it. _Only interesting thing in history class. _

"Ring a bell?" Sam pauses, perceiving Dean still lost expression. "Dean, did you pay any attention in history class?" Dean almost looks offended.

"Yeah! Shots heard 'round the world, How bills becomes a laws . . ." Sam looks appalled.

"That's not school, that's Schoolhouse Rock." I wince at the memory of having to endure the endless torture of those videos. I didn't even learn anything from them.

"Whatever." Dean grumbles.

"Alright. Back to the actual concern. As I was saying, Roanoke was one of the first colonies. And to be that it must have been a fuckton-of a long time ago, so like maybe the late 1400' or early 1500's? And when the guys came back on the boat from transporting supplies or something they discovered everyone was gone, everything was gone. Except for-"

"Oh yeah, yeah, I do remember that. The only thing they left behind was a single word carved in a tree. Croatoan." Dean finishes, I smile at all of us being on board of knowing about Roanoke.

"Yeah. And I mean, there were theories — Indian raid, disease, but nobody knows what really happened. They were all just gone. I mean, wiped out overnight." Sam articulates.

"I bet it was something supernatural. I mean, it's not like demons just rose out of the ground one day. These monsters have probably been on the Earth since humans." I shiver at how only a few weeks ago I didn't even know ghosts actually existed. Hell, over half the planet doesn't know monsters exist. Dean glances at me, a half worried expression marring his face. I meet his stare head on, a fake smile covering my face. He shrugs.

"You don't think that's what's going on here, I mean . . ."

"Whatever I saw in my head, it sure wasn't good. But what do you think could do that?" _Demons. Shape shifters. Ghost. Vampires. Pretty much any monster that has a little bit of intelligence. _Of course I keep my thoughts to myself.

"Well, I mean, like I said, all of your guys' weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow, so…" I shrug helplessly, wondering if this is where we take down Yellow eyes.

"We should get help. Bobby, uh, Ellen maybe?" Sam suggests and Dean and I both agree. Dean frowns as he brings out his phone, saying there's no service. Sam does the same and I do too, we all end up with the same problem. So I go ahead and walk over to the phone booth I ran into earlier. Picking the phone up, I see the brothers following me in the corner of my eyes, I pale as the 'out-of-service- beep meets my ears.

"Line's dead." I say hastily, my skin going numb at the prospect of not having an opportunity to reach anyone. I hang the phone up.

"I'll tell you one thing. If I was gonna massacre a town, that'd be my first step." I wince.

"Yeah, real helpful dude." I mutter.

-000-

"That's tacky as hell. I really just want to burn the stupid thing." I drone, reading the sign proclaiming 'BORN TO FISH; FORCED TO WORK'. Sam nods his understanding. Dean knocks on the cabins door, apparently the home of the guy in Sam's vision, and a few moments later a teenage boy opens the door. Judging by Sam's expression, that's not the vision guy.

"Yeah?" The teenager asks. Dean's flashes his badge to him, I try to not notice how the teenager's eyes linger on me. _Hormonal douchebags will go for anything. _I roll my eyes at my own thoughts.

"We're looking for Duane Tanner; he lives here, right?" Dean questions. _Duane! That's the vision guy's name! _I bookmark it for later so I won't have to keep calling him Vision guy.

"Yeah, he's my brother." I ignore the way my skin crawls around this guy. _Just nerves from earlier. He's just a teenager. It's fine. _

"Can we talk to him?" The brother continues to inform us that Duane is on a fishing trip at Roslyn Lake.

"Okay. Are your parents' home?" Sam asks. The brother looks behind him for a moment. I take the chance to notice how he's only holding the door open so we can't see anything past him.

"Yeah, they're inside." Then a second male voice rings from inside, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Jake? Who is it?" We all straighten a little bit more when an older guy appears in the door way, the door moving so we can't see past him now. I try to move to the side unnoticed to see if I can see anything from that angle. I stop when Jake glances at me.

"Hi, U.S. Marshals, sir, we're looking for your son Duane." Dean informs Jake's father.

"Wh-why? He's not in trouble, is he?" I can't help but feel his worry isn't genuine. He seems….weird.

"No, no, no, no. We just need to ask him a couple of routine questions, that's all." Dean looks at me, the look in his eyes agreeing with my internal thoughts….this is just weird.

"When's he due back from his trip?" Sam cuts in, the father looks at him with a barely masked disdain.

"I'm not sure." _Awesome. Just fan-fucking-tastic. _I wrestle the urge to tell him he's a shitty parent. Instead I just say,

"Well, maybe your wife knows." He glance at me, more like glares, and retorts in an equally icy voice that I used.

"No, I don't know, she's not here right now." Alarm bells go off in my head. This time I don't ignore it. I cut Dean off before he can talk.

"Your son said she was." Jake glances nervously at his dad.

"Did I?" He asks in a completely confident voice. Which almost throws me off. Almost.

"Yeah, you did." My head turns at an angle, making it look sarcastic, fit with my squinty eyes and pissed off smirk. Sam finally decides that I pushed enough and subtly pushes me out of the way.

"She's getting groceries. So, when Duane gets back, there's a number where he can get a hold of you?" I roll my eyes and silently make the decision to look in a window once they go back inside. I check to make sure my pistol is still tucked into my pants, thankful when it is.

"Oh no, we'll just check in with you later." Dean says then the door is closing and we're walking off the porch.

"That was kind of creepy, right? A little too Stepford?" Dean asks and a mixture of 'Big time' and 'for sure' answers him. That's how we find ourselves watching a father and son bonding. Over cutting the mother. Sam, Dean, and I all get our pistols in our hands and sprint back to the doorway, Dean knocking the door in. I hurry to where the family is.

The guys both look up and the father starts coming at me with a knife, Dean doesn't hesitate to shoot him. I see the brother jump out a window and Sam pointing his gun so I run over to the mother, covering the cut on her arm, and untie her from the chair. I don't let myself think about the dead father on the ground. Instead I think about Roanoke. And the Croatoan carving. _What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?! _

Next thing I know, I'm in the back seat with the mother and Sam is in the passenger seat, making sure everyone's alright as Dean peals out of the driveway, presumably going towards the nearest clinic. _That father was evil. The son was evil. They were torturing their wife/mother! Why do I feel remorse over their death?_ I hear a thump from the trunk when we hit a sharp turn. I almost gag. That's the father's body.

But then I look out the window as we get back to the main town. And I pale, my mouth agape, as I don't see anyone. Not a single person, not even the shadow of the cashier in the window where I bought my lemonade from. _Wait. Where's my lemonade? FUCK. I dropped it when I ran into the phone! Fuck my life! God Dammi- _

"Where is everybody?" I say, biting my tongue to stop myself from cursing the phone booth when we pass by it. Sam and Dean don't even look outside. Dean breaks in front of the doctor's, the urgentness in the brother's movements making me want to panic for some reason, and opens the trunk. He grabs the dead body and Sam helps the mother inside. I stay behind to close the trunk, grab the keys from the ignition, and kick the phone pole with the marking on it before running inside too.

By the time I get in there, everyone is back in the office. Instead of staying with them, I write a quick letter on the doctor's note pad and go back outside to investigate the disappearances.

-000-

Twenty minutes into the search and I've seen no one, heard nothing. Until I hear it. And I feel it. The footsteps rush up to me and I spin around, my fist meeting a cheek. I glance at the person, who barely even flinched, stumbling when I notice it's the cashier from earlier, the cut on her arm even more red. Her movement incredibly fast and her eyes look….vacant.

She grabs me by my neck and any moves I try to get away from her aren't working. Instead, she pushes me against the brick wall and I kick out extra hard when I notice a piece of glass in her hand. She dodges it. I scream out when the glass pierces my skin and cuts along my collarbone. I expect more cuts except I try to get away again when I notice her cutting her own skin.

"No! Stop!" I scream over and over again, blind panic taking over as I realize this isn't all a coincidence. Roanoke is happening. In Oregon. I gag when she places her bloody hand on my cut, our blood mixing. But maybe this is a demon. Didn't I say that demons were out to get me with the clap to Dean when he left me at the motel?

I'm left to cut up my skin even more when she removes her hand from my neck and sprints away and I slide down the brick wall. And I know this is bad. How could it not be? So I lay my head on top of my knees and sob.


	23. Be back in thirty, I mean an hour

**_A.N. (Sorry about the short intro with Duane. I just had a random writer's block with how to deal with him. I'm not too happy with this chapter but…it's not the worst…so…)_**

**Dean's POV**

**-000- **

**_Be back in thirty._**

**_(I'm searching for my lemonade) _**

**_(P.s. And for the people of the town.) _**

**_(P.P.S. Don't get me wrong. My lemonade is more important.) _**

**_-000- _**

It's been well over thirty minutes. It's now been an hour and twelve minutes.

"Where the hell is she?" I growl out, pacing back and forth. I had time to go to the edge of town, get ambushed by crazies with guns, pick up Mark, and make it back to town. And she's not here yet. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! _

"She'll be fine. She knows how to handle herself." Sam says. I think it was more to reassure himself then me. It's not working for either of us. Mark looks up from Jake's mothers' dead body and observes us.

"Who's 'she'?" Sam and I share a look.

_Should we tell him? _

_It can't hurt. _ Sam nods slightly and he decides to fill the others in on Samantha.

"She's our surrogate sister. She left when we were helping…Beverly. Left a note saying she'll be back in thirty minutes and it's been over an hour." Mark frowns and gives us sympathetic look.

"Aren't you Marshal's? Why's your sister with you?"

"Personal reasons." Sam rolls his eyes at my excuse. _Like you could do any better. _Mark nods hesitantly.

"Look I'm sorry to say this, but they probably got her. These people don't have any morals anymore, they wouldn't hesitate to kill a young girl." I slam my hand on the counter, giving Mark my best _'shut the hell up or I will kill you'_ glare.

"Dammit! No. She's smart. As soon as she saw what's going on she would've had a plan. Whether it be to come back to us or to hide somewhere until we find her. She's smart. So she's fine. She's fine and she's coming back." And I desperately wish I could believe my own words. I wish I knew for a fact that she's not suicidal and that she wouldn't let herself get killed.

Mark just shrugs and goes back to the doctor's office. Sam looks at me.

"I'm going to look for her." He holds his hands out for the Impala's keys. I shake my head.

"She's fine. She wouldn't want you to risk yourself for her." _I can't lose you too. _

"I'm not leaving her out there to fight against a demonic virus by herself!" Sam shouts, pointing towards the windows.

"She will be fi-" A quick knock sounds on the front door. One knock, then silence for a few seconds before two knocks. It's Samantha. Sam and I all but run to the door. I unlock it hastily and get ready to lecture Samantha on how important it is to check in or how lemonade isn't as important as her life.

When the door swings open, I hurriedly bring her in and slam the door behind her. I look worriedly to Sam when I see her red puffy eyes, tear tracks on her face, but most worryingly blood covering her torso.

"What the hell happened?" I mumble to her, aware of the others still in the office. Sam comes up beside me after he locked the door back up. Samantha glances worriedly between us, a conflict in her eyes.

"I…I got attacked. Woman came up behind me. I got a few hits in but she had like super human strength." Her voice cracks. I feel bile rise in my throat at what she's about to say.

"She pinned me against the wall, cut me open and mixed our bloods. Then she ran away. And after that I met a guy. Told me it was a virus of some kind." She closes her eyes for a few seconds then seems to gather the strength to continue. "We were running from a few of those things when I got tackled from the side. The guy shoved me away from the thing and jumped in front of me." She stops finally, tears running freely down her face now.

"Oh god." Sam chokes out. He turns his misty eyes to mine. _What do we do? _His silent question almost makes me break down. And then the guilt settles in. _I could've stopped her. Went after her as soon as I found the letter, told her that it's too dangerous. _

"He didn't die." Samantha is now meeting my eyes, her eyes showing how completely wrecked she is. "Not right away, I mean. There were about five of them that were following us. And then the one who tackled me. Four of them went after him, I killed the other two. The four cornering him were…they were just cutting him up with glass. One of them even bit him, tore right through his muscle." I flinch and turn away, trying not to imagine that imagery.

"Together we got them off of him. Killed them. Then he told me to kill him, he was past saving. He said that it wouldn't be honorable to kill himself. I shot him. Then ran here." Somewhere in explaining what happened, her voice became cold, unattached. But we can't worry about her emotional distress right now, she could very well turn any second. But this is Samantha. So she won't turn. She'll be fine. So instead I grab her shoulder and make sure to look her in the eyes, let her know this is extremely important.

I drag her to the corner, Sam behind me.

"Listen to me. You don't mention this to anyone else. Not anyone. You stay sitting in that chair and you remain quiet. You speak when spoken to. You deny that you are infected." I know my tone is rougher than I mean it to be. But I don't care. She's not dying today.

She nods and pushes past us, sitting herself in the green waiting chair. I remain standing where I am for a moment. Pushing past the guilt and the worry. Nobody else is dying. Nobody else is going to be infected today.

-000-

**Samantha's POV **

"Who are you?" The dark skinned guy from earlier asks from his position of looking out the window. Where the townspeople, infected townspeople, mysteriously appeared and are now watching us.

"Samantha." I reply shortly. Mark, I learned his name was, looks towards me with skeptical eyes.

"Those boys' sister?" I nod in response.

"When'd you get here?" I clench my jaw at his questioning.

"Like twenty minutes ago." He looks annoyed at the prospect that he didn't know I was here.

"Are you infected?" '_Listen to me. You don't mention this to anyone else. Not anyone. You stay sitting in that chair and you remain quiet. You speak when spoken to. You deny that you are infected_'

"Do you think I would be here if I were?" _Liar. Liar. Liar. _He looks at me in doubt.

"I don't know. Would you?" I drop my gaze to the ground, shifting uncomfortably in the chair.

"I wouldn't put them in danger." _Except I am. _

"Uh huh." He still sounds skeptical. _I'm sorry. _Mark turns away and goes back to the office. After a few beats of nothing I hear everyone talking in the back room,_'_ _We can't stay here. We've gotta get out of here, get to the Roadhouse? Somewhere. Let people know what's coming',_ and Mark talking about how good people are at shooting down here. Then Sam gets the idea of making explosives. _Wicked. _

I almost shit myself when loud banging noises come from the door. A few seconds of the same rhythm of banging and I realize it's someone knocking.

"Dean!" I shout and he sprints in the room so fast I can't help but wonder if he was a track star in high school.

"Someone's at the door." Sam comes out behind him and looks towards the door.

"Hey! Let me in, let me in! Please!" A voice yells from outside and Mark comes back into the front room.

"That's Duane Tanner." Mark pushes past the boys and unlocks the door, letting Duane in.

"Thank god." Duane mutters as he walks in through he door, Mark closing and locking the door behind him. I squint my eyes at his leg when I notice he's limping.

"Duane, you okay?" Mark notices too. Dean and Sam move closer to me.

"That's the guy that I, uh," Dean asks, finishing with a click of his tongue to imitate a gun sound.

"Yeah." Sam mutters. Dean glances towards me. I avert my eyes to the ground.

-000-

I wince when Dean pulls his gun out.

"Sit down!" Duane jumps when the gun is pointed at him. Duane is tied down. I don't focus back on the conversation until,

"It took three hours for the virus to incubate. The sulfur didn't appear in the blood until then, so . . . no, there'd be no way of knowing. Not until after Duane turns." My head jumps up to meet Dean's eyes. He's looking at me too. I add up the time. Just over two hours. _Oh god. One hour to live. I have to talk to them. _Sam pulls Dean out of the room. I follow after a few minutes. I walk in to a fight.

"What the hell's happened to you?" Sam asks, exasperated. Dean looking at him in annoyance, and worry.

"What?" I look down. Dean's voice is harsh and I don't want that to be my last memory of him. Harsh.

"You might kill an innocent man, and you don't even care! You don't act like yourself anymore, Dean. Hell, you know what? You're acting like one of those things out there." I suck in a surprised breath. _Dean's going to kill him? _I see the moment Dean shuts himself off, but I catch a glance of sadness for a split second.

"Mm-hmm." Dean shoves Sam back and I move away from the doorframe, ready to stop him. Sam goes to stop him again but Dean grabs him and hurls him into the corner. I gasp and try to grab Dean but he pushes me out of the way too. Despite knowing that Dean is just trying to look out for us, I can't help but be hurt by it. I jump up, ignoring the dizziness, and go to catch the door as he closes it but it shuts in my face. And locks.

"Dean! Don't do this!" I scream and pound on the door but he doesn't come back. And after a few minutes of screaming and pounding on the door, Sam and I slide down the wall. I take the chance to talk.

"Sam?" He looks over to me tiredly but I keep staring at the closed windows.

"Yeah?" I hesitate.

"You're…you guys are going to be okay, right? Without me. You'll be fine, right?" He clenches his jaw, but I notice his eyes glistening.

"You're not dy-"

"Yes. I am. I'm not special. I just want to know that you guys will be okay. Because if not I can make you hate me. I'll talk crap about Dean or something, make you hate me." I try to joke. But I can't. So in the end I sound serious, because I am serious.

"Don't say that. We couldn't hate you. So just stop." I sniffle, looking towards Sam. He's still looking at me.

"Just tell me you'll be okay." He nods. No verbal response. Just a nod. I bang my head against the door, remembering when Dean shoved me away.

-000-

Two hours, thirty eight minutes.

I help Sam and Dean make explosives. Molotov's actually. With glass bottles, alcohol in the bottle and the rag soaked in it too. I'm pretty certain being around this much medical alcohol can like make you high or something.

"It's been over four hours. Duane's blood is still clean. I don't think he's infected. I'd like to untie him, if that's all right." Dr. Lee walks into the room and I see Sam nod, Dean lowers his head. Dr. Lee leaves the room and we go back to work.

"You know I'm gonna ask you why." Sam speaks up. I look towards Dean then look away again when my bottle of alcohol runs out.

"Yeah, I know." Dean sighs. I check the other bottles and see them empty too.

"So why? Why didn't you do it?" Sam now just stops working on the Molotov's. Dean doesn't. I look towards the brother's now, wondering why too.

"We need more alcohol." Dean redirects the conversation. Sam sighs before getting up and walking into the doctor's room.

"So, the last hour of my life and I'm making explosives. Wouldn't have it any other way." Dean glares at me for joking around.

"Why do you keep saying that? You're not going to die. Stop joking about it." He whispers so only I can hear him.

"Sorry. It's how I cope." I look up towards the doctor's room to see what's taking Sam s long.

"Dean!" I shout then run towards the closed door. Dean and Mark jump up, arming themselves with guns before they run over to the door.

"It's not budging!" A panicked is what fills the room before Dean kicks the door down and immediately shoots Pam three times in the back. She convulse for a second then falls to the ground. That's when I notice Sam holding his chest, red coloring the edges of his shirt. _No. _

Don't say anything. Maybe they won't notice.

"She bled on him. He's got the virus." Mark pops my bubble of hope. Dean looks at Sam from Pam, his hope quickly dying out too. _Oh my god. _Dean stands in the same place, shocked, so I quickly walk towards Sam and take his hand, helping him up.

"He's infected. We need to put him down." I turn my lethal glare towards Mark.

"You breathe the wrong way in his direction and I swear to god I will end you." I help Sam to the doctor's stool and try to calm down my nerves. _I met my brother's family. I saved a few people. Got tortured. Life was okay. For the last few weeks… _

"Let's cover that up…" I say softly, sounding like a concerned mom caring for her toddler. Nobody moves to help so I shake my head and search the cabinets for bandages. I find them under the sink. Weird place. I unwrap it and move back towards Sam. Before I place it on though, I check the wound. There's blood smeared on his chest. Too dry to be his own. I shudder. Then move on.

Grabbing a cotton ball from the counter, I soak it in the alcohol Sam was going to get then wipe around the wound before cleaning the cut. He hisses. I apologize.

"You'll be fine, Sam." I mutter. I pretend to not notice the tears in his eyes. I throw the cotton ball near the trash can and gently place the gauze bandage over the cut. I step back, glaring at everyone. They're surrounding him. Not moving a _fucking finger _to help him. Dean finally breaks out of trance. Instead he paces angrily.

"Doc, check his wound again, would you?" Dean asks. _Again? Um, excuse me. I helped him, none of you bastards did. _Dr. Lee doesn't move. "Doctor!" Dean yells. I wipe my face and see Sam still holding his chest in pain. _Ice pack. _I go towards the small see through fridge, full of medical supplies, and grab an ice pack. Sam thanks me with a nod and holds it to his chest.

"What's she need to examine him for? You saw what happened." Mark retorts. My lip twitches. I desperately want to scream at him. To hit him. But for some reason I turned into a concerned parent. So I don't do it, for Sam. I hover near him.

"Did her blood actually enter your wound?" Dr. Lee finally begins to act like a doctor again.

"Come on! Of course it did." I look away. _Sam and Samantha infected. Is Sam a name for bad luck or something? _

"We don't know for sure." _Yes, we do. _I don't tell Dean.

"You know what we have to do." Mark reaches for his gun.

"Nobody is shooting my brother."

"You try and I shoot you!" Dean and mine shouts intertwine as one.

"He isn't gonna be your brother much longer. You said it yourself." Mark completely ignores me. _When did Dean say that? _

"Nobody is shooting anyone!" Duane turns red at Dean's outburst.

"You were going to shoot me!" I turn on him.

"You don't shut your pie-hole, he still might!" Sam touches my arm gently.

"They're right. I'm infected; just give me the gun and I'll do it myself." I don't feel the tear falling down my cheek.

"No!"

"Forget it." I don't realize that I've passed three hours. I don't realize that I haven't turned yet.

"Dean, Samantha, I'm not gonna become one of those things." I feel it then. I feel the loss. Sam's going to die. Sam, 22 year old, wanna be lawyer, little brother of Dean Winchester, Sam, is going to die. My lip trembles. I don't wipe the tears falling down my face.

"Sam, we've still got some time." I nod, agreeing with Dean. We don't take the time to think about my overdue time.

"Time for what? Look, I understand he's your brother, and I'm sorry, I am. But we gotta take care of this." Mark reaches for his handgun again, I move directly in front of Sam.

"I'm gonna say this one time — you make a move on him, you'll be dead before you hit the ground. You understand me? I mean, do I make myself clear?!" Dean all but screams.

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Mark yells back. I stay in front of Sam, looking blankly at the ground.

I hear keys jingle as they're thrown. _We're staying here. _

"Get the hell out of here, that's what. Take my car. You've got the explosives, there's an arsenal in there. You two go with him. You've got enough firepower to handle anything now." _Good. _

"What about you and Samantha?" A pause. Dean doesn't answer so I do.

"You think we would leave our brother?" My voice isn't harsh. It's weak and so quiet I'm surprised when Mark shakes his head.

"You're crazy." I shrug. _Probably. _

"No. No. Go with them. This is your only chance!" I shake my head, hopping on the hospital stool next to him. Letting him know I'm not leaving.

"You're not gonna get rid of me that easy." I can practically feel Dean's false confidence from here.

"No, he's right. Come with us." Mark tries once more, I can't help but notice how Duane isn't even trying to get us to come along. I mean it is our, Dean's, car they're taking. "Okay, it's your funeral." I ignore that last remark as Dean leads everyone outside. I glace at Sam. To only feel another wave of pain wash over me when I see he's crying.

"Wish we had a deck of cards, or a foosball table or something." I decide to play along with Dean, maybe distract Sam.

"Or 'High School Musical'. You guys would've loved it." Dean rolls his eyes.

"Dean, don't do this. Just get the hell out of here." I look at the clock. Thirteen minutes that Sam has been infected.

"No way." I feel pain for Dean the most. He lost his dad. He's about to lose Sam. He's about to lose his friend. I know how he is. Even though I've known him less than anyone here, I know Dean can't stand to be alone. The way he doesn't sleep in his room at Bobby's when Sam and I are reading books downstairs. How he always offers to being me along on food runs. The only time he'll willingly be alone is when he's hunting. And that scares me.

"Give me my gun, and leave." Sam replies through gritted teeth.

"For the last time, Sam, no." I jump when Sam slams the ice pack on the ground. _Hey! I worked hard for that….no I didn't. _

"This is the dumbest thing you've ever done." I shudder at the raw emotion in his voice. Dean fakes a shudder at his next joking remark.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Remember that waitress in Tampa?" His voice is forced cheerful.

"Dean, we're sick. It's over for us. It doesn't have to be for you." _Keeping the hope alive, right? _

"No?" Dean doubtful voice kills me. I wish we never even set foot in this town.

"No, you can keep going."

"Who says I want to?" And with that one statement, my world changes. The way he jokes around, the way he can't look at himself in the mirror, even when we meet each other in the kitchen at 4 in the morning because 'we couldn't sleep'. I knew what was going on. Because he's me. It's the way I acted the weeks before I took the pills.

"What?" Sam and I both ask, heartbroken, at the same time. Dean crosses the room breaking eye contact as he sits on the desk, taking the gun out of waistband. I look on scared at what he's doing before realizing how uncomfortable that is to sit with a gun digging into your back.

"I'm tired, Sam. I'm tired of this job, this life . . . this weight on my shoulders, man. I'm tired of it." Tired. That's one way to describe your depression. That was always my excuse 'What's wrong?' 'Nothing. Just tired.' _Tired of life. _

"So what, so you're just going to give up? You're just gonna lay down and die? Look, Dean, I know this stuff with Dad has-" Dean interrupts Sam.

"You're wrong. It's not about Dad. I mean, part of it is, sure, but…" He doesn't sound like he's a person missing his dad. It sounds like…his dad did something before he died. They talked right before he died…_what'd he tell Dean? _

"What is it about?" We don't get to know. Because then a noise is heard from outside the room, like a door closing, and Dean stands up. I reach my hands out and he makes sure the other gun is on safety before tossing it to me. I catch it. Turn the safety off and aim towards the door as someone knocks. I turn the safety back on. Infected wouldn't knock….I hope.

"You'd better come see this." I recognize the voice of the doctor. We don't question her. I help Sam off the stool and we walk out the door. I fall silent. I couldn't talk if I tried. Because the whole town is empty. The town is so quiet, my ears are ringing. This isn't natural.

"There's no one. Not anywhere. They've all just...vanished." I look over to the pole.

"It's Roanoke all over again." I whisper. Sam takes a sharp inhale in as he realizes it too.

-000-

"Well, it's been five hours and your blood's still clean. i don't understand it but I think you dodged a bullet." I look up sharply from my phone, texting Wade after the service came back.

"Five hours?" She steps away from the microscope and nods.

"So…it's been eight hours since…" The brothers understand. And looked beyond relieved. I was okay…we were okay.

"Wow." I eventually tune back into their conversation when the doctor makes a shocked noise.

"Their blood. There's no trace of the virus. No sulfur, nothing."

"So…the virus just disappeared." I state, my mind going blank at how that's possible. She nods.

-000-

Sam and Dean wave at Mark and Duane as they drive away in the truck. I don't. Duane was…weird.

"What about them?" Dean nods towards us. She doesn't question the 'them' part but looks at me for a second longer before answering.

"He's going to be fine. No signs of infection." We nod our thanks and she goes back inside to call next town's police station. Dean looks at Sam.

"Hey man, don't look at me. I got no clue." _Same. _

"I swear, I'm gonna lose sleep over this one. I mean, why here, why now? And where the hell did everybody go? It's like they just friggin' melted." _Double same. _

"Where did they come from? Where did they go?" I state in a deadpanned voice. Dean looks at me with barely hidden amusement.

"'Cotton Eyed Joe'? Really?" I shrug.

"Why was I immune?" Sam continues on. _MAGIC. _I shrug and start getting in the car. Dean does too and Sam goes around the other side.

"Yeah. You know what? That's a good question. You know, I'm already starting to feel like this is the one that got away?" We all buckle ourselves in and drive away.


	24. Ricki

It's been about two months since the Croatoan disease made its presence known in the small town. Two months since it pulled a Roanoke and disappeared off the face of the Earth. Two months since Dean revealed to us what John said. 'You save them. Or you have to kill them.' While Sam fumed, I stared at the ground. What kind of father says that to his son?

I felt bad for Dean. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders. I understood what he meant when he was speaking to me and Sam two months earlier, about how tired he was.

It was only two weeks after Croatoan that Sam left. Went to go find other psychic kids. Dean and I eventually found him, after Ellen's help of course, then got taken hostage by Gordon. He tried to off me. But I bit his hand when he was trying to slit my throat. Then a grenade went off and a few seconds later Sam came in, barefoot.

Then Gordon was in jail. And Ava was gone, one of the psychic kids Sam found.

We saved a woman and her daughter from the grandma's dead sister.

A month ago the boys were on the news.

"We're here downtown in front of the City Bank of Milwaukee, and though a short exchange of weapons fire occurred just minutes ago, police and SWAT teams maintain position as we enter the third hour of this intense standoff." I look up from my notebook containing my Latin that I've been learning.

"Authorities estimate as many as ten hostages are being held inside the bank; no word as yet on the identity of the suspects, or, uh," Then people are yelling behind her.

"Something's happening. I think they're opening the door. Roger, are you getting this?" The camera zooms in. I drop my notebook, put my shoes on and run out of the room, muttering a 'Fucking hell'.

When I got there people kept me from going inside, so I looked for another entrance. To no avail. But I found the impala. And hotwired it as I waited for the boys…hopefully. I outright laughed in their face when they came running around the corner and the first song lyrics I heard were _'Oh, mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law'. _The boys didn't find the humor in it. Instead they glared at me and agreed that we were all indeed 'screwed'.

Week after that, we had an 'angel' case. I learned Sam _is _religious.

But it turned out to be a ghost. We still ended up questioning God though when Dean came back and told us about the car accident with the other guy who was targeted by the ghost last.

Then it was Sam possessed. Dean got shot, I got a shoulder out of place. Jo got knocked out and tied up to a pole in the bar. Dean never called her back.

Bobby, being Bobby, was bad-ass and put holy water in the beer Sam was drinking when he, the demon, went to go kill Bobby. Dean was beat up, I was knocked out, and Bobby saved the day again when he undid the binding sigil. The demon, Meg, was exorcised. Bobby gave all of us anti-possession charms and we left again.

The boys had another talk about Dean not shooting Sam when we thought he turned bad. ('_Sam, when Dad told me ... that I might have to kill you, it was only if I couldn't save you. Now, if it's the last thing I do I'm gonna save you.'_)

We met the Trickster, I liked the Trickster, killed the trickster, helped a woman ghost pass over after she thought she was still alive, killed Sam's girlfriend when she turned out to be a werewolf (I cried that night after I remember how crushed Sam looked), went to Hollywood, glared at Dean when he became a P.A, helped get rid of the ghosts that were killing the people messing with the movie script, and that's what happened in the past two months.

Now, the boys are in jail. Of course it's for a hunt though. I made sure to tell them that my brother was there. I told them to tell him that we all miss and love him. I told them that the warden better be nice to him or else I'll kick their asses.

I lay on the cheap motel room bed and turn on the TV. Then, turn it back off when all I see is the breaking news of 'The Catching of the Winchester Brothers'. Only one station had a picture of me, asking people to call if they had any information on me. I laughed when I saw the picture was of me and my brother in our baseball gear after we played a small game with his friends.

But reality catches up and I quickly pack all my bags, making sure nothing is left behind from the brothers, and leave the room key on the bed before stuffing everything in the impala and driving to find another motel. The boys said to try and switch motels every other day while they're in there. Something about not wanting to be recognized. I'm just about to turn in the 'Motor City Inn' but stop at the last second.

We don't have enough money as it is. I'm not going to waste some on a cheap motel room I won't even spend the majority of my time in. So I decide to drive around the town for a while, turning on different roads when I see police, and eventually find my way to a busy grocery store. I park at the very end of the parking lot and lock all the doors. I grab Dean's jacket from the backseat and lay down on the bench seat.

-000-

**Dean's POV **

"Maybe him?" I look to where Sam nodded his head at. Blonde hair, grey eyes, mean scowl. I shake my head.

"No. Doesn't fit the description." I take another bite of the, surprisingly, average slop of prison food.

"Whatever, we'll find him later. All right, so let's go back over this, Dean." I nod, shoveling another forkful of food in my mouth.

"Spirit suspect number one is Mark Moody, right?"

"Yeah, psycho killer extraordinaire – Satanism, ritual murderer, died in jail."

"You sure it's him?" I shrug and look over to the table across the room. Four guys at the table, three of them are talking about some letters they got, the fourth one is looking right at us. I meet his stare until his friend eventually brings him back into their conversation.

"Pretty sure." I look at the table with the four guys again. The one guy meets my eyes again. Longish brown hair, blue eyes, soft but tough at the same time, look to his eyes. Samantha's brother.

"Dean, considering our circumstances, I'm gonna need a little bit better than 'pretty sure.'" I look back at my brother and answer as best as I can.

"Really pretty sure. Moody died of a heart attack, which is what all the victims in here are dying of. He died in the old cell block, which they closed after he croaked, 30 years ago. They just opened that back up. That's when the killings started. Besides, if it's not him; we still have Samantha to do research. She could probably do the digging too." Sam gets a doubtful look in his eyes.

"You didn't see her when we were taken by Gordon. She had every right to be terrified but she, stupidly, kept on throwing punches even when we didn't have a chance to beat him. She can handle a ghost." I hope to God that I'm right, especially when Sam agrees that it would be easier for Samantha to do the ghost work. We talk about the case for a little bit, until we get up and start to go throw away our food. I don't notice when Sam bumps into the big guy. But I hear his voice.

"Sorry, I-" I turn around. I notice someone moving to throw away their food in the corner of my eye.

"Watch where you're going."

"Yeah, sure. I-"

"He said he was sorry, Lucas. Let it go." I spin around at the new voice, seeing Samantha's brother looking at the big guy with a raised eyebrow.

"You're talking to me, Ricki?" I watch as Ricki throws his hands up in a 'really?' manner.

"There's nobody else here named Lucas. Now, stop quoting 'Taxi Driver' and let the guy go." I find it weird that there's only one guy named Lucas in here. Lucas walks away and I turn towards Ricki.

"I guess that's the way to talk to them for instant respect, right?" Sam and I share a confused look when Ricki shakes his head a no. We're not so confused when Lucas comes back and it turns into a full blown fight between the two. Until I pull Lucas off Ricki and Lucas punches me. Then it's a fight between three of us.

"That's enough!" I hear Ricki groan from beside me. Ricki and I both step away from Lucas when the warden and a guard steps up next to us.

"On your feet, Lucas." Lucas gets up, muttering a 'Yes, sir, boss.' I don't flinch when the warden whips out his baton and holds it under my chin.

"What's your name?"

"Winchester."

"Well, Winchester ... not a good start." He pauses and looks at all three of us. "Solitary. You too, Ricki, Lucas." Ricki swears when we're manhandled into separate cells.

-000-

**Samantha's POV **

_Dean's blood. It covers the walls. It's painted onto his skin. I can't bear to look at his grinning face. I look right. Sam's blood is covering me. It's everywhere. The metallic smell of blood is so strong I feel a dry heave coming up my throat. He grins down at me. _

_"__No." _

_"__You're tainted. Evil." _

_-000- _

I wake up just as Gordon's fist is about to strike me. I gasp for breath. God, I can't breathe. I can't see straight. Where am I? Something is ringing. I finally open my eyes. When were my eyes closed? It's morning now. I'm outside a grocery store. I was waiting for the brothers. They're alive. I finally find the source of the ringing. My phone. I answer it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I act like I didn't hear my own voice crack.

"Samantha?" I clear my throat and sit up when I hear Dean's voice.

"Yup?" The line is silent for a while.

"Listen, we should be done soon. Sam's just about to leave. So…y'know."

"Alright. I'll be there in an hour." He hangs up and I sigh. I should tell someone about these reoccurring nightmares. But, I won't. That's just not my style. So I start the engine and start making my way to the prison.

-000-

**Ricki's POV **

"Why are we doing this again?" I ask the older Winchester. Dean and Sam Winchester. I knew who they were the minute they stepped in this place. Rachel told me all about them over the phone. How they took Samantha in and how much happier she looks. I was happy for her. I just don't know why she's hanging around a pair of psychotic, murdering, thieves. But I trust Samantha. And if what the brothers told me is true…

"So you can get out to the guys cell and burn the blood." Sam nods his head and moves an inch forward as the line moves forward.

"Right. To…to get rid of the ghost you say is haunting the prison…" I pause. "Right, okay. Anything else I need to know?" Sam and Dean share a look.

"Um…your sisters a hunter of the supernatural too?" Dean states it as more of a question.

"Right. Okay. Yeah. So she…she's killing evil?" Dean finally gets his food, adding in a sarcastic comment.

"Yup, and saving a few people." At least I gave her a few lessons on self-defense and gun training. I know she can handle herself in a fight. I nod at the guy giving me food. He nods back.

"Wonderful." Sam stays next to the kitchen door as Dean sits next to Tiny.

"Hey! Datili!" I look up to the guy who served us the food.

"Can you grab another plate from the back?" There it is. My excuse to go. I shake my head a yes and go through the door.

"Thanks, man." He smiles as I pass him.

"Just stay out of trouble and be with your family." I knew being friends with Shawn would pay off. I grab the salt shaker, the lighter fluid Sam gave said would be here, and catch the matchbox Shawn threw to me. At least he didn't question why we needed this stuff. Maybe he knows. Maybe he doesn't care. All he knows is that I'm getting out.

I huff. Then climb into the small vent. Five minutes later I finally find where I'm supposed to drop out at.

"Fucking Winchesters." I growl under my breath then kick out the cover. I hold my breath for a few seconds, listening for anyone that might be coming, then jump down. I walk to the open cell door, wincing when I find the blood covered pillow. I take out the salt.

-000-

**Samantha's POV **

"25 bottles of beer on the wall, 25 bottles beer. Take one down, pass it around. 24 bottles of beer on the wall." I take a deep breathe.

"24 bottles of beer on the wall, 24 bottles of beer!" I pick up my ringing phone.

"Take one down, pass it around. 23 bottles of beer on the-Hello?" I hear an amused snort on the other line.

"You're down to 23?" I look around at the dark sky again. The boys were several hours late at getting out. I've been here for over eleven hours.

"Yup. I'm still here by the way. Haven't even eaten. I was terrified of leaving then you guys getting out while I was gone." To prove the point, my stomach growls.

"Sorry about that. Dean was supposed to call. Your brother burnt the blood but apparently it wasn't him. It's a nurse. She killed Tiny." I stiffen.

"My brother? YOU FUCKING BROUGHT MY BROTHER INTO THIS?!" My scream is so loud It hurts my own ears.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. But listen, he has friends in here, connections. It helped. I mean, he thought we were batshit crazy when we told him what it was. Like really, I thought he was going to kill us. But, then when he was in solitary he saw the thing. So…" I'm silent. I'm afraid that if I speak I could say something I regret.

"I'm really sorry." His voice is sincere. But I still fear anger bubbling under my skin.

"What do you need?" I ask instead. There's always a reason for him calling. It's not like he just wants to check up on me.

"We have a location. But…" _People are listening. _"Our lawyer is meeting you at the nearest park. She promised she won't call the cops. So just…get there carefully. Watch out for them." _Watch out for the police. They're looking for you. _

"Okay. Call me in two hours. I should be done." We hang up and I sit there for a moment. Only two months ago I swore I was dead. My phone dings with a text. I look down. It's Rachel. We've been texting ever since she visited us those months ago. We even met up last month at a park. We were passing through the town for a hunt. I've even seen Wade a few times. He'd come up to meet me when we were close by.

I don't respond to the text yet, instead I start driving towards the park on the edge of town. The farthest park away. Obvious really. He's not going to give away my location with other people listening in on the conversation.

The meeting is quick. The lawyer was very kind. Even told me that she'll try and get the cops off my trail as best as she can. I start driving to the cemetery. It takes almost an hour to find Green Valley Cemetery. I know the cops must know something is going on by now so I try to hurry as I grab a shovel, the salt, and the box of matches. I run as fast as I can to find the grave. I do five minutes later.

'_Dolores Glockner 1934 – 1976'_ I sigh. Then start digging.

-000-

"You." Pant. Dig.

"Fucking." Pant. Dig.

"Bitch." Pant. Dig.

This is much harder than I expected it to be. This is why I'm with the guys. So they can do the hardwork. Pant. Dig. Pant. Dig. Pant. Dig. Pant. I hit something.

"Yes." I mutter under my breath. I quickly rid of the left over dirt and open the casket.

"I'm going to puke." If the situation was different, I would've laughed at how high pitched my voice went. I hold my breath. Cover the body in gasoline, spread salt over the body, and get thrown in the air.

I look over and see a flickering body hovering right next to me. God damn, her eyes are creepy.

"You're helping them!" She screams and goes straight for me. I roll to the side and jump up, running towards the grave again, desperately trying to get the match to catch fire. The nurse appears right in front of me and swipes me across the face, effectively sending me flying straight into a tree. I cry out when my side meets the tree. She appears in front of me again. _Think. Think. _Salt. Fucking salt. Of course.

I open the box and fling it anywhere my arm can reach. I don't even look if it exiled her. I run straight to the grave and light the match. Then throw it in the grave. I don't stay to see if she burns up. I run straight to the car, taking my extra layer of flannel and trying to stop the bleeding on my side with it.

"Fucking Winchesters." I chuck the supplies in the trunk then get in the driver's side.

"'It can't leave'. They said. 'It's tied to the prison' they said. Well. You were fucking wrong!" I back out of the cemetery. I make my way slowly to the prison, hissing whenever I have to move my side.

Then my phone rings right when I'm parking next to the side of the prison.

"Hello?" I answer after the standard message is said for the prison call.

"So…?"

"I'm ready to go to Bobby's."

"Good. You can leave in five minutes." Yeah. Just like you said an hour yesterday. When I had to sit there for eleven hours. We hang up.

-000-

**Sam's POV **

"Take off. I want to handle this alone." I look warily at the Warden when he tells the guard to leave. We watch as the door closes and the warden steps closer to Dean, before placing a hand on the side of his neck.

"Deacon, you are beating the holy hell out of me, man." Dean says as he's turned around so Deacon can uncuff him.

"Sorry, Dean. I thought I was going easy on you." Dean laughs. "Just, uh, trying to make it look real."

"Yeah. Well, mission accomplished." Deacon takes off my handcuffs then Ricki's. I notice his questioning stare.

"Friend of ours." I say shortly. Deacon nods then gives Ricki a genuine smile.

"Stay out of here. Take care of your girls." Ricki gives a grateful smile.

"So it's gone?" Deacon turns back towards us. Dean nods.

"Good. Thing almost got me in the bathroom."

"Well sorry. Don't worry though. It's taken care of." Deacon nods then gives us all one more glance. Then starts moving a vent on the wall to take the cover off. I snort when I hear Ricki mutter a 'not another one'.

"Good. I needed it out of my prison." He comes back to us.

"Boys, uh... I can't thank you enough for this. I know it was asking a lot but you still came through. Your daddy ... raised you right." We all give a small smile.

"Well, we owed you." I can feel Dean staring at me with surprise.

"Yeah." The he pulls both of us into a hug. I notice him give Ricki a slight guilty nod though. Why's he guilty?

"Hope to see you again, huh? Just ... not in here, okay?"

"Yeah, we'll do our best."

"Right."

"Not a chance." We all say simultaneously. Dean turns away and I follow. Ricki after me. We almost crash into each other when Dean turns around abruptly.

"Oh... Where do you want it?"

"What?" Dean smiles. Ricki pauses.

"Wait. I want to do it." Deacon laughs at Ricki.

"Sure…just do it on the cheek." By Ricki's smirk I know he's not going to go soft. Dean backs up and watches as Ricki reels back with a clenched fist.

"Fuck you for letting the guards do that." I don't ask what Ricki means. We already know that the guards beat up on inmates. Add that with Deacon's guilty smile we know that the guards beat up on Ricki.

We wince when he hits Deacon so hard he almost falls to the ground. As we're leaving through the vent I hear Ricki mutter a quick apology.

-000-

**Samantha's POV **

"Oh, I'm just waiting for my brother." _Fuck my life. Fuck my life. Fuck my life. _

"Uh huh. And who would that be?" I gulp.

"Harry." I have to stop myself from saying 'Potter' at the end.

"And what's he doing?" I look up at the cop shining a bright flashlight in the car. Good thing I put on Dean's coat so he can't see my blood.

"Putting money on my cousin's account." Hey, at least I'm an okay liar.

"Okay. I need to ask you to get out of the car."

"Hey, my ankle is sprained and it hurts to stand. So could I possi-"

"Get out of the car!" I put my hands up in a surrender manner.

"Okay! Okay! Calm your shit." I flinch when the cop's face hits the window and he slides down to the ground.

"Thanks." I say and slide over so Dean can get in.

"No problem." I pause. Then take in a long, surprised breath.

"Oh my god." I fling myself out of the car, not feeling when my side screams with pain. I run into my brothers arms and hug him as tight as I can.

"It's good to see you too, sister. But he can only remain unconscious so long." I nod and step back, demanding myself to remain my composure. Dean and Sam smile at me, Dean eyeing the jacket, before we all get in the car. Sam and Dean in the front, Ricki and I in the back.

Dean peels out of the parking lot.

"God, it's so good to see you." I smile over at my brother. He smiles back.

"I feel the same. I couldn't be happier to be out." We all sit in happy silence until I eventually look up towards the brothers.

"Wait, won't they notice he's gone?" Dean smiles back at us.

"Two of the most wanted criminals just escaped prison and the warden erased that he's ever been in jail. So I think he's not going to be found." I feel tears build in my eyes.

"Thanks." I croak out. They nod.

We all sit in the car for hours, stopping at McDonalds drive thru for food and we all make small talk for a while until we find ourselves in Kansas.

"So…you guys hunt?" I look over at Ricki completely serious now.

"Yes. But you won't mention it. Or think about it. You'll forget that we even told you. Okay? You won't even remotely go near hunting." I need to know he won't. I need to know he won't throw his life away again. He meets my stare with an equally serious look. Then nods.

"I won't."

"Don't mention it to anyone. Don't look into it. Please." He nods.

"Okay. Be a good father and a good husband. Don't dare go near drugs or alcohol. Get an office job if you have to. Be happy." I don't mention that I see tears in his eyes.

"When did you grow up?"

"I was always mature. I was just afraid to show it." He knows what happened when I acted mature at home. When I would offer to get a job to pay the bills. I would get hit. Sometimes hit. Occasionally locked in my room.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." We hug once more and we sit in comfortable silence. Only when do we pull up in front of Rachel's house do we talk again.

"Just…tell Rachel it was us. We got your case moved up and they found you innocent." He agrees. I give him my number, I don't get out of the car too afraid that it'll tear up my side more.

"I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon, buddy." I promise. I watch as he walks into the house. I can hear Rachel's happy yells from the car. I watch tearfully through the window as they hug and Ricki gives me one last smile and we pull away.

**Had to change the timeline a little bit with the Warden's attack. Let me know what you think! I haven't got a review in while so I'm not sure if I'm boring people with this. **

**P.S. I do have a new story on my profile! Just to let you know! (: Let me know what you think! Please.**


	25. Djinn

**Chapter 25**

**Sam's POV**

**8 hours after they leave Ricki. **

"Where?"

"Wyoming." Dean answers as he hangs up with Bobby. We already have another hunt.

"At least it's only two more hours." Dean nods his agreement. Dean looks back at Samantha and makes sure she's asleep.

"Can you grab my coat off her lap? My money is in there." I reach my hand into the backseat and carefully grab the leather jacket off of her lap. I hand it to Dean.

"Dude, I think she spilt something on your coat." Dean looks at the jacket with a clenched jaw, ready to give Samantha an earful. He doesn't say anything at first. He looks at jacket with wide eyes then back to Samantha a few times before he suddenly swerves on the side of the road.

"Shit! What?" I ask concerned as he jerks out of the car. I get out as he runs around the back and opens her door.

"Samantha. Samantha!"

"Wow! Hey!" I yell when he start to lift her shirt. My protest dies when I see her side though. It's marred with deep scratches running horizontally across her side to her stomach. There's dark red bruises around it and as I look closer I can see it's red and puffy.

"It's still bleeding." Dean mutters and I immediately grab the first aid from the trunk before he can tell me to. When I come back he has a flannel shirt pressed onto her side. Only now I can see how pale she is. That must be how Dean noticed.

"Wake her up, dammit." I run around to the other side and open the back passenger side. I turn her head towards and pat her cheek slightly.

"Samantha." She doesn't even stir.

"She needs stitches." I don't pay attention to Dean as I try to wake her up.

"She's not waking up." Is this how she's going to go out? From a few deep scratches where we don't even know how she got them?

"We need to take her to the hospital." I ignore the way my chin wobbles slightly.

"Dean we can't. The moment we drive into the parking lot the police will be on the phone." We need to take her. We can't.

"Call Bobby. Or Ellen." I nod and take out my phone. Dialing Bobby, I continue trying to wake her up.

"Singer Salvage. "

"Bobby, it's me. We need help." I hear him groan.

"We don't have a needle." I look over to Dean looking through the first aid for a sewing needle.

"What happened?"

"Samantha is cut up pretty bad. She won't wake up either." Dean looks at me helplessly.

"Cut up? What the hell happened?"

"We don't know, Bobby! We just saw that Dean's coat was covered in blood and saw she had a ripped up side. We have nothing to stitch her up with and we can't take her to the hospital. We're two hours away from Wyoming. Are there any hunters that are willing to help out here?" I hear an engine start.

"I'm an hour away. Go find a motel and I'll meet you there." He hangs up.

"Can people in past comas fall into a coma again easier?" Dean asks. I look at him with answerless eyes.

"I don't know, Dean. I was in school for law not health." I bet Samantha would have laughed at that. And then made a stupid, sarcastic comment. I clear my throat and tell Dean that Bobby will be here in an hour.

"Check her pulse." I say to Dean before a car passes us. I pale as it starts to turn around.

"We need to go. The police are going to be called soon." Dean nods and runs to the driver side. I close the doors and stay in the back to keep pressure on Samantha's wound.

"Her pulse is normal." I mutter quietly a few minutes later. Dean nods and starts turning into a motel parking lot.

"Keep pressure on her wound." He says tightly as he runs into the office to rent a room for a few nights.

"C'mon Samantha." I peel back the flannel shirt slightly and curse as it's already soaked in blood. She's going to bleed to death if we don't stitch it up soon. I take off my blue flannel shirt and press it against her side. Dean opens her door and hands me the key.

"On the second floor. Great." I grab our bags and run in front of Dean carrying Samantha so I can unlock the door. He pushes past me and lays Samantha on the bed.

"If it's been bleeding the whole time she's going to need a transition." I note as he sits her on her back and sits the pillows behind her.

"Good thing you two are the same blood type." I almost can't hear him over the sound of my bag unzipping.

"How do you know?" I almost want to tell Dean not to take her shirt off but as I catch sight of another deep cut right under her arm I stop. Dean makes sure to cover her other half of her torso with a thin sheet though.

"Dammit, Samantha. You idiot." As he says that I can hear the raw concern in his voice. I know if Samantha dies right now Dean would fall apart, as would I. My phone rings.

"What room?" Bobby asks in an introduction.

"28." He hangs up.

"Bobby's here." Dean nods.

"Tell Bobby to wait a second." I look at him confused. He rests his head on his hand before jerking it away quickly in frustration.

"I have to make sure there aren't any more on her legs." I nod in understanding. She's only going to be in her bra and underwear. Dean wants Samantha to keep some of her dignity.

"Yeah, sure. I'll help him get some supplies." I almost want to tell Dean to not to do anything stupid but I know Dean would never think of Samantha in anything other than a sister. I grab the key and walk out, explaining to Bobby what's happening. And he only gives a nod before hurrying down to get the stuff we need for a transfusion.

-000-

**Dean's POV **

**"**God dammit." I mutter as I see her black leggings are actually wet on the side. As I peel them off her side I see my suspicions are right and she's cut on her hip too.

"Fuck. Please don't hate me." My voice is more rough than normal. I take a deep breathe than carefully take her ruined leggings off before I discover to my relief that this cut isn't as deep and will do with just a gauze pad. I toss her leggings into the corner and rip out a gauze pad from my backpack and open it, taping it to Samantha's hip with medical tape.

I check to make sure there aren't any more cuts on her bottom half before grabbing a pair of clean boxers from my bag and putting them on her.

"What the fuck happened when we were gone?" I throw the trash on the nightstand and make sure the shirt is still tucked into Samantha's side before I let the others in. Bobby comes bustling in with a bag of equipment, Sam behind him with Samantha's black bag.

As I turn around Bobby is already shining a light into Samantha's eyes. I almost collapse at his next statement.

"Well. Good thing is that she's not in a coma. Just in a deep sleep probably. Judging by the bags under her eyes she hasn't had good sleep in months." None of us have.

"Don't go slacking now. She's going to need a stitching and a blood transfusion as soon as possible." I jump up and take the needle from Bobby, taking a few minutes to place the floss through the needle hole, before I start to stitch her up. We all breathe a small sigh of relief when Samantha makes a sound of discomfort. She's definitely not in a coma. I get the first cut sewn up. Then the second before Sam goes over and checks her pulse.

"We need to hurry and get her sewn up for the transition. It's dropping pretty fast." I nod and move onto the third cut.

"Might as well start getting Sam ready. Won't be too much longer." I mutter through the floss going through in my mouth. Bobby nods and starts getting Sam ready, cleaning the small area of his arm and making sure his vein is healthy enough to use for blood. He starts taking the blood into some of the small hospital bags. We don't ask how he got them. A few minutes later the cuts are sewn up, a few small cries from Samantha making us wince.

"Get her hooked up." I order and Bobby gives me a look before placing the needle in her arm and ordering me to hold the bag for a moment. '_Don't fucking squeeze it.' _He orders and Sam and I look wide-eyed at each other, knowing it's serious if he cursed like that. He comes back with a taken apart lamp stand. He places the bag on the side with a small nail in it so he can hang it there. We watch over her for a few seconds before we all sit in separate chairs.

"Alright. So what the hell happened?" So we tell Bobby. From the moment we left his house to when we called him. All while he listens with a straight face.

"You broke her brother out of jail?" We nod.

"She probably didn't mean to not tell you about her side. Her brother just got out and she was probably pumped full of adrenaline for the past few days she just forgot." We nod again.

"Yeah, we figured. But what about how she got them?" Sam asks. We look to Samantha as she grunts. I look down to my phone and see it's only been an hour. She has a few more hours to go with blood.

"Probably the ghost. If one 'em sons of bitches has enough determination it can move from the location of one of its items to its body. I wouldn't be surprised if she got tossed around a few times." We talk for a few more moments, we figure out Bobby was helping some guy named Garth with a hunt, until I go out to investigate the hunt.

-000-

**Sam's POV **

"There's a cop car outside." I look out the window of the motel as I see the blue and red flashes of a siren light appear in the room.

"Think it's for us?" Dean asks. I look back to Samantha, wondering what I would do if they are.

"I don't know."

"I don't see how. I mean we ditched the plates, the credit cards." I nod absently then breathe a sigh of relief when the cop car pulls away. I walk back into the room and sit down in the other bed in front of my laptop.

"Well, see. Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, being fugitives? Frigging dance party." I stand back up then go over to the small desk in front of the books.

"Hey man, chicks dig the danger vibe." I roll my eyes.

"So you got anything yet?" I change the subject back to the hunt.

"Are you kidding me? How could I? You got me sifting through like 50 square miles of real estate here." I scoff at his tone.

"Well, that's where all the victims disappeared." I look over to the lamp post holding the blood bag.

"Hold on." I walk over to Samantha and take the empty bag off the lamp post before placing a new one on, thanking Bobby for thinking ahead and getting a few bags ready. I look down to her peaceful face and worriedly take in her still pale face. I feel her forehead for a second before wincing.

"Is it normal to have a fever when given a blood transition?" I walk over to the cheap fridge and grab the small ice pack in there before placing it next to her head.

"I think so, usually. Just make sure it doesn't get over 104." I nod before walking back over to the books.

"Yeah well, I got diddly-squat. What about you?" Dean finally asks after a few moments.

"Just one thing. I'm pretty sure of it now. We're hunting a Djinn."

"A freaking genie?"

"Yeah."

"What? You think these suckers can really grant wishes?"

"I don't know. I guess they're powerful enough. But not exactly like Barbara Eden in harem pants. I mean, Djinn have been feeding off people for centuries. They're all over the Koran."

"My God. Barbara Eden was hot, wasn't she? Way hotter than that Bewitched chick." I cough and roll my eyes.

"Are you even listening?" I hear him clear his throat.

"Yeah. So uh, where do the Djinns lair up?"

"Ruins usually. Uh. Bigger the better – more places to hide."

"You know, I think I saw a place a couple miles back. I'm gonna go check it out."

"Wait – no, no, no, no, no. Come pick me up first." As I say that I look towards Samantha. God, I'm missing her stupid, sarcastic comments.

"Naw, I'm sure it's nothing. I just wanna take a look around." Dean hangs up and I drop the phone on the couch before bowing my head and sighing. If only Bobby were here still, I could've helped him.

-000-

**Dean's POV (Genie's 'wish'. After Sam, Carmen, and Jess got to their mom's house.)**

"Who's that?" Mom looks at me weirdly when I point to a picture of me and another girl posing for the picture, the girl with bright blue dyed hair and a small baby on her hip.

"Dean, that's Samantha. Your sister." I look at mom in shock before nodding my head.

"Right. Sorry, she just looks different." Sam looks at me with a sharp glance.

"When is she coming?" The room gets deadly silent then. Sam meets me with a heated stare.

"She's dead." The air whooshes out of me. I stumble into the chair next to me.

"What killed her?" Sam storms out of the room.

"Do you not remember, Dean?" I look over to Jess's sad face and shake my head. She nods slightly and sits across from me.

"Dean, she killed herself." I might actually puke. "You found her after you couldn't get her to answer the phone. She shot herself at her house." I take a deep breath in through my nose and look away.

"Who' the kid?" I don't care that my voice cracks or that my eyes wet with tears.

"That's her and Wade's baby. The doctor said you might forget about this…something about shock." I have so many questions running through my head.

"How old was she?" Mom and Sam come back in the room. Sam looking more calm and understanding. \

"Twenty." He answers for Jess. I wonder how everybody is so calm about this. I wonder why she killed herself….I wonder if this is even real. This isn't a dream come true…this is a nightmare.

"Where's the kid?"

"Her name is Deana. I figured you would remember that since she was named after you." I feel something wet hit my hand. Maybe it's blood. Or a tear. Probably the latter.

"Where is she?"

"She's with Wade. At Uncle Bobby's." Jess takes over the speech again.

"How's Wade doing?" They all share a look.

"What?" Jess hesitates.

"He's okay. I guess Bobby and him are researching something new for his college paper….like a genie or something. A DJ? Something like that?" I jump up and grab the Impala keys.

"I'm going to visit Bobby." I leave before they can protest.

-000-

I knock three times. A healthier looking Bobby opens the door.

"Dean? I didn't know you were coming." I nod and push past the door to the living room where Wade is with a jar of…something. Ketchup? No, that's blood.

"A Djinn?" Wade looks up at me in surprise. I take in his dark circles under his eyes and boyish, long hair. His brown hair reaching just below his eyebrows and stubble marring his face. His bright green eyes look at me in shock.

"Yeah?"

"Do they grant a wish?" A few people walk into the room behind me. I'm surprised to find Ellen and Jo carrying a little girl. I gulp as all I see is a young Samantha. Dark blonde hair, bright green eyes, long eyelashes, big cheekbones, and even the freckle on her one eyelid.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Jo asks. I sigh and look at Wade expectantly. He notices.

"Um. No, not necessarily. It makes you think it has. Why?" I look up to the bright light hanging from the ceiling and stumble when I see myself hanging from my wrists on the ceiling. I look back to Wade when I can finally see again.

"I'm in one." Bobby looks up harshly and Wade does the same. I see they believe me. I'm glad that the Singer household is only ten minutes from our house in this wish.

"How do you know?" I continue to tell them about everything, about them in real life, about how I saw the past people we saved died in this world. I didn't bring up my visit to dads grave. (_All of them. Everyone that you saved, everyone Sammy and I saved. They're all dead. And there's this woman, that's haunting me. I don't know why. I don't know what the connection is, not yet anyway. It's like my old life is, is coming after me or something. Like it like it doesn't want me to be happy. Course I know what you'd say. Well, not the you that played softball but... "So go hunt the Djinn. He put you here, it can put you back. Your happiness for all those people's lives, no contest. Right?" But why? Why is it my job to save these people? Why do I have to be some kind of hero? What about us, huh? What, Mom's not supposed to live her life, Sammy's not supposed to get married? Why do we have to sacrifice everything, Dad? It's Yeah...) _

We all leave to hunt the thing a few moments later. Ellen and Jo staying behind to watch Deana.

-000-

"Why'd you have to keep digging?" I look towards Sam as he and Jess appear out of nowhere. "Why couldn't you have left well enough alone? You were happy." _Samantha was dead. _I adjust my grip on the knife that's in front of my stomach.

"Put the knife down, honey." Bobby glances around us worriedly before he too is gone. Wade stays a moment longer.

"Look after her." I wonder how fake Wade can say that about real Samantha. I actually wonder, _how the fuck is any of this happening? _But monsters are real. So anything can happen. Then Wade is gone.

I don't care that tears are in my eyes as I look at my mom. My mom who was taken too soon, who never even reached thirty. Who I yearned for years to hold me one last time and sang me 'Hey Jude'.

"You're not real. None of it is."

"It doesn't matter. It's still better than anything you had." I look towards my mom. No, she isn't my mom. She would never say that…would she?

"What?"

"It's everything you want. We're a family again. Let's go home." _But we're not close…we're not happy. _

"I'll die." My voice breaks. I've cried more today than I have since I was six.

"The Djinn'll... drain the life out of me in a couple of days."

"But in here, with us, it'll feel like years. Like a lifetime." Mom says. I look to Sam who gives me a half-smile. There's still something there though. Like he isn't even my brother. "I promise." Mom comes over to me and gently takes my chin in her hand. "Or fear. Just love and comfort. And safety. Dean, stay with us." She strokes my cheek lovingly and I instinctively lean into it. "Get some rest." I close my eyes.

"You don't have to worry about Sam anymore." I look over to Jess. "You get to watch him live a full life." Mom steps back, Carmen comes up and kisses me.

"We can have a future together. Have our own family. I love you, Dean. Please." _I barely even know you. _

Sam walks up.

"Why is it our job to save everyone? Haven't we done enough?" I look at him sharply when he echoes what I said at dad's gravestone. "I'm begging you. Give me the knife." I look at each person before taking a step back and looking back at Sam.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. Then everything goes black as I stab myself. Then Sam is yelling at me.

"Dean! Dean!"

-000-

Sam winces when the door bounces off the wall. I flinch too when I remember what kind of state Samantha was last in. I was told by Sam that she was finally taken off of the blood transfusions and her fever broke before Sam left. We both freeze as Samantha's bright green eyes meet ours.

"Welcome back." I hurry in the room. I don't hesitate to give Samantha a hug, even if it causes both of us pain. She hisses and I pull back.

"Wow. Something definitely happened when I was sleeping." I chuckle slightly and Sam leans in to give Samantha a small hug too.

"You've been out for over twelve hours." Samantha looks almost impressed with herself. I can still see her fear though.

"Jeez. I sure am a drama queen." I laugh and lay on the other bed. I keep on thinking back to that…dream.

"So what happened?" Sam sits down on my other side.

"You started bleeding out, Bobby came, we stitched you up, gave you blood, I left, Bobby left, I found the Djinn, Djinn attacked me, I was in a comatose state for a while, with some wacky dream, and now we're here." Samantha nods, before yawning.

"Amazing. God, I'm so exhausted." I chuckle once more as she passes back out. _Home sweet home. _

**Okay. It's 4:52 in the morning and I finished this chapter. Cool! Let me know what you think please! Reviews help me write a lot faster!**


	26. All Hell has broken loose

**Sam's POV **

The next morning I wake up to Dean quietly packing up. I grumble then roll over onto my side.

"What are you doing?" Dean looks over to me before throwing away the trash he had in his hands.

"We're going to Bobby's. Samantha has a fever again." I look over to her and see she's pale again. I slowly get up, popping my neck, and grab the books I had open last night. I toss them in the small box they were in yesterday.

"God, we can't catch a break." Dean nods his agreement. I pick up the three bags and hang each of them on my arms before grabbing the box and walking out to the car. I smile politely at a lady setting her kids in the car before taking the steps two at a time to our open room.

"It's so hot." Dean and I both look over to Samantha as her slurred voice breaks through the silence.

"That's because you have a fever." Dean retorts. We look around the room once more to make sure we left nothing behind before Dean turns back to Samantha.

"We're going to Bobby's. Can you walk?" As Samantha moves adjusts the sheet I still see that she's only in her bra and Dean's boxers. I hand her my layer of flannel. She takes it with left arm, the not injured side.

"I can't even put this shirt on." Dean pauses then nods and walks over to the bed. I watch as he lifts her torso up gently and puts each arm in the sleeves of the, way too big, flannel and buttons a few buttons.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He asks hesitantly. She shakes her head and reaches her hand out for him to grab.

"I can walk there…just hold on." I smile when she joins elbows with him. The journey to the car is full of pain-filled grunts and Samantha complaining about how hot it is. By the time I'm back from returning the key, Samantha is situated in the backseat with her head looking up at the top of the car.

"Let's go." I follow Dean's order.

-000-

Dean and I both look back at Samantha three hours later as she answers her phone.

"Hello?" By the way her face brightens slightly and how a small smile is now touching her face I can tell its Wade.

"I'm in the car." Dean rolls his eyes at me playfully and we both chuckle slightly before turning back to the street.

"Nothing's wron…" I can hear Wade lecturing Samantha on lying from here. "It's nothing…I was just in a fight with a suspect earlier. Cut up my side pretty bad." I'm not sure how Samantha convinced Wade she was part of an undercover detective group with us. But she had nothing better to say when he called, asking why we were on the news…and I really, really hope nothing bad happens to Wade. Because as I look at Dean and I see the knowing look in his eyes too, we both know. Samantha loves Wade.

"No, I'm fine. I didn't even need stitches." _Liar, Liar. _Dean laughs loudly as Samantha mutters a 'Fine. But it was only a few stitches.' When Wade lectures her again on lying to him.

"Well you better visit me then." I stop listening to her conversation by now, more worried about where the hell we are.

"Where are we?" Dean looks over to me before giving me a cheesy grin and winking.

"I'm starving and there was sign for a 'Sunnyside Diner'." I nod. Samantha hangs up the phone and looks out to the dark sky.

"Wade said he's going to a college in Nebraska. It's only like thee hours from South Dakota." I look back at her and smile at how happy she looks.

"That's awesome. You guys can see each other more often then." She nods. Dean starts turning into the diner parking lot.

"Hey, don't forget the extra onions this time, huh?" Dean hands me money for the food and I start getting out. Samantha starts opening her door too.

"Whoa, hey-" She sends me a look.

"I haven't eaten in like two days. And I'm not sure what I want." I turn back to Dean and look at Samantha as she limps past me to the door.

"Dude, I'm the one whose gonna have to ride in the car with your extra onions." He grins and I roll my eyes, sighing.

"Hey, see if they've got any pie." I glare at him. "Bring me some pie!" I chuckle as he yells at me when I walk away. When I get into the diner I go up to the counter and start ordering the burger.

"Shit!" I draw my gun as I hear Samantha yell from behind me. Then, we're enveloped in darkness and we're gone.

-000-

My head is killing me. So is my back. _What the hell am I laying on?_ _Did Dean leave another window open? Why is that breeze so strong? _

"What the fuck!?" I open my eyes as I hear Samantha scream. I'm outside. Nowhere near a motel. Shit, the diner. We were taken. I clamber up onto my feet and wait a few seconds for the dizziness to pass.

"Samantha." No answer. "Samantha!" I hear footsteps behind me and go to reach for my gun but find that my weapons are gone. All of them. So I turn around with a clenched fist, ready to fight.

"Hey! Shit, man. It's me." I drop my fist and sigh with relief when I see Samantha.

"Sorry." She pushes past me, still favoring one side.

"Where the hell are we?" She questions loudly. I catch up with her as we reach the first building. I have no answer.

"Are we trying to run or going to find weapons and fight?" Good question. I look across the abandoned town. I gulp when I can't see anything but dust and broken buildings.

"Even if we left we would have nowhere to go. And Dean has a better chance to find us if we stick in one place." _Dean. _She nods while I look down to the ground, wondering if Dean is even alive.

"Okay. So find weapons cool." She looks in the building through the window.

"It looks clear. How about you take the building across from me and I'll search this one?" She says as she sticks her hand down her shirt and I look away.

"You practically saw me naked. Stop being such a wuss." I roll my eyes and look over to her face, seeing that it's still pale. I feel her forehead with the back of my hand before she can protest.

"You still have a fever." She takes her hand out of her shirt, holding a few bobby pins. I look at her questionably.

"They're not going to look in your bro for a bobby pins, now are they?" I give a half-hearted laugh.

"I'll look fo-" I hold my hand up as a board creaks from the side of the building. I quietly walk over to a piece of wood sitting on the ground and pick it up, ready to attack. As the person walks around the corner, I stop mid swing as I see its Andy. He throws himself against the building behind him and puts his hands up in surrender.

"Andy?" Samantha and I both say at the same time. He looks at her as she walks up next to me.

"Samantha! Sam! What are you doing here?" His voice is hysteric.

"I don't know." I answer before Samantha can make a sarcastic remark. Samantha taps me.

"I'll be back." I want to protest but she only goes to the door we were at and starts to pick the lock.

"What am I doing here?!" I look back to Andy.

"I don't know."

"Where are we?!" I finally put my hand on his shoulder.

"Andy, look, calm down."

-000-

**Samantha's POV **

I finally get the lock undone and try to push the door open. It doesn't budge at first. I wiggle the doorknob a few times before taking a step back and kicking the door weakly. I still groan when it pulls on my stitches. The door opens and I quietly step in, making sure to keep a defensive stance. The first thing to the right of the door is a dirty dresser. I make sure no one is behind me before closing the door so I can open the cabinets.

The first thing I see when I open the first drawer is a picture. It's one of the old ones. The ones from a Polaroid. I hesitate in picking it up. The moment I pick it up though, I can tell it's only a few months old. I look closer to the picture. The picture is taken from far away, and blurry.

There's only two people in the picture. It's a young girl and a young guy. They look like they're talking. I put the picture down. Then look back in the drawer…there's a whole stack of these pictures. I look at the second one. Same people, different stance. The guy is now a step farther from the girl.

Third picture. This one is closer. I can see the girl has brown hair and the guy has dyed dark blue hair. The girl has her head bowed.

Fourth picture. Picture is even closer. I can see the guy has black skinny jeans and a 'Fall Out Boy' band shirt on, the girl has a dark green cargo jacket and dirty jeans on. The girl has her fingers on her head like she has a headache. The guy is moving closer to her now, his hands outstretched like he's trying to help.

Fifth picture. It's only a few inches closer. But now there's black smoke making its way into the picture.

Sixth picture. The smoke is gone, in its place is a little girl. Long, long fingernails and her mouth is open in a hiss.

Seventh picture. The guy is now on the ground, the little girl tearing into his chest. I see blood splatter onto the girl. The girl is watching with a satisfied smile.

Eight picture. The little girl is gone. The brunette girl is now looking directly at the camera.

"Oh my god." I'm about to run but there's one more picture. It's pure black. But there's something written on it.

_Don't run. Don't trust. It's kill or be killed. _

_All Hell is breaking loose. _

My throat clogs with emotion as I realize people have been here before. They killed each other. I look back to the eight picture. I know her…I've seen her somewhere.

"Ava." I whisper to myself. 'It's kill or be killed'…she killed. She must still be alive. She might be here. _I need to warn Sam. _I drop the pictures and spin around to open the door. I let out a startled sound as I come face to face with the little girl from the pictures.

"Oh, hi." My voice shakes. I take one more step back, sweeping my eyes around the room to find a weapon. The little girl jumps forward with her mouth hissing and her _incredibly _long claws pointed at me.

"Don't do this." And just like a low budget horror movie, I trip over a wrinkled, mossy rug. I land on my butt and she goes in for the kill. I feel my heart jump into my throat and on instinct I reach for the first thing I can touch behind me and swing it at her. She vanishes. I look at what's in my hand. A fire poker. I got fucking lucky.

I ignore my heart beating incredibly fast and my side aching, I jump up and run to the door, flinging it open before sprinting to where I can hear distant voices. Every few footfalls, my boots lose traction and I skid on the gravel before regaining leverage.

"Sam!" My voice is so distressed that I wouldn't be surprised if he thought I was getting killed.

"Sam!" I hear a shout then heavy footsteps.

"Samantha?!" I see him come out of a building, several people behind him. I look past him for a second when I see something move in the air.

"Oh my god!" I double over, almost puking even though there's nothing in me to puke up. Some girl was hung by the water tower. I hear Sam arguing with people about leaving. One in particular catching my attention. I don't even give a warning as I storm past Sam and up to Ava. I don't hesitate in swinging the fire poker at her.

She catches it.

"Samantha!" Ava looks at me with brutal murder in her eyes.

"You bitch! You killed all of them!" My voice officially reaches a new high. I would bet that somebody could hear me at the town over. I put both hands on the fire poker in her hands, trying to win it back. She laughs.

"Yeah. I've been here a long time. And not alone, either. People just keep showing up. Children, like us. Batches of three or four at a time." She pauses and with a new strength pulls the poker back. I stumble. She holds it for a second and stands right above me. Sam is shouting. Hell, everybody is shouting. Why the hell aren't they helping?

"Though, I'm not sure why you're here. What're you? Thirteen? Maybe he's just trying to mess with Sam."

"He?" I ask slowly. She swings the poker back and hits me right across the head with it. I fall back into the fence railing and fall through it. I land on my back.

"Yellow-eyes, moron." She raises the poker above her head but keeps talking.

"I had no choice. It's me or them. After a while, it was easy. It was even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it." She brings it down on my leg. I scream in pain when the side connects with my leg, right above the ankle.

"Fighting what? You bitch." I grunt through my teeth. I almost want to tell Sam to shut up with his screaming. Where the hell is he?!

"Who we are. If you'd just quit your hand-wringing and open yourself up, you have no idea what you can do. The learning curve is so fast, it's crazy, the switches that just flip in your brain I can't believe I started out just having dreams. Do you know what I can do now?" I know fear. Not the fear I can control, the fear I can just push through. No, when she laughs mid-way through her sentence and kicks me in my stomach, I feel pure fear.

"Become a psycho bitch?" My voice is so shaky I wonder how she can even understand me.

"Real funny. I can control." Kick. "Demons!" One more swing to my leg. I'm in tears from the pain. This is a torturous death. Something bangs open. I look on as a black guy comes up behind Ava and snaps her neck. She drops to the ground.

"Oh god." Sam comes up beside me.

-000-

**Sam's POV**

Ava catches the fire poker as Samantha swings it at her.

"Samantha!" I shout in protest. Then the air gets knocked out of me as we're shoved back by something invisible. The door slams and the Acheri demon from earlier comes back. It appears right in front of me. I crawl back and grab the iron bar Jake and I grabbed earlier. I swing it at her before she disappears. She appears next to Andy. I throw the bar to Jake and he catches it, vanishing the demon as I grab the other bar.

I go to the door than and try to open it. Demonic lockdown? I can't open it. Panic overtakes me as I hear a scream of pure pain.

"Samantha!" I shake the door. I try all the windows, the doors, even the vents. I shout Samantha's name over and over. I lose hope at each scream of pain. Jake finally looks back to the door and backs up before ramming into it, elbow first. It crashes open. He snaps Ava's neck and she falls next to Samantha.

I look at Samantha wide eyed. Blood is pooled under her. So much blood. I can see the deep lashes at where Ava took the poker to her. I don't pay attention to the fact that she's still in Dean's boxers. I don't even pay attention as Andy pukes next to me and Jake moves Ava's body to the water tower.

"Oh god." I finally snap back into hunter mode when she curls in on herself, a cry coming up her throat.

"Help me move her inside." Jake does so without another order. He goes into the house, breaking off a large piece of wood from the ground and coming back out with two sheets and the wood. We carefully move Samantha onto the piece of wood, then place one sheet over Samantha and use the other one to carefully tie it around her body and under the wood.

We walk her into the house with minimal cries of pain. Andy follows behind, we don't notice when he's hurled back into the outside and is torn into by the demon.

Jake and I lay her in the room, guarded by salt, and I ask Jake to look for medical supplies while I keep pressure on her wounds. I run outside a few moments later when Jake calls out my name.

-000-

**Dean's POV **

I curse as I lay on the brakes when I see the fallen tree right in front of me. Bobby gets out of his truck and knocks on my window.

"Well, it looks like the rest of the way's on foot." I huff and cut the engine before getting out of the car and going around to the trunk. I grab a few guns for each of us, stuffing a duffle with salt, crosses, and an extra pair of clothes for the pair before closing the trunk and walking ahead.

"Let's go."

-000-

"Do you hear that?" Bobby turns to me as we near the abandoned town. I stop walking, stop breathing and listen for a few moments.

"A fight?" I ask. Bobby nods and we both start sprinting to the sounds of a fight. We just break into the edge of town when I see Sam standing up and walking towards a building, favoring one arm.

"Sam!" He turns towards us and starts walking towards our direction, his feet dragging with exhaustion.

"Dean!" I can hear the relief in his voice. I smile slightly and pick up my pace slightly. I see movement. A black man stands up and runs towards Sam.

"Sam, look out!" I start running full sprint. Then, I'm dead. I'm dead. I must be dead because as I see the guy stab my little brother in the back and Sam collapse onto his knees in front of me, I can't live without him.

"No!" I stop right in front of Sam and vaguely notice Bobby still running towards the guy who ended my life.

"No, Sam!" He falls onto my shoulder and I clench at his shirt in pure desperation.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sam. Sam! Hey! Hey, hey. Come here. Let me look at you." I place my hand over the wound in his back and feel my breath catch in my throat when I see my hand is covered in blood.

"Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right?" His body goes completely limp in my arms. I pull back slightly and look at his face. "Sammy? Sam!" His eyes are still open. We're okay.

"Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You'll be good as new. Huh? I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take you care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother?" I touch Sam's face, pleading with God for just. This. _One. Time. _To let us catch a break. I'm praying to God to leave Sam alone. How does God expect me to save the world from monsters without my world next to me?

"Sam? Sam! Sam! Sammy!" Sam's eyes shut. Tears are falling down my face and I couldn't care less. Why didn't I show him how much he meant to me? I never hugged my brother enough. It was always jokes and shoulder pats. Why didn't I give him any hugs? Show him that he's the one keeping me here?

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Oh, God. Oh, God." I rock Sam in my arms. He's not dead. He can't be dead. I'm dead.

"SAM!" My voice echoes for miles. I hear Bobby coming back. I'm sobbing into my brother's shirt right now though.

"Dean." I can't. I can't go on. Mom died. I lived. Dad died. I lived. Sam died…I just can't.

"Dean. Samantha. Where's Samantha?" I don't answer. Eventually, I hear Bobby walking somewhere else.

-000-

**Bobby's POV **

"Samantha!" I walk into a building with the door open, a drawer is open right behind it and white papers scattered on the floor. I move through the door, closing the drawer so I can see what the papers are. I don't look at them. I just grab the stack and slip them in my pocket before spinning around when I hear a crashing sound.

I sprint out of house and to where I heard the sound. I pass three dead people on the way there. One obviously hung, one with a snapped neck, and the last with claw marks marring it's skin.

I stop when I enter a room that's surrounded by salt. Samantha is laying against the wall. Her shirt is lifted up from being caught on the corner of the window. I can see her stitches were ripped open. Blood is covering the ground and the wall where she fell. Her legs are smothered in blood from open wounds. I stop breathing for a moment as all I can smell is the overwhelming scent of blood.

I make my way over to her and check her pulse.

"Fuck."

She's dead.

-000-

I help Dean take Sam's body to the mattress in the house I found Samantha in.

I left then came back in the morning with food. Then left again.

-000-

**Dean's POV **

"You know, when we were little— and you couldn't been more than 5— you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? I remember I begged you, 'Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know.'" It was only yesterday that I was stealing baby formula for Baby Sammy. Right?

"I just wanted you to be a kid... Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you... Keep you safe... Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job... I had one job...And I screwed it up." I pause as I start to finally realize that I will never see Sam again. I will never get to see his smile or his laugh...even his eye roll when I ask for pie.

" I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry." I wipe a tear falling from my face.

"I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that?" I fall silent for a few moments as more tears fall and more and more memories flow into my mind.

"What am I supposed to do? Sammy. God." I'm back to pleading again.

"What am I supposed to do?" I inhale sharply as my voice gets louder the second time. Then I finally break and jump up, kicking my chair backwards.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" I find myself in my car. Driving blindly towards the nearest crossroads.

-000-

"Okay, five years. Five years, and my bill comes due. That's my last offer— five years or no deal." She comes in for a kiss. I almost punch her when she stops.

"Then no deal." She whispers. My lip twitches. I feel dread fill me. Dread at living without Sam. Dread at what I'm about to do.

"Fine." I test her.

"Fine." She starts walking away. "Make sure you bury Sam before he starts stinking up the joint." I flinch.

"Wait." She turns around knowingly.

"It's a fire sale, and everything must go." I ignore her.

"What do I have to do?"

"First of all, quit groveling. Needy guys are such a turnoff." I find that I'm very, very close to killing her. Or…exorcising her.

"Look... Look, I shouldn't be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble. But what can I say? I got a blind spot for you, Dean. You're like a... puppy. You're just too fun to play with." She sighs. "I'll do it." I blink.

"You'll bring him back?"

"I will. And because I'm such a saint, I'll give you two years, and two years only." She pauses as if thinking.

"Or, I could throw in that your little puppy, Samantha, lives too. And you would get one year. But here's the thing. If you try and welch or weasel your way out, then the deal is off. They drops dead. Their back to rotten meat in no time. So... It's a better deal than your dad ever got. What do you say?" I hesitate. One year. Is Samantha worth only one ye- I kiss the demon.

-000-

**Samantha's POV **

I take the biggest breathe I ever have as my eyes pop open. Faintly, I can hear the same sound from the other room. I look down at my side and see my stitches are completely gone but my cut is open again. It's not as deep but it's still bleeding. My leg is throbbing. I look down and see the cuts from the fire poker is still bleeding. My face is on _fire. _I'm willing to bet if I looked in the mirror I was bleeding there too.

I look around slightly and almost puke at the sight. It looks like a massacre happened. I reach my left hand up to the corner of the window sill, pulling myself up. By the time I'm leaning against the wall at full height, I'm dizzy from how hard I'm breathing. This better be exercise if I'm breathing this hard. I lean against the wall for a few seconds before taking a step forward with my right foot, my uninjured leg, and I'm fine. I take a step with my left leg and fall onto the ground, my hand sliding on the blood next to the makeshift splint.

My vision swims and bile rises in my throat. My body is numb but throbbing at the same time. My vision goes black but I can still hear what's going on around me.

"_Sammy? Thank god." _

_"__Hey." _

_"__Owwww. Uh, Dean..." _

_"__I'm sorry. I'm sorry, man. I'm just... I'm just happy to see you up and around, that's all. Come on, sit down."_

_"__Okay. Dean... what happened to me?" _

_"__Well, what do you remember?" _

_"__I-I saw you and Bobby, and... I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like... white-hot, you know, and then you started running at me, and...That's about it."_

_"__Yeah, that— that kid, stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood, you know... It was pretty touch and go for a while."_

_"__But Dean, you can't— you can't patch up a wound that bad." _

_"__No, Bobby could. Who was that kid, anyway?" _

_"__His name's Jake. Did you get him?"_

_"__No, he disappeared into the woods."_

_"__We got to find him, Dean. And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart."_

_"__Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy, Van Damme. You just woke up, all right? Let's get you something to eat. Huh? You want something to eat? I'm starving. Come on." _

-000-

I can finally see again a few moments later. I can hear people eating. Am I back at my parents' house? Did they throw a bottle at me again? I roll slightly. Then cry out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, Sam, stop! Damn it. You almost died in there. I mean, what would I've — can't you just take care of yourself for a little bit, huh? Just for a little bit?"

"Hold on. Where's Samantha?"

"Shit." Rushed footsteps.

"Holy…god." I look blearily at Dean at he stops in the doorway.

"Yeah." I cough. Then groan. "I'm here, by the way." He flinches then goes over to inspect all of my cuts.

"Let's go." Sam says and Dean hands me his thick Cargo jacket, wrapping it tight around my side to try and slow the bleeding. I pass out as Dean picks me up, a dirty sheet wrapped around me.

-000-

"What happened?" I wake three hours later. The moment my eyes open, Dean starts questioning me.

"Ava." My voice is the softest it has been in months. Sam and Dean share a look.

"Start from the beginning." Sam requests that one…I guess I do owe him an explanation about how I knew what Ava was doing.

"Later." Sam gives me a sharp glare. I shift away from him slightly. Looks like we're back to when we went to the roadhouse the first time.

"We have another thirty minutes. Tell us now." I gulp.

"Sam, I'm tired. I lost all the blood that I received and I have a fever and I can't walk. Please just lay off." Dean gives me a concerned look.

"Samantha. You came sprinting out of the abandoned building, screaming. Then you went at Ava with a fire poker. I want to know what happened." His voice is gentler but I can still hear he's annoyed. I ignore him and look out the window, tears brimming my eyes.

"We'll talk later, Sam. She's lost a lot of blood." I feel grateful towards Dean as he says that. Not much later, we pull into Bobby's driveway. As Dean and Sam walk out to the door before I can even get out of the car, I almost want to cry in frustration. I move slowly out of the car, grunting and groaning in pain, while I keep the sheet wrapped tight around me. The walk to the house is less than fun. I try to favor one side of my torso, while also trying to favor the opposite leg. By the time I reach the house, Bobby and Dean are going out the door.

Bobby stares at me weirdly as I fall onto his couch. He quickly pushes Dean out the door. I lean my head on the arm of the couch, pressing the sheet to my side for many minutes until the door opens again. I don't look towards it though.

"Bobby!" I wait until he calls back to finish my sentence.

"I'm getting blood on your couch. Can I get some gauze?" The room tilts for a second before righting itself.

"You didn't stitch her up?" Bobby asks Dean. I hear a smack then a low mutter of 'idjit'.

"Hold on. I'll come and stitch you up." I smile slightly as I hear a familiar feminine voice call out.

"Ellen!" I cheer as happily as I can in my situation. I wait a few moments, while Bobby probably makes her drink holy water, until she comes back with a box full of the stuff she needs.

"Take these." I take the three pills she hands me and within a few minutes, I'm passed out.

-000-

**So that happened. Once again, It's like one in the morning. Let me know what you think, please! Thank you, all the favorites and followers! Special thank you to all the reviewers! Let me know what you think. (:**


	27. Stupid

"I'm not staying here!" Dean looks at me pure anger on his face. Sam off to the side of him as the adults watch from the couch.

"Well you're sure as hell not going." I take a step forward and move my arms as to prove I'm fine.

"I'm fine, Dean! I can fight. I can climb! I'm not staying here while you guys play dumbass heroes!" Dean growls and takes a menacing step forward.

"You're not going. That's final."

"Why?!" Sam winces at my scream. I almost wince when it pulls on my repaired stitches.

"You're dead weight! With that injury you're going to get us killed." That stings. That stings badly. But the only reaction I have to that is looking away slightly and swallowing the hurt.

"Okay. So Sam is okay to go? He got stabbed in the back and he's okay. I get hit a few times and I can't go. I can still shoot. I'm not…" I gulp. "I'm not deadweight." I wish Dean would feel guilty for saying that, I can tell he doesn't. Maybe he's right. I'm deadweight.

"Sam's been raised to fight through it. You got tossed into a tree and you almost died, Samantha! That's not fighting. What do you expect me to think when that happens?" I give a bitter laugh.

"You don't think I was raised to fight through it either? Boy, on Sunday dinners I was fighting for my life. I got beat until I was puking up blood and I didn't give up. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's fighting through. So say what you want about me but I'm not a quitter. I j-"

"YOU TRIED TO END YOUR LIFE! You don't think that's quitting?! Huh?" I take a step back as he takes one forward.

"Dean, stop." _Now you wanna play peacemaker, Sam. _

"Fuck you, Dean. Fuck. You. I was done, I had NO reason to fight. Not a single one! So you can go fuck yourself! I'm going." I turn my back to him and go to grab my gun and knife from the table.

"Why do you have to be so stupid?!" I stop breathing, stop moving. Stop everything. I don't look at him. I don't look at anyone. They can't see the tears in my eyes. _Stupid. _

_'__You fucking stupid, whore! Can't do anything right.' _

_'__Stupid bitch.' _

_'__Fucking stupid, slut. You can't even pour me a glass of beer right? Too stupid to even be in this world.' _

_'__Stupid, cunt. Shoulda had that abortion.' _

"You were the only one who hasn't called me that." My voice breaks as I say that. I can't stop the memories from flowing. I can never run from them. Who the hell am I kidding? I can never do anything right.

"I _desperately _wish that those pills fucking worked." Tears trickle down my face as I speak the God's honest truth right now. I know that this fight has devastated our whole relationship. All the cases in the past, the happy memories, the sibling relationship, all of it. It's gone.

It's completely silent for the next few minutes until Dean shakes his head and walks away.

"Whatever. Go if you want. Go fucking kill yourself for all I care."

"Dean!" Sam, Ellen, and even Bobby's voice all chorus together as one.

"Believe me, buddy, I wish I could." I snap back. Dean scoffs and leaves the room, Sam marching after him. Bobby and Ellen share a concerned look. I sit with my head in my hands for a few seconds, the burnt down Roadhouse on my mind right now as I ignore the fight that just occurred.

"Ash is dead, right?" I roll my eyes at Ellen's sympathetic look.

She nods and I nod back. I sit for a few more moments, staring at the gun in my hands before jumping up.

"We're going, right? Let's go." I walk quickly out the door and into the back door of Bobby's car. _Fuck the Impala. _Everyone comes out a few moments later, Dean's face pale as he and Sam enter the Impala. Bobby and Ellen join me in the car a few seconds after that and we continue to have an awkward ride to the cemetery.

-000-

"I'll stay up here. You guys come out once he gets here." I glace over at the dark, shadowed part of the cemetery as Dean orders that.

"How about I stay up front? It's probably safer in the back." Dean groans.

"This isn't a game. This is yellow-eyes. Get your childish mind into the hunt." I roll my eyes.

"I am in the freaking hunt. You have a brother, you have something to live for. You're a better contribution to hunter society. You're a better one to have alive in this world. I'm not here for a suicide mission. This is serious." Dean shakes his head.

"Whatever." I walk past all of them and go over to the shadowed area, to the side of the entrance. The others talk for a minute before everyone else joins me, ducking behind a tree.

"You know he doesn't mean that right? He's just stressed." Sam whispers to me.

"Yup." I ignore him for the rest of the time.

_Stay at Bobby's for a little bit. _

_Be an asshole to him. _

_Burn the bridges with everyone. _

_Everyone hates me and no one minds if I'm dead. _

I'm jolted out of my thoughts when the others start moving out of the shadows.

"Howdy, Jake." I glance worriedly at Sam at his tone of voice before following the others lead, my gun also raised. I notice Jake visibly gulps when he sees Sam, and even me.

"Wait... you were dead. I killed you." I look to Bobby, knowing that he wouldn't lie. He doesn't look my way.

"Yeah? Well next time, finish the job." _I think he already did. _I had a suspicion the moment I woke up. Why else would I see my dead grandfather? Why else would I be seeing my favorite memory when I was passed out?

"I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man." I notice Sam glance at Dean and Dean momentarily lower his eyes. We were dead. We died. Why would he bring _me _back?

"You can't be alive. You can't be." Dean sold his soul. Bobby takes a slight step forward as Jake looks closer and closer to shooting all of us.

"Okay, just take it real easy there, son."

"And if I don't?" Jake threateningly asks Bobby. _Bitch, you try it. _I line my gun with his forehead.

"Wait and see." I'm just going to ignore how unmoral like Sam sounded then.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do— kill me?" I meet Dean's eyes. He was expecting a sarcastic remark. _'Why do you have to be so stupid?!' _Not today.

"It's a thought." I look back to the standoff. By now we're all in a line in front of Jake. Which is stupid. I feel like someone should be behind him. I roll my eyes at myself. It'll be fine.

"You had your chance. You couldn't."

"Yeah? Well, I can." I go to pull the trigger.

"Stop!" My whole entire body goes ice. I can't move.

"The hell?" I hear Dean's mumble. I know. Jake's power isn't supposed to work on me.

"Do me a favor and put that gun to your head." I smirk as my hand moves on its own to my head.

"Ah, that's where I got you. You're doing me a favor." I feel the weight of many stares on me.

Jake starts laughing now.

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" _Technically, I'm his little bitch right now. _

"Hey, lady. Put that gun to your head." _Ellen. _

"Oh hell no." My voice is wavering now at how much energy it takes to actually form a sentence.

"Let her go." Sam is back to talking now.

"Shoot him." I recognize Ellen's shaky voice.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off." I know they all must've shared a look right then.

"Everybody, put your guns down. Except you two, sweethearts." My chin shakes. I almost want to scream at them when I hear the three hesitant dropping of guns.

"Okay. Thank you." Jake spins around and sticks the colt in the lock on the door. My fingers pull the trigger. Arms grab the gun out of my hand as I do so. I look over to Bobby, breathing heavily. I hear four shots go off and when I look over to where Jake was, I see him falling to the ground, blood pooling out of his mouth. I follow the gun trail and see Sam with a nasty smirk on his face.

"Please... don't. Please." I look away as Jake pleads Sam. Sam shoots him three more times. I spin back towards the scene when I hear something moving, like a door unlocking.

"What the hell is that?" I stay back as everyone else goes towards the scary looking door.

"Oh no." _Oh no? Oh no!? Bobby! That doesn't fucking answer my question! _

"Bobby, what is it?" Am I turning into a wimp? Because I'm terrified right now. I'm thinking of just saying 'fuck this' and sprinting out of here.

"It's Hell." _Well, shit. I can't run from Hell. _Dean takes the colt from the lock and looks at each of us questionably.

"Take cover— now!" I stay frozen in my spot as I watch the door open. It's empty for a second before black smoke fills the entry.

"Get the fuck down!" Dean screams that even as he crashes into me, tackling me behind a tombstone. I cry out at the blinding pain it causes me.

"Sorry." Dean mutters but I ignore him and curl in on my side, trying to push past the pain. I feel Dean lay his hand on my side as I drop my head on the itchy grass.

"What the hell just happened?!" Dean yells over to someone. I sit still for another second then start sitting up, hissing in pain more than few times.

"That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell." I can turn my head now, so I can see Ellen yell that. I can also see the continuous smoke coming from the gate.

"Come on! We gotta shut that gate!" Bobby, Ellen, and Sam all go to close the gate while Dean starts helping me up. We pause as he checks the Colt for bullets.

"If the demon gave this to Jake... then maybe..." Something catches my eye as thunder cracks through the sky.

"Dean!" It's too late. Yellow eyes flings the gun out of Dean's hand and into his.

"Boys shouldn't play with Daddy's guns."

"You complete douc-" Yellow eyes glares at me then flings both Dean and I into a tombstone. The breath gets knocked out of me when I hit the stone with my torso. I wince when Dean hits his head harshly.

"Dean!" I hear Sam yell then he's pinned against a tree across from us. I gasp for breathe as I sit up against the tombstone.

"I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you— knew you had it in you." I growl. Actually growl when he says that. He looks towards me.

"You? I thought you were going to be the first to die." He looks at me with an impressed facial expression. "You weren't supposed to be there actually." He pauses, shrugging his shoulders like a child.

"But you know how higher orders go. You gotta follow them." _Higher orders? Why is it so important that I was there? _

I notice Dean starting to sit up so I try to distract yellow eyes.

"No, I don't know how that goes." I pause, coughing slightly. "I'm not someone's little bitch." His smile vanishes and he glares at me. _Oh shit. _He clenches his hand into a fist.

I can't breathe. I grasp at my neck as I cough for air. Awesome. Just what I needed. I'm back laying on the ground as blood starts dripping out of my mouth.

"Stop! Dammit!" I feel my insides clench once more before I can breathe. _DAMMIT DEAN. KILL HIM! _I gasp to catch my breath as Yellow-eyes turns his attention towards Dean now. I hear more than see Dean get thrown into something.

"Sit a spell." That distraction was for nothing.

"So, Dean... I gotta thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people, unless a deal is made. I know, red tape— it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, the Sammy's are back in rotation." I still can't figure out why Dean brought me back. I shiver as Yellow-eyes laughs.

"Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked Sam better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me— have you ever heard the expression, 'If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?'"

"You call that deal good?" _How long did he get? _I slowly start to move my legs underneath me.

"Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean..." The demon moves so he's face to face with Dean. Now I can't hear what they're even saying. I look towards Ellen and Bobby trying to close the gate still. I look back to Sam and see his horrified face. _He's farther away from Dean than I am. Can he hear the conversation? _

I turn sharply when someone passes right by me. Is that…that's a ghost. Now there's not only demons escaping but ghosts too. Amazing. I turn back to the Demon and Dean when he starts talking louder now.

"You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should stay dead. Anyway... thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family." The Demon cocks the gun.

"No!" I scream as he aims the gun at Dean. The Demon is grabbed from behind. His vessel falls to the ground with the Colt still in his hands. I see the entities wrestling each other as I start slowly crawling to the Colt. Dean beats me to it as the Demon possesses the body again and Dean points the gun at the Demon.

Dean and I were introduced together because of Yellow eyes. I gained a family because of Yellow-eyes. Sam, Dean, and I spent months just trying to find an omen of this Demon. This Demon ruined dozens of kids' lives. Whether he cursed them with a power or killed their mother. He just ruined my relationship with the brothers. He _killed _us.

And through all of that, it was difficult and impossible to even figure out how to actually kill this demon. How to get close enough to kill him.

But this was simple. One gunshot rings out and the Demon drops to the ground.

One gunshot and his torment is over.

One gunshot and the ghost, who I now see is John Winchester, smiles.

One gunshot and I feel a weight lift off my shoulders as the brothers look less troubled.

One gunshot and I wonder where I'm going after this.

The Demon is dead.

I hear the gate slam closed as Dean and John stare at each other, both with tears in his eyes. John smiles then walks over to Dean, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. All eyes go to Sam as he steps forwards. John nods at him then steps back.

Dean and Sam look at each other as John disappears in a white light.

I leave them to talk as I trek slowly over to Ellen and Bobby.

"Are you okay?" I nod at Ellen.

"So, Dean sold his soul?" I ask Bobby. He looks down and nods.

"How long?" He looks towards the brothers.

"How long, Bobby?!"

"A year." I nod.

"Fuck!" I swing my fist in the air at nothing until I find myself leaning against the tree with my head in my hands.

"Fucking goddammit." I hate myself. I hate life. I hate everything.

When I meet up with everyone back at the cars, I reach them just in time to see Dean smiling at Sam and open the Impala's trunk.

"We got work to do." The trunk closes and I look away. We killed the Demon. What am I going to do now? I ignore that question for the moment as I go to Bobby's car and sit in the back. Dean looks over at me for a second before he gets in the Impala, along with Sam. Bobby and Ellen get in the car a few seconds later and we head towards Bobby's.

**A.N.**

**I know this chapter is bad. I apologize. I had bad writer's block and there's a lot of drama in my…family right now. It's been hard to write. I think the next chapter should be better. Hopefully. **

**Thank you for the reviews! They mean so much. And the guests, I do see your reviews! I appreciate them so much I just hope you know I'm not ignoring you, if you're not logged in I can't message you back. **

**Thank you every one who's reading and letting me know what you think about it. Let me know what you think about this chapter and what you want to happen next!**


	28. Less Punchy, more Talky, Am I Right?

**Chapter 28**

**Bobby's POV **

"Apologize! You idjit." I growl over to Dean as he drowns himself in alcohol, blubbering about how he 'fucked up everything with Samantha'.

"You think she'll listen?!" He asks a theoretical question. Sam sighs and glares at the regular house phone when it starts ringing. We stay for a few seconds before Sam looks at me with raised eyebrows. I mutter obscenities the whole way.

"Singer Salvage."

"Hey, Mr. Singer." I take a deep breath as Wade's voice rings clear through the phone.

"Hey, Wade. What's going on?" Sam looks at me, clearly wondering why Wade called.

"Um, on the road right now. I was just wondering if Samantha was okay. She hasn't answered her phone for a while." I cover the speaker for a second and glance over to Sam.

"Go get Samantha." Sam nods and takes the stairs up to her room two at a time.

"Sam's going to get her now."

"Thanks." I nod and we laps into silence for a while. Sam comes running down the stairs a second later.

"She's gone." I almost want to shout but Wade being on the phone stops me.

"Uh, Sam said she's sleeping. She'll call you back later." I hang up without waiting for a reply and turn to Sam.

"She's what?" I move to the stairs before Sam can answer.

"She's gone. Window's open and her shoes are gone." I march through the doorway and look around the room. Bed's unmade, window's open, TV is off, book is laying open on her desk, her shoes are gone, but her bag of clothes is still here.

"If she left on her own she's coming back." Dean notices the bag too and nods before making his way to the window. He only looks out the window for a moment before I hear a grumble of,

"Are you serious?"

"What?" Sam asks as he goes to look out the window too.

"Really?" Sam laughs.

-000-

**Samantha's POV **

"Hi, buddy." She looks at me skittishly

"Hey, puppy. What's your name?" I go to search the puppy for its tags. I heard the dog whining a few minutes ago from my window. Naturally, I jumped out my window and went over to it.

"No collar." I huff and look around the dark road to see if anyone is looking for the small German Shepard puppy. I don't see anyone so I turn back to the puppy and take in the matted fur. I don't think she's anyone's.

"Okay. Um, well." I tentatively reach my hand out flat for her to smell. She hesitantly sniffs it then walks closer.

"I won't hurt you buddy." She presses up against my side and I pet the side of her. She shivers so I take my extra layer of flannel and pick her up before sitting on the ground and laying her on my lap, laying the flannel over her.

"I'm not sure how Uncle Bobby feels about doggies but if he won't take you then we can go to Wade's, right?" I'm talking more to myself now, distracting myself from the upcoming war and my relationship with the boys.

"I don't think you have a name. So I'll have to come up with one." I wince when the puppy starts to nuzzle my side, pressing on the stitches slightly.

"How about…Lucky?" She doesn't react.

"That's too cliché." I take her tail wag as an 'I agree'.

"Ash?" That hurts too much to use that name, I'm secretly happy when she doesn't react again.

"Sam?" I say jokingly. She perks up.

"Are you kidding me? No, we already have enough Sam's around here." I hesitate before saying the next name.

"Dean?" She wags her tail and looks up at me happily, her tongue lapping out of her mouth.

"That's already taken. So what about Deana?" She licks me now, I smile and nod my agreement.

"Deana it is." I shift when a rock starts poking my butt. She starts growling and I instantly go into hunter mode as she looks behind me. I'm about to grab my dagger from my boot but halt when I hear the voices.

"Really?" Sam and Dean walk slowly towards the puppy and I. I turn back to the dog and pet it, reassuring that they're okay, as she starts growling again.

"What?" My voice is softer now.

"We thought you just ran. You snuck out for a dog?" Sam pauses a few feet behind me, Dean doing the same.

"I didn't sneak out. I just thought it would be more adventurous if I jumped out a window." Sam chuckles before glancing back at the dog.

"Who is he?" I turn slowly so I can face the boys as we talk. Deana keeps a watchful eye on both of the boys.

"It's a she. She has a doggie vagina, thank you very much." Sam rolls his eyes.

"And her name is Deana. She liked it." When I say her name, Dean pales and the dog looks up at me excitedly. I pet her between the ears.

"She have any tags?" I shake my head at Sam's question.

"No collar, no tags. Nothing to say that she was anybody's." Dean nods and looks back to the house.

"Wade called. Asked for you." I nod.

"I'll call him later." I gulp nervously when Sam sits across from me, meaning that he has to say something probably important. _They're kicking me out, aren't they?_

"Listen, we're going to head out soon. There's been a few reports of dark clouds. We're going to go check it out. Are you coming or do you want to stay with Bobby?" I stare at him for a few seconds, shock written on my face.

"Well?" I unconsciously pet Deana as I gape at the boys.

"You're not kicking me out?" They share a confused look.

"What?" I shake my head.

"Never mind." I pause and think over what I want to do. "I'm probably going to go visit Wade. Help him move into his dorm. We can meet up in a few days." They share a look and Sam agrees.

"Just, call us when you get there and when you're leaving." That must count for something. They at least care if I'm okay or not.

"Yeah, of course." I hesitate as they start walking away. I don't even care to blink away the tears in my eyes when I look back to them.

"You know…You know I still love you guys right?" Sam smiles and Dean nods.

"We know." Dean starts walking away again and I laugh at his simple answer. Sam stays for a moment longer.

"We're glad you stayed." I give him a grateful smile and he goes back inside. I pet Deana for a few more seconds before picking her up and walking towards the house. Bobby glances at me when I walk in.

"The hell you doing with that dog?" I snort and put her down before walking towards the stairs to go to my room.

"I'm going to see if Wade wants temporary custody of her." I hear Bobby follow me as I walk into my room.

"That sounds serious." I shrug as I pack the rest of my bag to get ready to leave for Wade's.

"Well…what can I say?" I pause as Bobby lays his hand on my shoulder.

"Just…don't get yourself hurt. And come back soon." Damn. My week has just been emotionally wrecked.

"Yeah, of course. I'll call you when I'm on my way back. We still have a war going on so I'll keep an eye out for trouble." Bobby nods and walks back out and I hear him talk to the boys a few seconds later. I'm quick to make sure I have everything before hoisting the black backpack on my back and walk down the stairs, grabbing the keys to the car Bobby let me use. I go over to the phone and call Wade back, smiling at Deana as she rubs against me.

"Hello?" I swear my heart doesn't flutter nor do I get a warm gooey feeling hearing Wade's voice. I swear.

"Hey."

"Samantha! Hey, how are you? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Sorry about that. I've been busy." I say lamely.

"It's fine. I've been busy too. I just reached Nebraska so I'm going to check out my apartment, probably start moving the stuff in." I nod even though he can't see me.

"Do they allow pets?" I realize that that was a bad ice breaker about me having a dog.

"Uh…yeah? I think so." _My god, this is taking forever. _

"Okay. So I just found a dog and I have a week open to go somewhere. Is it alright if I come see you?" I hear a sigh of relief on the other side.

"Yes. God, that was taking forever. I was about to ask if you were able to come." I laugh and shift my weight to my other foot.

"Alright. I'm leaving now. Text me the address." I hang up and bend down, picking Deana up before walking towards the door.

"I'll see you in a week!" I close the doors after they all said bye and start walking to the 1969 Chevrolet Chevelle that I helped Bobby repair a while back. Deana stays in the passenger seat when I put her there and when I start the car, she only looks at me excitedly. I put on the station with alternative rock and drive out of the yard, checking my phone when I get the text from Wade.

-000-

I got on Wade's street at one in the morning, by then Deana fell asleep. The whole drive was very peaceful. The streets were mostly vacant and the bright lights of the street all around made me feel at ease. Like out here, on the road..you're free. You could go anywhere.

I called Wade a minute ago and he said he was waiting outside. I pull into the parking lot where I can see a guy waving his hands in the air. I laugh at him before grabbing Deana and turn to open the door but pause when it opens before I can even reach it.

"My, my, such the gentlemen." I say in a fake rich accent. Wade smiles before bowing with one hand forward for me to take. I do so gently before I fling myself in his arms, him wrapping his arms around me with a big grin.

"I missed you." He mutters into my shoulder as I try to keep hold of Deana and hug Wade.

"I missed you too." He pulls back and smiles again at me before looking at the puppy wiggling in my arm.

"Deana, right?" He asks and I nod.

"Awesome." As I watch him grin and take the dog from my hands, I have no doubt in my mind that I love Wade. Which scares the ever living crap out of me.

-000-

"Hey, Sam." I ask the third day of being with Wade, the happiest days I've experienced so far.

"Hey, Samantha. How are you?" I look towards the TV as it speaks about some people missing.

"I'm awesome. You guys? Any hunts you been on recently?"

"We're okay. Still searching for any omens, it's all a goose chase." I sigh quietly, knowing I have to leave to help them.

"Where are you guys? I can meet up tomorrow night." I stand up from Wade's roommates couch as I remember they asked me to check the mail today. I go over to slip on my shoes before walking over to the table pushed up against the wall, grabbing the black leash Wade bought for Deana and clipping it onto her collar.

"Somewhere in Oregon. Having no leads on the demons or the deal." The deal. I forgot for a seconds. I close the door behind me and walk down the few stairs before making my way to the corner of the parking lot, where the mailboxes are.

"Damn. I haven't found anything either." I pause as Deana growls, her fur going up in a defensive manner.

"Maybe it's…" I trail off as I see someone staring at me from the edge of the trees. They're not even making an effort to act like they aren't looking at me.

"Samantha?" I startle slightly as Sam calls my name. I pull Deana back as she tries to run to the person.

"Sam." My voice is a harsh whisper as I slowly start to walk the dog and I down the road.

"What?" His voice is more alert now and I can even hear someone else talking in the background, I'm too distracted to put together that it's Dean.

"What's happening?" I can hear the slow crunch of gravel behind me and I don't have to turn around to know that someone's following me. I can't have an anxiety attack with someone following me. So I take comfort in Sam's words and Deana's fur rubbing against my leg. I force myself to calm my heart rate and settle the ringing in my ears.

"Uh, just," I pause to clear my throat. "Feel like something's stuck to my shoe." A muttered curse before I hear the phone shuffle.

"What's happening? Where are you?" Dean's voice comes over the phone now, completely business.

"Samantha!" I spin around as the very feminine yell from behind me calls my name.

"She knows my name." I slide my eyes over the girl, feeling slightly more relaxed when I don't see a weapon.

"I'll call you back." I find myself saying before I realize it and I hang up. I stuff my phone in my pocket as I calculate the girl.

"What?!" That confidence in my voice is one hundred percent, bullshit.

"I'm just trying to help!" She starts walking faster, her curled blonde hair bouncing slightly as she bounds down the hill.

"By stalking me?" Thankfully Deana has stopped pulling on the leash and just keeps a glaring eye on the girl.

"Yes-well, no." She finally meets me at the end of the hill, her breathing pattern not even altered by the long walk.

"Then what?" Her dark green eyes look at me before glancing off into the woods surrounding both sides of the woods. If this were any other time, I would probably be captivated by the chick's hotness. But now's not the time.

"Remember that gate you opened?" I take a small step back as she asks that.

"I didn't open that, okay? That was- never mind. How do you even know about that?" Her eyes connect with mine again.

"Word travels fast." I guess it's possible she heard about it if she's a hunter.

"Yeah, alright. What're you doing here though?" I'm kind of questioning my sexuality right now. I can't stop staring at her. _Oh, no. _

"Get down." I snap my eyes back to hers as they start to wonder to her chest for some unknown reason.

"What?"

"I said," She grabs my arm and shoves me onto the ground, Deana growling as I hiss when the gravel digs into the palms of my hand.

"Get the Hell down." I want to fight her at her order but stop when I hear something rustle in the woods.

"You know how to hold a fight?" I look up at her from behind the bush I crawled behind.

"I'm a hunter." She rolls her eyes and turns back around, her hand going to her waist band and coming back with a knife. A weird knife, it looks like something is carved into it.

"So…" The girl shushes me turning around and landing me with a glare before her eyes look past me and widen. I pale.

"It's right behind me, isn't it?" We all move at once. The girl brings her knife up and starts walking towards me and I twist around, dropping the leash in the process. I jump up and look at the person already clenching my fist and punching the guy back before I even think about what it could be. He barely even flinches before he cracks his jaw and glares at me. I gulp when the brunette guy's eye turn black. Why did this demon have to possess a beyond muscular guy?

"We can talk this out, right?" My desperate voice is the first to speak up. The demon scoffs and reels back before going to hit me in the stomach. I jump to the side at the last second as the blonde girl marches past me, the knife ready to kill.

"Ruby." The guy's voice matches his body. It's deep and kind of scary.

"Mark." She goes in for the kill but he ducks and takes her legs out from underneath her.

"What are you doing? Protecting this human bitch?" Before I even know it, somebody is behind me and holding my arms back. I try to pull away but the person holding me back just laughs and digs their fingernails into my skin. Ruby glances at me, gulping, before twirling her knife in her hand.

"Leave us alone. We have no trouble with you." I kick back at the persons legs and to my happiness, they lose footing. I jump forward and spin around as the dark haired woman starts getting up. I take the chance of it being a demon and open my mouth.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta-" I turn my back to Ruby as she stabs the other guy.

"You bitch!" I reflect the hit as the girl demon takes a swing at me. Ruby shoves past me and she thrusts the knife in the girl. Her body lights up like Azazel's when Dean shot him with the colt. Like the demon just got killed.

"What the hell is that?" I ask breathless as I point to the now bloody knife she glances at me before kicking the dead body on the ground. I distantly hear the dog run up to me as I stare at Ruby.

"A knife." I throw out my arms shakily.

"A demon killing knife!" I go near hysterical. She rolls her eyes and starts walking down the road, leaving me behind with the bodies.

"No shit, short bus." I gape at her then turn to the two dead corpses.

"Samantha?" I look behind me. _Fuck my life. _

"Wade, hey."

**Sorry about yet another sucky chapter and a long wait. So much stuff has been going on. Tornados, flooding, getting kicked out of my house, and taking care of my sister and law along with my niece. I wouldn't have that any other way though, good family is rare now-adays. And I've been trying to plan a baby shower all by myself for my sis-in-law, so it's been very stressful. **

**Thanks for all the feedback! What do you want to happen next?**


	29. Puppy Ears

**Chapter 29**

"Would you believe me if I said those were suspects?" Wade shakes his head. I nod my head slightly, knowing what I have to do and knowing what I can't do.

"Okay." I take a deep breath, willing my heart to stop beating so fast. "Alright, um." I wipe my face, thinking about what to say. I can't lose Wade. I can't get him killed either. He has to know how to defend himself against these things.

"Um, so. I met Dean at a hospital while we were both in comas…"

-000-

"I really have to go. Dean and Sam are going to panic." Wade nods slightly, his head in his hands.

"I'm really sorry I lied. I lied a lot and I am a shit girlf-" I cut myself off, wondering if that's actually what we are but I find myself more concerned with what I just told Wade then wondering if it's okay I called myself his girlfriend.

"I'm a shit girlfriend. But you really needed to know, I guess, since these things are so keen on finding me. Look all of this up, read it, call Bobby Singer. Whatever you need to do but I really have to go." Wade doesn't reply so I simply grab my bag and start heading out the door but stop when Wade speaks for the first time in an hour.

"I love you." My eyes widen and my heart leaps. I jog over to Wade and give him a quick kiss on the lips before walking back to the door.

"I love you too. I'll call you in a week." I close the door behind me.

_-000- _

"Sam." I yell over the loud traffic from the highway.

"Samantha?! Where the hell are you?" I make a long 'uh' noise as I spin around to try and find a sign.

"Apparently in Salina."

"Kansas?" I shrug.

"Sure. I lost my phone earlier, so sorry about not answering." I flip a car off as they honk their horn for the twenty seventh time.

"Alright. So what happened earlier?" I look over to one of the police officers standing only a few feet away from me.

"I'll tell you later. But right now my car is dead and I'm spending my last money of this phone call so if anyone is close…" I trail off, not wanting to actually ask. The lines silent for a second before Dean comes onto the phone.

"We're about thirty minutes out. Start walking towards the main highway to Nebraska." I nod and go to hang up but mutter a quick 'thanks' before hanging up the phone booth. I make quick work of grabbing my bag and running into a gas station to buy a water before starting to jog down the highway.

-000-

"Fricking Hell!" I only jump about thirty feet in the air as the same blonde from earlier runs up next to me, barely even breathing heavier than normal.

"A simple 'hello' would be enough. Don't have to be so dramatic." I roll my eyes.

"How the hell did you find me? And are you a serial killer because can I please get a five second running head start?" She copies my gesture and rolls her eyes too.

"There's this new thing called a GPS in phones." I look at her warily when she doesn't answer my second question. "And no, I'm not a serial killer."

"That's comforting. Why're you following me again?" I look expectantly to the road when I hear a car approaching but deflate when I don't recognize it as the impala's engine.

"Making sure you're okay. I've heard there's a bounty on your head." I stop.

"A bounty? What the hell, why?" She stops next to me, turning so she's facing me.

"Not sure. Something about a gate opening." I have a feeling Ruby knows exactly what they're talking about. I shrug though and continue walking. Ruby follows, picking my bag up off the ground and handing it to me.

"Hm. I'm not sure. I was in a town a little while ago and went through a gated neighborhood. Maybe I stepped on someone's flowers." Ruby shrugs too.

"Well, anyways. Keep your eyes out. Can't have the Winchesters' little pet getting killed." I scoff and go to tell her to fuck off but stop when I turn around and see she's gone. _She probably got in her car or something. Nothing unnatural about that, right? _I chalk up her disappearing to her having to be somewhere quickly. Before I can think any more on it though, I hear the familiar roaring of the Impala.

As soon as I can clearly see the silhouettes of the brothers, I realize that I can't leave them again, even for a week. I actually missed them those days I was gone. Siblings have fights, right? So that fight Dean and I had is over, no hurt feelings. No 'I hate you!'s and no 'I can never forgive you's. Just a heat of the moment fight. Sam gives me a small smile and I give one back before opening the back door, flinging myself in the car, and closing the door. I don't even bother to put my seatbelt on as I lean my elbows behind each of the brothers' heads and sit my head between them on the seat.

"Hi." They both jump slightly and I chuckle.

"Hey." Dean looks back at me but turns around when I point to the road ahead of us.

"Did you miss me?" I grab onto the seat when Dean pulls a U-Turn to head back to Nebraska. "Because I missed you guys. It's hard to be away from Dean's nasty eating habits and Sam's annoying logic." They both scoff.

"Hey! Burgers aren't that bad for you! I mean, who even eats chicken tenders pass the age of five." I gasp.

"Half of America, you asshat! Burgers are completely unhealthy and not to mention disgusting." Dean turns his head sharply at me but looks back to the road a moment later, knowing I'm about to chastise him.

"Burgers have lettuce and tomatoes and-"

"That doesn't make it healthy!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!" Sam huffs and glares at the both of us.

"Okay!" Sam cuts in sharply. "So tell us what happened." I lean back in my seat and take a breath.

-000-

"Wait, Wade's roommate has a gun?" I roll my eyes at Dean's question as he interrupts my story telling.

"Yeah, along with half of the people in that town." Dean shrugs and I continue talking. "He was a cool guy. Like he let me borrow his brother's sports cars and we dragged race in abandoned parking lot. I almost hit Wade though." I cringe when I recall him having to jump over the hood to not be killed.

I notice Sam about to lecture me, the protective stance of his shoulders and the pursing of his lips both signs. Dean notices too.

"Did you get caught?" I smile gratefully at him.

"Naw. Chad, his roommate, is the son of some big deal in the town. He was like some sort of professional sports guy so he has a ton of money and he gives half of it to the town. The police department rarely pay attention to them." Dean nods.

"And no one got hurt?" Dean asks again. I wince and don't answer. Sam and Dean both share looks with raised eyebrows.

"What happened?" Sam finally asks.

"So you know that scene in '21 Jump Street' where they take turns jumping onto the hood of the moving car?" They both give me a cautious nod.

"Well, we thought it would be cool to try." I hear them both mutter a curse word. "It was pretty cool and we all did okay until Wade's and mine jackets got caught together and we couldn't move. Wade got the blunt of it but I still got a nasty bruise. We completely shattered the windshield." I figure it's not a good time to laugh so I don't.

"It's not the worst thing you've done." Dean finally mutters after a few miles of 'I'm disappointed in you' silence. I immediately get defensive.

"Hey! I'm not as stupid as you seem to th-"

"When that cop asked if you were even old enough to be out of school you replied with 'The only reason you're a cop is because you dropped out of school.'" Sam says with his trademark bitch-face.

"Okay, that wasn't so smart but-"

"When we told you about a case where seven Brazilian people were killed you replied with 'how many are a Brazilian?'" Dean says with pursed lips. I huff out a breath and cross my arms across my chest.

"To be fair George Bush asked the same thing." They both share a look.

"You threw not silver, silverware at a shapeshifter."

"Looked into the barrel of a loaded gun to see why it was making a 'ticky sound'." Dean adds.

"Ran into oncoming traffic because you 'thought you dropped your phone.'" I wince at what Sam's about to say. "You told us this while you were talking to us, on your phone."

"You also put a fork in the microwave because someone on the internet told you it made it easier to stab food with." I still curse that guy every night. I can't believe he tricked my poor innocent soul into almost starting a microwave fire.

"Punched a guy because he pulled a magic trick on you and you thought he was trying to kill you."

"Okay! Okay! I guess I'm not the brightest crayon in the box." I slap my hand to my knee and look at the brothers exasperated as they both grumble a 'you got that right'.

"But, anyways. Where are we headed? And why?" Thankfully, they both stop making fun of me and explain we're going to meet Bobby. Apparently he has a lead with the demons. Suddenly, an image of Ruby pops into my head. _'I've heard there's a bounty on your head.' _

"Hey, do you think the demons would be out to kill us right now?" I ask quietly after about a dozen miles. Sam looks back at me and shrugs.

"They're out to kill everyone right now. Why?" I shrug.

"I don't know. I'm just wondering why demons have been coming for me, how they've been finding me." Both heads whip back towards me and I grimace when I remember that I never got to finish my story before Dean interrupted me.

"What? W-What demons?!" I point to the road and Dean looks back to the road, waiting for my answer.

"Yeah, when I called you guys and told you someone was following me. It turned out to be a hunter and we ran into two demons. She stabbed them with some knife and the demons like died or something. Later on she told me there was a bounty on my head." Sam gawks at me and Dean stares at me with wide eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"A bounty?" That was Sam.

"It killed the demons?" That was Dean.

"Yes. To both. It was crazy." I pause. "And the girl was really hot. It was unnatural." Dean smirks while Sam rolls his eyes.

"Why would you have a bounty on your head though?" Sam asks, as though I'm the last person he would ever think to have a bounty on their head.

"Well I did call their master a little bitch. And I guess I did some other stupid things to them." I shrug. "It's not like this changes anything. Same danger, different days."

-000-

"Guys." I clear my throat nervously and look at the boys when they look at me.

"What?" I have to tell them. I feel my face get warm with my anxiousness of telling them.

"So, Wade witnessed the hunter and I kill those demons." Both of their eyes widen.

"And what happened? Did he call the cops?" I shake my head at Sam's question.

"I…" I stop. Sam knows.

"No. No, you didn't." I wince. "Really?" Dean looks from me to Sam to the road.

"What? What?" Sam turns his bitchface to Dean and Dean finally understands. He gets a weird look on his face before it goes blank again.

"How'd he react?" Sam and I both look at him in surprise for not getting mad with me. I hesitate in answering.

"I mean, he was in shock I think. He never once outright said he doubted me, even listened to my whole story without interrupting me. So it wasn't too bad." It's silent for a while but I could tell Dean wanted to say something so when he finally opens his mouth I tense slightly.

"Remember when you were passed out for like two days and I told you I was taken into a genie dream." _He's finally talking about it! Praise the Lord. _I've been trying to get him to talk about it since the night he came back with Sam.

"Yeah. I vaguely remember hearing something about that." I say sarcastically. He rolls his eyes.

"Well in that dream…Wade was a hunter. He actually was living with Bobby, Jo, and Ellen. He helped me wake up." I look at him wide-eyed.

"Wait, really? Where was I?" He gulps and looks to the side for a second before turning his attention back to the road.

"You were dead." My smile falls for a second before I force a small one back in its place. "You, um, killed yourself." _Jesus Christ, me. What the hell were you thinking? You have something good going for you right now. _

"You and Wade had a little girl together, Deanna. Apparently you named her after me for some reason." I lean up against the back of their seat so I'm closer to him.

"Was she pretty?" My voice loses its usual roughness. I can tell Dean had a hard time dealing with that genie dream, I would if I were him.

"Beautiful. Looked just like you." He chuckles. "Had Wade's ears though." He fake shivers and I laugh slapping his shoulder.

"Hey they aren't that bad!" I protest but I'm still laughing.

"He has dog ears!" I laugh harder.

"They're puppy ears and Sam has them too!" Dean laughs now, his past genie dream forgotten for the time being. Sam glowers at me before letting a small smile slip onto his face.

"But seriously, don't tell this to anyone else because I will deny it till my grave, but I missed you idiots." They both chuckle. _Us too. _They don't say it but I can see they're agreement in their eyes.

**-000- **

**I'm an asshole. I'm sorry. I've been so busy. I'm still working on this story, I haven't given up on it. I will finish it. No matter how long it takes. **


	30. GhostMeetingsFF

**So I am literal trash because I haven't updated. But I swear I've written this chapter three times and IT GETS DELETED EVERY TIME. But I will have a sneak peek for this chapter because I am in the process of recovering the written parts right now, again. BUT, I CREATED A TWITTER FOR THIS FIC. I WILL KEEP YOU UPDATED ON EVERYTHING ABOUT IT. I WILL HAVE Q&amp;A'S AND EVERYTHING IT'LL BE SOO COOL SO PLEASE FOLLOW. It's GhostMeetingsFF**

I fall into the embrace of my mother's arms. A lot has happened the past year but she is still my mother and I love her.

Then in the blink of an eye, she's reeking of alcohol and harshly shoving me away from her.

"What happened to my nice little girl?" That question has plagued me for years. It still echoes in my head whenever I find myself being a little less than nice.

"Fuckin' bitch." I roll my glazed over eyes, tears are threatening to spill but I won't let them. Not now. I feel a ball of anger in the bottom of my stomach and before I can stop myself I talk back.

"Oh, is it opposite day?" That was lame. And stupid. Very, very stupid. By the way her eyes are narrowing, I can tell what's about to happen. If I finally got the courage to talk back, why couldn't I have said one of the clever comebacks I always think about when I'm in the shower?

"Don't give me lip." She backs up her sentence by back-handing me in the mouth. **Not again. I can't bring this drama to my brother's frontstep anymore. I have to learn how to fight for myself. I can't be weak anymore. I need to grow up. **

Before I can even think about it, I lash out and grab my mom's arm. Twisting it in the process so it's pulled behind her back. Her being wasted gives me the advantage of moving faster as she swings at me with her other arm. My knuckles connect with her cheek, then I hear a familiar shuffling sound behind me. My dad's drunken steps stop right as a glass bottle meets with the back of my skull.


	31. Anytime

I fall into the embrace of my mother's arms. A lot has happened the past year but she is still my mother and I love her.

Then in the blink of an eye, she's reeking of alcohol and harshly shoving me away from her.

"What happened to my nice little girl?" That question has plagued me for years. It still echoes in my head whenever I find myself being a little less than nice.

"Fuckin' bitch." I roll my glazed over eyes, tears are threatening to spill but I won't let them. Not now. I feel a ball of anger in the bottom of my stomach and before I can stop myself I talk back.

"Oh, is it opposite day?" That was lame. And stupid. Very, very stupid. By the way her eyes are narrowing, I can tell what's about to happen. If I finally got the courage to talk back, why couldn't I have said one of the clever comebacks I always think about when I'm in the shower?

"Don't give me lip." She backs up her sentence by back-handing me in the mouth. **Not again. I can't bring this drama to my brother's frontstep anymore. I have to learn how to fight for myself. I can't be weak anymore. I need to grow up. **

Before I can even think about it, I lash out and grab my mom's arm. Twisting it in the process so it's pulled behind her back. Her being wasted gives me the advantage of moving faster as she swings at me with her other arm. My knuckles connect with her cheek, then I hear a familiar shuffling sound behind me. My dad's drunken steps stop right as a glass bottle meets with the back of my skull.

-000-

I jump myself awake on the hard mattress of the cheap motel as I try to catch my breath. My labored breaths are the only vivid sound in the room as I press my hand to my pounding chest. I hear pathetic whimpers coming out of my mouth as I try to breathe. My ears start to ring and I'm convinced I'm dying.

If I could compare this to anything, I would say it's as if I were trying to breathe underwater.

"Samantha?" I don't even register the sleepy voice mumbling my name. Footsteps. Stumbling footsteps. I clench my eyes shut, in fear that I'm back at my parents about to get punished again.

Instead of a punch to the face, I feel a hand on my shoulder. It calms me slightly but I still feel my heart beating out of my chest and my inability to breathe.

"Samantha, calm down." I choke out a sob, a sentence trying to form on the tip of my tongue but not being able to spit it out.

"Hey, it's alright. Okay, just focus on me." I blink rapidly, tears spilling over as I clutch to the blankets in panic. _I can't breathe! _"Focus on my voice, Samantha. Look at my eyes, c'mon. Focus. Focus on me." I look towards the voice, meeting the green eyes through my tear-filled ones.

_'__**We hunt demons.' **_

**_'_****_Monsters are real.' _**

**_'_****_Well Sam, dad, and I kinda have this job where we gank monsters. Y'know saving people, hunting things. Apparently the Winchester family business.' _**

Flashes of black eyes and the vibrant red color of blood pop up in my mind. I feel like screaming, if I could.

"Samantha. Look into my eyes, listen to my voice. You are okay. You're here with Sam and I and you are okay." A small sliver of air.

"You're doing great. Now, repeat after me. 'I'm a Winchester. I will beat this.'" I open my mouth to speak, nothing but gasping comes out.

"I'm a Winchester." He looks at me expectantly. More air.

"I-I-I'm a W-Winchest-ter." My breathing slows.

"I will beat this." I cough.

"I w-will beat th-this." I relax completely, my eyes slipping shut in relief of being able to breathe.

"Awesome. Are you okay?" I sniffle and wipe my face with the flannel covering my arms.

"Thank you." I say instead. I look up again, meeting Dean's eyes.

"How'd you know what to do?" He chuckles softly and stands back up before sitting next to me on the bed.

"Sammy used to have them all the time." I look wide-eyed over to the other bed, seeing Sam going back to sleep when he sees Dean taking care of me.

"Really?" I ask with a small chuckle, wondering how Sam Freakin' Winchester used to have panic attacks.

"Yeah. Oh man, they would get mad." He gives another soft chuckle as his eyes go distant, reminiscing in memories.

"Sam would be gasping for air, eventually finding the air to scream 'Do CPR!' over and over again. I'd be trying to calm him down. Counting fingers, saying the alphabet, whatever I could think of. None of it worked. Dad would be getting pissed, yelling at me to calm him down. Sam's gasping for air, saying he's dying. I'm yelling at dad for yelling at me. Sam's hearing all of this so he only panics more," He pauses as I cough again, wiping my nose with the flannel again.

"Dad would finally walk out, claiming he has a hunt to get to. So I would finally be able to start calming Sam down. Only, I had no idea what else to do. But then, this one thing Bobby said to me when I was about nine or ten popped up in my head." Dean pauses again, frowning slightly.

"It was one of the hunts where dad left both Sam and I at Bobby's. I was going through a hard time that month, one of my friends from the last hunt got caught in the crossfire of the monster. So, Sam's sleeping and Bobby and I are outside, fixing up a car. And then, I just stop. I stop moving and breathing. I stop everything. I collapse and Bobby rushes to me, calling an ambulance as I break down. I wouldn't calm down, it got so bad that I stopped breathing for a few minutes because of how much I was crying. And right before I black out Bobby just says, 'Dammit, Dean. You are a Winchester. You will beat this.'"

Tears trickle down my cheeks again when I hear that.

"What?" Dean pauses in his story, watching me cry.

"I'm a very empathic crier, sorry." He chuckles again before continuing.

"So that's what I say to Sam. Well not the 'Dammit, Dean' part of course. He calms down instantly. Literally, he goes from near blacking out from oxygen deprivation to completely calm. From then on out, he would immediately calm down after he repeated those words." I smile again, wondering how my head got to leaning on Dean's shoulder.

"So yeah. I've been around people who had attacks…anyways. Bobby wanted to meet us at _Denny's _at seven so we should probably go to sleep." Dean goes to get up but I grab his arm, not wanting to sleep alone right now.

"Wait." I wince at myself. I don't want to sound like a child.

"I mean, it's not fair you have to sleep on the uncomfortable chair. This…this bed is big enough for-" I hear Dean sigh dramatically before the mattress bounces from him falling onto it. I wince again as the bed squeaks loudly and Sam groans.

"I swear to god if you're having sex…"

"Ew!"

"You have no faith in me, Sammy!" We both yell, causing Sam to snort before rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. Dean tugs the blanket over both of us. It's silent for several minutes as I try to fall back asleep, staring at the back of Dean's head in the meantime. Eventually, I hear the soft snores from Sam. I close my eyes.

_"__Fuckin' bitch." A whiskey bottle connects with the back of my skull. _

My eyes pop back open. Another loud sigh before Dean rolls over.

"Do you want to talk about it?" No…it couldn't hurt to try.

"Maybe." I whisper in response. I've never really got to talk about my feelings or problems to anyone before.

"Alright, get to talking." I snicker slightly. It's the little things that makes me being with the Winchesters, putting my life in danger for others every day, worth it. Like Dean helping me with a panic attack. Sam making sure I get enough food and sleep each day. Bobby making sure I call every few weeks to let him know I'm not dead.

"I miss my parents." I finally admit. I feel Dean's burning stare on me, probably wondering how crazy I have to be to miss them.

"You know it's like I hate them for what they did to me but at the same time they were-are- my parents and deep down I still love them."

"Which only hurts you more." Dean finishes my thoughts. I nod, wondering if Dean knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"I'd like to say that if they walked into this room right now and said they're sorry and to please come home, I'd go tell them to screw themselves but I'm certain I'd walk right out with them." I absentmindedly trace the new scar on my leg from Ava.

"No. I know you wouldn't leave with them." I'm about to tell him he has a big opinion on me before he continues.

"I wouldn't let you. And neither would Sam or Bobby, Ellen, Jo. Hell, even Ash would keep you here." I choke down the tears, thinking I've cried enough for an entire lifetime before flipping back over onto my side.

"Thank you." I whisper and I doubt he can ever hear me. But as we finally close our eyes again, no nightmare in mind, I hear another whisper.

"Anytime."

**Before any of you say 'It's not like that!'. I suffer greatly from anxiety. I get many attacks. I've had too many to count and this is how panic attacks are for me. They're not the same for everyone but this is how I would describe it. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I'm trash. What do you want to happen next? **

**What do you hate? **

**What do you love? **

**What do you think I can improve?**


End file.
